The Guardian
by Swat303810
Summary: OoTP: Before his fifth year at Hogwarts, Harry gets a guardian/mentor in the form of Fleur Delacour; Follow Harry and Fleur as they try to destroy Voldemort and navigate their love for each other.
1. Chapter 1: Rescue

**The Guardian**

 **Pairing: Harry and Fleur**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Drama**

 **Summary: Before his fifth year at Hogwarts, Harry gets a guardian/mentor in the form of Fleur Delacour; Follow Harry and Fleur as they try to destroy Voldemort and navigate their love for each other.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter Universe.**

 **Chapter 1: Rescue**

 _ **2 August 1995**_

In a small room of No. 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, a 15-year old Harry Potter lays in his bed trying to figure out how he got expelled from Hogwarts a few hours ago. He had just rescued his cousin Dudley and himself from Dementors by using the Patronus charm, but now, he was being punished for protecting himself.

Harry turned on his side to face the door and tried to fall asleep thinking that this was some messed up dream and everything would go back to normal in the morning.

 _Creek!_

Harry's eyes shot open at the creaking noise that sounded outside his door in the hallway. The key to the door started to turn as Harry jumped from his bed and grasped his wand in his hand ready to hex anyone or anything. The door slowly pushed open to reveal dark shadows of several people.

 **Lumos!**

The spell lit up the people in the hallway and made Harry blink twice to make sure that he was not seeing things.

"Moody?"

Harry asked as the haggard and limping old man came into view along with a young woman with bubble-gum colored spiked hair that Harry did not recognized and a mass of silvery long blonde hair that belonged to one of the four champions of the previous year's Tri-Wizard Tournament.

"'Arry!" screamed Fleur as she launched herself at Harry wrapping him in a hug that would put Mrs. Weasley's to shame.

Harry was in total shock as he was brought into a hug by the beautiful Veela and still trying to register what was going on. His brain finally kicked in and found his head in between Fleur's breasts.

"Um... Fleur, could you let go of me please?" Harry asked in a higher and muffled voice as he was trying to escape her cleavage and not pass out from embarrassment as he hoped that she would not think of him as a pervert.

"Oh! Sorry 'Arry, I'm just happy to see that you are ok." Fleur said as she released harry from her hug and saw that his face was beet red. 'Is he coming down with something?' she thought.

"Alright! Enough of the chit-chat, we can do that after we get you out of here and to Headquarters." Moody growled out as he made his way down the stairs to the first floor.

The woman with the odd hair style smiled at harry and outstretched her hand for a handshake.

"Wotcher Harry, I am Nymphadora Tonks, but you can call me Tonks as I do not like my given first name" The woman named Tonks introduced herself as Harry shook her hand.

"Come 'Arry, we are here to take you to Headquarters." said Fleur as she looked around the room at the bed that was close to collapsing and the general filthy state that the room was in. Harry looked up at her face and turned away quickly blushing. His eyes caught Tonks' and he saw her smirking at him.

Harry, Tonks, and Fleur walked down the stairs to find Moody and a few other people that he did not know standing guard in the living room. Moody gestured to them to follow him outside and line up at the end of the driveway.

"Listen up, we are tasked with getting Potter to safety for him to attend his trial. You all know the plan, so stick to it and don't forget CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" roared Alastor as he faced the line of wizards.

Harry, who was standing next to Fleur, was confused and asked, "Professor, what do you mean by trial? The letter stated that I was expelled from school and no mention of a trial anywhere in there."

"Potter, I was never your professor, that imposter was so you do not have to call me that. To answer your question, Dumbledore has requested a "proper" trial for you to get some justice. Alright! Enough questions, you all know the drill."

Brooms shot out and everyone grasped their own and mounted it.

"'Arry, can I ride with you as I do not have my broom with me?" Fleur asked him. Harry nodded, and he felt Fleur wrap her slender arms around his waist and lean her chest against his back.

The group lifted off into the night and above the cities and towns across London. As Harry flew, he could fully feel Fleur's assets that were pressed into his back. Harry swallowed thickly trying to keep his blood from flowing down and not picture Fleur in her one-piece swimsuit from the second task last year.

The flight took about ten minutes before they descended into a wooded area right across the street from an apartment building. Harry and Fleur dismounted his Firebolt as the rest of the rescue team started to walk towards the building and stop in front of it. Harry saw the building numbers eleven and thirteen, but no twelve which was completely confusing.

"Where is number twelve?"

Instead of answering Harry, Moody knocked his walking stick against the concrete and the building started to expand. Harry stepped back a little when the building started to expand and the number twelve along with a door and windows that look exactly like the others. After everything settled down, Mad-Eye walked up to the door and motioned to the others to follow him. Fleur took Harry's hand and pulled him along with her towards the door and into a very dimly lit hallway. Moody pushed by everyone and continued to walk down the very narrow hallway. Tonks walked behind Mad-Eye but did not see the bucket of umbrellas.

 _Thud!_

Tonks tripped over the bucket and landed face first into the ground. The thud was followed an ear-piercing shriek that echoed throughout the entire house. It was so loud that Harry had to cover his ears with his hands as hard as he possibly could to try and block out the noise.

"BLOOD TRIATORS! OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW! YOU WORTHLESS FILTH!"

Harry could hear people's voices calling out to cover up the shrieking. As he walked up to the end of the hallway, the door swung up and there stood Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather. Sirius smiled as he saw Harry and wrapped him up in a warm hug.

"Hey pup, how are you doing?" Sirius asked as the hug broke up and Harry smiled back.

"I'm doing better now that I'm here with you and out of the Dursley's. What is this place?" asked Harry as he looked around the room that was covered in black, silver, and emerald green wallpaper. It reminder him of the Slytherin Common Room.

"This has been my family's home for centuries, but I have converted it into the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix." Sirius explained as he gestured to the surrounding area.

"The meeting is about to wrap up but for now, Fleur, can you show him upstairs as there are a few people waiting to see him?" asked Sirius as he turned toward Fleur who nodded and grabbed Harry's hand. As Fleur and Harry walked up the winding stair case, Harry noticed that there was what looked like elf heads on stakes that were hanging from the wall. He shivered a bit at the sit of those heads and tried to focus on something else, however, his mind settled on admiring Fleur's very shapely behind as she was ahead of him and the slight sway of her hips. 'Bad thoughts, this is no time to be a perv.' Harry scolded himself.

Fleur seem to notice the silence, "'Arry, are you ok? You seem very quiet and your face is a little red." As she turned to look at him, she saw his eyes advert her and look to his left. 'Was he checking me out?' she thought humorously.

"Uh… yeah I'm fine. It's really creepy and I feel like I'm in a snake's pit with the colors." responded Harry still avoiding Fleur's eyes. They continued to climb the stairs until they got to the fourth floor. Fleur lead Harry to the room at the end of the hallway. When Harry opened the door, a silver mass slammed into Harry and if it wasn't for Fleur being behind him to steady him, he would have fallen to the floor.

"Harry! Ça va? Le journal a dit de mauvaises choses à votre sujet, disant que vous êtes un lier et un meurtrier!"

The question or the jumbled mess of French, depending on who heard it came from Gabrielle, Fleur's younger 12-year old sister who attached herself to Harry. Harry looked at the mass of silvery-blonde hair then at Fleur who was trying to hold in her laughter. Harry looked around the room to find his two best friends, Hermione and Ron, who were silently laughing at Harry who had a 12-year admirer attached to his waist.

Fleur took pity on Harry who looked absolutely lost, "Gabrielle, Harry does not know French, so you just asked him a jumble of French." Fleur said to Gabrielle as she tried to pry her off Harry. He nodded his thanks to Fleur, while taking Ron in a one-armed bro hug, and then giving Hermione a hug as well. Harry and Fleur sat down on the bed that was opposite of where Ron and Hermione were with Gabrielle claiming Harry's lap as her seat.

"So, how have you been mate? Those muggles treating you alright?" Ron asked as he opened _The Daily Prophet_.

"Yeah, they left me alone for the most part." responded Harry as he looked at the front of the paper that Ron was reading.

"What are those headlines saying?" he asked as he pointed to the front page. Hermione, Fleur, and Ron looked at each other, then Ron folded up the paper and handed to Harry with the front page facing him.

 **The Boy-Who-Lies**

 **By Rita Skeeter**

 **Harry Potter, the one who vanquished He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as a baby, is now claiming that The Dark Lord has returned during the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament last year. Mr. Potter also has claimed that The Dark Lord killed Cedric Diggory, who was the Real Hogwarts Champion, that night in a graveyard where the supposedly return of the most feared wizard in centuries had come back to life. However, my ever-loyal readers, none of these claims are true as there is no evidence that any resurrection took place at that graveyard. Minister Fudge has publicly denied any allegations that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back and has said that Potter is delusion from the third task and that Cedric's death was a tragic accident.**

 **I was able to talk to one to the students in Mr. Potter's year, one Draco Malfoy, who had some interesting claims about the Boy-Who-Lived. I asked him about the claims that Harry has said about The Dark Lord and this is what he had to say, "What Potter said is false. To be honest, I have a theory that it was Potter who killed Diggory that night and tried to cover it up by saying that The Dark Lord had returned. Did you know that he is a Parseltounge? He can talk to snakes, which is very strange as the last known person to have that ability is the same person that Potter is claiming is back."**

 **With that, I have a feeling that Mr. Potter is hiding something very important from the public and that he could be very deranged and dangerous. I call upon the Ministry to investigate Mr. Potter and hopefully can help him with his mental instability.**

Harry finished reading the article that Skeeter had written about him as he a scowl growing on his face after every passing second. He looks up at Ron and Hermione to see their faces reflect his own feelings: Anger and Disappointment. Harry then turns to the two Delacour sisters to see their faces contorted into one of concern which made Harry feel a little better in the fact that he has his friends by his side no matter what.

"'Arry?"

"Yes Fleur?"

Harry looked at her and found that her face now resembled a look of regret and sadness, which confused him greatly; but motioned for her to continue.

"Is it true that you can speak to snakes, a Parselmouth as they say?" Fleur asked with a tone of confusion and what Harry deduced to be a hint of fear. 'Does the thought of me being able to talk to snakes scare her?' he thought to himself. He nodded, "Yes, I can. I have been able to do that knowing I had that ability since my second year, but I guess I was able to talk to snakes when I was younger and did not know about magic. I can show you if you would like to see, can you conjure up a snake please?"

Fleur turned to face Harry a little surprised at his asking but nodded all the same. She took out her wand of her sleeve and wordlessly conjured up a two-foot long Black Mamba. The snake looked confused and then started to hiss at all of them to ward them off. Harry looked at the snake and right into its eyes.

 _ **$Hello, my friend.$**_ hissed Harry, although everyone else looked at Harry with mild shocked expressions. The snake then stopped hissing and looked at him with those small but unsettling beetle black eyes.

 _ **$You sspeak the language of sssnakes, how can you undersstand us?$**_

 _ **$I have been able to understand snake's language for a couple of years now and for how I got this ability, I would not have a clue.$**_ Harry hissed in response to the snake's question. And that was true, Harry could not remember how or why he had this power to talk to snakes. The mamba looked at him as if it was thinking about something then locked eyes with him and hissed, _**$Ssince you have the power to sssspeak and understand my language, I would like to become your familiar and sserve and protect you.$**_ Harry was surprised by this statement as he was a little worried about how Ron, Hermione, Fleur, and Gabrielle would react to the news that he had a snake as a familiar, especially Ron as he had a streak of hating anything that even remotely associated with Slytherin. _**$I already have a familiar in my owl Hedwig, but if you would like I could have you both as my familiars if that is ok with you?$**_ hissed Harry as he tried to compromise with the snake. It was looking directly into Harry's eyes for seemed like an hour before the snake nodded its head. The next thing that the snake did was slither to Harry's leg, up the leg, and then his chest to finally rest across his shoulders.

While Harry and the snake were talking and figuring things out, there were two reactions to this: admiration and stunned silence. Ron thought that it was a little weird that Harry could speak to snakes but decided that he would do the right thing with this gift. Hermione was thinking around the same logic as Ron while also thinking about how much Harry had grown up in the past year or so. On the other side of thoughts, Fleur and Gabrielle were stunned by the fact that the boy that was right next to them could command snakes, which was a very rare ability for anyone to have, even for descends of Salazar Slytherin themselves. This was not the leetle boy that Fleur first thought of Harry when he was selected as the fourth champion. This boy… no, young man has a lot of potential in his future.

Hermione looked at Harry and said, "Harry, I think that snake is a Black Mamba, one of the most venomous snakes in the world and it looks like it had taking a liking to you." Harry nodded, "Yeah, I think I will name it Serpico, how does that sound to you?" The snake turned its head to look at Harry and nodded once again, but also hissed, _**$I like the name Serpico, I would be honored to have that name master$**_ Harry turned to face Fleur as she watched the interaction of him and the snake with a stunned expression with a hint of fear, so Harry took her hand in his while turning to Serpico and nonverbally communicated with her. Serpico then slithered from her place on Harry's shoulders, across his and Fleurs joined hands, and then coiled around her chest with her head just above Fleur's cleavage. Fleur watched as the snake slithered onto her and wrap itself around her chest, she turned to Harry with a sly smile and asked, "'Arry, did you tell your friend to wrap itself around my breasts?"

Harry turned a very bright red with what Fleur just said, but that was nothing compared to what Serpico had to say, _**$Master, her chest is a very good size and firmness, she would make a very great mother one day, wouldn't you agree?$**_ With that said, Harry turned even more red from embarrassment to the point where his face started to heat up. Ron and Hermione were laughing so hard that they had tears coming from their eyes as Fleur was smirking at Harry while Gabrielle was giggling behind her hand. Harry stammered to answer her but could not find an answer, so he just turned his attention to his snake and hissed, _**$Alright, you can uncoil yourself from her now Serpico.$**_ She nodded in agreement and uncoiled herself from Fleur who was still smirking at Harry and wrapped her body around his stomach, closing her eyes seeming to be falling asleep.

"Sorry Fleur, I did not know that she would do that, I saw that you were scarred of her, so I wanted to show you that she was harmless as long as I command her to be, again sorry." Apologized Harry as he turned to Fleur who's smirk then turned into a soft smile, though it still held some mischievous to it.

"It's ok 'Arry, I know you did not tell the snake to do that, but what did she say to you after I asked my question?"

Harry turned beet red again, even after somewhat gaining control of his blush, at her question and did not want to respond; So, what he decided to do instead is turn to a still amused Ron and Hermione to ask them about their summer. Hermione said that her summer was fine, nothing new or exciting, same thing with Ron as well. The door opened and in came Fred and George, the pranking twins who could always get a laugh out of anyone, no matter the situation.

"We heard laughter -"

"and decided to investigate -"

"to see if one of our devices that -"

"Ronniekins got his hands on." They finished together. Harry shook his head with a smile on his face at the twin's way of speaking.

"Anyway, we were told to -"

"come get you lot as it's time -"

"for dinner and mum does not -"

"any of you to skip."

"Alright." Harry responded, "We will be down there in a second." Fred and George smiled in response and left the room as the five of them got up to go downstairs for dinner. Harry remembered that Serpico was still around his shoulders and he got a wide smirk on his face. He turned to everyone in the room and said, "I want to pull a prank on Sirius, so what I am going to do is get the snake go and have it 'attack' him." Hermione looked at Harry with a disapproving look but could not hide the smile that was threating to come across her face. Ron, Fleur, and Gabrielle looked at him with curiosity on their face. Harry motioned them to follow him down the stairs and right next to the door that lead into the dinning room. _**$Serpico, do you want to scare some people that are in the room right next to us?$**_ Harry asked in Parseltounge at his familiar as she slithered down his leg and into the room.

Sirius looked around the room that just held the Order meeting to see Molly Weasley bringing out food for dinner, her husband Arthur was helping her as in setting the table while the rest of the Order members talked amongst themselves. Just then, Sirius heard some hissing noise and looked down to see a two-foot long Black Mamba snake coming towards him looking at him menacingly. He screamed bloody murder as he fell back in his seat; Sirius heard laughing as he craned his neck to see Harry holding his sides, laughing so hard that he had tears coming out of his eyes, Ron was joining Harry in laughing, Fleur and Gabrielle were giggling behind their hands, and Hermine was trying to keep the smirk that was slowing forming on her face as everyone else was chuckling at Sirius.

"Oh hardy har har Pup, you think you're soooooooo funny, but I will get you back." Sirius said as he stood and picked up his chair. Harry finally got his laughter under control but still had a big grin on his face as a man with medium length brunette hair, a goatee, and stood about six feet tall came up to him and smiled. "So, you must be Monsieur Harry Potter, my name is Jean Delacour, and this is my wife, Appoline." Jean said, as he pointed to the woman standing next to him who looked like she could pass off as Fleur's older sister. Appoline stepped in front of Harry and pulled him into a hug that could only be explained as soft and warm. Unfortunately, she also pulled his head into her chest because of the height difference. 'Why is this happening to me?' Harry thought as he was released from the hug by Fleur's mother. Everyone found a seat at the table with Fleur sitting on Harry's right while Hermione took his left, Ron sitting next to her, and Gabrielle taking Fleur's right.

Jean and Appoline sat right in front of Harry and Fleur, Jean looked at Harry and said, "I have heard a lot about you from Fleur and your friends, while I did get some information from the paper, nothing that they've claimed seem to be true."

Harry scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment, "Yeah, you really cannot believe everything that Prophet prints, most of it is rubbish." Jean nodded his head with a small smile on his face. Appoline took up the conversation, "The paper is saying that you claim that The Dark Lord has returned and is the one that murdered the other Hogwarts Champion, is this true?"

Harry scowled a little at the question, "Why would I lie about a mass murderer who not only killed my parents but killed so many other innocent people that came back to life? He was never killed 100%as only his body was destroyed." He said with a little heat in his voice.

Jean held up his hands in surrender, "I don't mean to offend you or call you a liar, it's just very hard to believe that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned and…." Harry interrupted, "Sir, his name is Voldemort, using that stupid phrase because people are too scared to say his name, actually his real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Appoline shuddered at Voldemort's name and Jean had a frown on his lips, "Monsieur Potter, how do you know his real name?"

"I found out in my second year." Harry shrugged, "That was the same year that I found out I am a Parselmouth. I can prove it to all of you." With that, Harry stood up, took out his wand and wrote Tom Marvolo Riddle in the air, then waved his hand over it as the words then mixed to read: I am Lord Voldemort. He turned to everyone who had shocked expressions on their faces. "See, he is not even a Pureblood like he wants the world to be. Voldemort is a Half-Blood like me and even if this does not make you see the truth then this will." Harry then held his wand in front of his chest while saying, "I, Harry James Potter, herby swear on my life and magic that everything about Lord Voldemort and his return is true." He then raised his wand at an angle towards the ceiling.

" **Expecto Patronum!** "

The Stag appeared from the tip of Harry's wand and circled around the room searching for danger, but when it found nothing wrong, it walked up to Harry, nodded its head and slowly disappeared. If the shocked expressions of everybody and the silence was any indicator, then the whole room was in complete disbelief except for a select few. Jean and Appoline looked at the young boy in front of them who not only cast a spell that most adult wizards cannot master, but he swore on a magical oath that he meant everything that he said about The Dark Lord. The two of them looked at him in a new light and thought the he could be a very powerful wizard one day.

"Wow pup" Sirius whistled "So that was the stag that save my arse from the Dementors, it looks like Prongs doesn't it Moony?" Remus could only nod at the question as he was stunned by the intensity of the charm as it was stronger now than it was three years ago. Jean and Appoline shook themselves from their shocked state and smiled at Harry and Jean said, "Harry, that was a very powerful Patronus charm, you must be very skilled wizard if you can master it at such a young age." Harry scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "I'm mostly lucky when it comes to stuff like that and facing Voldemort four times now."

As harry sat back down, everyone started to dig in to dinner while talking about different topics ranging from very silly stuff to political. Harry found himself talking to Fleur, Gabrielle, Ron, and Hermione about random stuff like how their summer was. After dinner, everyone was still talking when Professor Dumbledore arrived through the floo and smiled with that slight twinkle in his eyes.

"Ah Mr. Potter how was your summer?" asked Dumbledore as he walked up to the table.

"It was alright Sir, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Well, I came here to tell you a few things, first off, your trial will be tomorrow at 2pm in Courtroom 10. Mr. Delacour afford to take you to the courtroom. I am sorry about this situation, I tried to talk to Cornelius and persuade him not to put you on trial, but I was unsuccessful."

Harry nodded at this, but a thought came to mind "Professor, I understand the main reason why they are putting me on trial, even if it seems very bloody stupid, but I have this feeling that this is about something much more than a simple spell being used in front of a muggle." Dumbledore smiled a bit "Very preceptive, to answer, yes Cornelius is putting you on trial for that, but also for the murder and Mr. Diggory, the Tri-Wizard earnings, and your claims about Voldemort being back."

Hermione looked very confused but the mention of the money and asked, "Professor, why would they question Harry about the earnings? That does not make any sense."

"When they wrote out the court forms for the trial, the reasoning behind the earnings was because if you are found guilty, The Ministry could demand you pay the money plus more back as in their eyes, you stole from The Ministry."

"What?!" shouted Harry, Fleur, and Hermione in unison

Fleur shook her head "This is ridiculous, your Ministry is trying to say that 'Arry is a murderer that stole money from the Tournament."

Harry leaned back in his chair heavily, the death of Cedric playing in his mind over and over, the sickening green light that struck him down within seconds. He turned to the Headmaster and asked, "Is there any way that I could prove that I'm innocent and that Voldemort did come back? What about that Truth Serum that I read about in my potion textbook? Or I could swear an oath." Dumbledore shook his head with a little sad smile "Veritaserum is what is you are referring to Harry and that could work, but that would also back them into a corner and lash out to charge you with more charges. An oath may also work; however, again that might back the minister into a corner that we cannot afford to put him in at this moment. I'm truly sorry about this outcome Harry, I wish I could change it, but my hands are tied."

Harry nodded his head in understanding, but that did not mean he thought that what was going on was even remotely fair. Dumbledore looked at Harry and said, "Oh, there is another reason why I'm here and that is to give you this Harry." Dumbledore dug his hand into a bottomless bag and pulled out a sword in its sheath, walked over to Harry and held it out towards him. "This is The Sword of Gryffindor, as you were the one to pull it out of the hat during your second year, it is rightfully yours."

"W-What? I cannot take this. It's a one of a kind artifact that resided in your office as it should be, not with someone like me." A shocked Harry said as he tried to tell the Headmaster that he did not deserve something like The Sword of Gryffindor.

"Harry, as you were the one to pull the sword from the hat, which I may add can only happen when someone is a true Gryffindor, so you are the proper person to wield this sword." Dumbledore said as he handed Harry the sword. "I would like to tell you that Sirius will be teaching you how to handle it properly." Harry looked at Fleur who was silent this entire time and she smiled and nodded her head as to say that he should accept the gift. He leaned it up against the table, but not everyone was keen on the idea and that took form in Molly Weasley.

"Albus, how could you give him a sword?! This is absurd! He could hurt someone or himself." Molly protested as she stood up, walked towards Harry and tried to take the sword away from him; however, Dumbledore stopped her from taking it from Harry by saying, "Molly, I understand that you are upset, but war is upon us and we must be sure that we are as prepared as we can in this time of deception and lies." She stopped, huffed, and walked back to her seat. Dumbledore then turned back to Harry, "I have also employed Miss Delacour as your personal trainer and bodyguard, which I have already discussed with her and her parents and I will make sure that accommodations are met for your situation."

Harry was surprised at what the Headmaster was telling him, and he looked at Fleur who had a hopeful look in her eyes. Harry nodded at her with a smile, but did have a question for her, "Fleur, are you sure about taking this position? What I have been through is not pretty." She had a determined look on her face as she nodded her head in agreement. Dumbledore clapped his hands together and said, "Alright, since we have been fed and sorted this out, I think that we should head to bed as we have still got a trial to go to, I bid everyone a Goodnight." With that said, the headmaster left the dinning room while everyone else got up and started to go to their separate rooms or floo to their homes.

"'Arry, you are rooming with me if that is alright you, is it?" Fleur asked as she stood up.

Harry blushed red with images of Fleur in a two-piece bikini from last year flashing in his head again. Sirius snickered at Harry as he had a goofy smile on his face as Fleur dragged him up the stairs to their room. Harry snapped out of his daze when Fleur stopped in front of the room to open the door and walked in with him following her. The room was average size with a queen size bed in the middle of the room backed up against the wall, a window that looked upon the street bellow, a bathroom, and a large armoire on the opposite side of the bed. Now, Harry was nervous as there was only one bed, so that would mean that they would be sharing it which made a certain body party start to grow a little as Fleur was a very beautiful older woman. Serpico unraveled herself from Harry, slithered up one of the bed legs and rested at the foot of the bed.

"Um, Fleur are you sure that you are ok with sharing a bed with me?" Harry nervously asked as Fleur rummaged around in one of the drawers of the armoire for what he guessed was some night clothes.

"Ha yes 'Arry, I don't mind sleeping with you, I'll go change in the bathroom. I think you have a change of nightwear in the bottom drawer." With that, she disappeared in the bathroom leaving a very nervous Harry to find his sleepwear in the bottom of the armoire which consisted of flannel bottoms and a lose fitting shirt. Harry went to the bed and laid out his clothes, then took off his shirt looking at the many scars that adorned his chest, stomach, and back, curtesy of the Dursleys and their beatings. He sighed as this was the biggest thing that he wanted no one to see, not even Ron and Hermione have seen the scars. After he changed into night clothes, Harry climbed into the bed on the left side when Fleur's voice came out from the bathroom.

"Are you dressed 'Arry?"

"Yes Fleur." He responded when the door opened and out stepped Fleur in a lose shirt that came down to mid-thigh and what he saw was a hint of white underwear. She gave him a soft smile while she walked over to the right side of the bed and climbed in. Harry laid near the edge of the bed as he possibly could, almost falling off. Fleur silently laughed at the fact that Harry was so scared to be in the same bad as her that he was almost falling off.

"Am I that scary to you 'Arry?" Fleur asked with mirth in her voice. Harry turned over to face her "Y-you are not scary, I'm just want to give you as much room as I can." Fleur was touched by his way of trying to make her more comfortable, but, she did want to be near him. "I'm fine 'Arry, thank you, but how about this?" Fleur slide over to his side and laid her head on his shoulder while draping her arm over his chest and leg over his legs.

"This better 'Arry?" Asked Fleur. Harry nodded has he tried to control his hormones as he could feel her breasts pressing up into his side.

"Goodnight Fleur."

"Goodnight 'Arry."

With that, Harry fell into a deep sleep with dreams about a blonde goddess that was laying right next to him.

 **A/N: Alright the first chapter is done. This is my very first Fanfiction, so I would to like to know what could be improved or changed. Please Read & Review. With that, Swat303810 signing off for now.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Trial

**The Guardian**

 **A/N: Holy Crap, 36 Favs, 49 Follows, and 6 Reviews within 24 hours. I never expected my story would get that much traction in that short of time. I am very happy for everyone who Fav, Follow, and Reviewed it. Now I will be answering some of the reviews. Here we go!**

 **Reviewers:**

 **Zeropowers0: Thank you, I will try and make sure that it stays interesting.**

 **AaronD1: , I will admit that I tried and failed to copy Rita's style; however, I wanted the article to be in your face and not subtle as I wanted to be more intense and terrifying than it was in the canon. I understand that you may not like it and thank you for the constructive criticism.**

 **2\. Ok, now I have had other people tell me to take the snake out, I understand that it may be an overused trope, but I do have a plan for the snake. The reason I have it in there is because the stories I have read that have a snake in it, the snake disappears about halfway through it without any explanation. So please just bear with me here.**

 **3\. The hiring of Fleur will be explained in this Chapter so hold on for a second.**

 **4\. Harry is a little more mature in this story than in canon, so he will not suddenly burst or be angry so fast, but I do have a plan for that as well.**

 **Depositaire: 1. Yes, I wanted Fleur to be more comfortable around Harry as he is able to resist her allure and treat her like a normal person. I have liked Harry/Fleur Fanfiction for a long time as I think that they can relate to each other very well.**

 **2\. The instance bashing would not sit right with me, there might be some bashing later in the story, but I will try not to make this story completely about bashing certain characters.**

 **3\. The snake (See #2 above.)**

 **4\. The fear will be explained in depth more, but the TLDR is that most of the speakers have been bigots, but again, it will be explained later.**

 **Thank for giving me some incite and helping me understand some things!**

 **kirios1: 1. With Dumbledore, I wanted him to be more formal with Harry at times because saying my boy or Harry does get stale after a while. Just mixing things up.**

 **2\. I made Fleur and Harry share a bed so early on is because she is very comfortable around him. It will be explained more in this Chapter so hang on.**

 **3\. The sword, again, explained in this Chapter, but I do not want him to rely on only his wand.**

 **4\. The accent is very hard to write, and I will go and fix the mistakes thank you.**

 **5\. The snake, read this chapter as hopefully I can explain it better.**

 **A/N 2: Wow, people have been generally happy with the first chapter. Thank you!**

 **Chapter 2: The Trial**

Bright light shinned through the semi-closed curtains of the room that Harry and Fleur shared. The light hit Harry as he woke up and found out that he was holding something in his right hand, he give it a squeeze to see what it was, and a moan came from the person he was holding. That woke Harry fully as he found that his hand found its way underneath Fleur's shirt and cupped her left breast. To add to the embarrassment, a certain part of his body reacted to this and was poking her in the lower back. Harry slowly removed his hand from her chest and moved it to a safer place over her shirt on her stomach.

"Groping and run 'Arry?"

The question froze Harry in his place. His face started to heat up from complete embarrassment and tried to speak but nothing came out. Fleur was shaking with silent laughter as she turned around and saw Harry beat red and trying to speak.

"'A it's ok 'Arry" said Fleur "I know that you did not grab my chest on propose. I actually found it flattering that you like my breasts so much."

With that said, Harry looked a little more relaxed but still was a little red, so he nodded and started to get out of the bed it came o him that he still had morning wood. He hurriedly got back in the bed and turned his back to Fleur. Fleur looked at Harry in confusion, wondering why he did not get out of bed, but then she smelled something in the air, which smelled like hormones. Since she was Part-Veela, she has a much more sensitive nose for hormones. Then, it dawned on her that he still had an erection. With a sly smirk on her face, she scooted closer towards Harry and laid her hand on his chest.

"'Arry, are you 'aving a problem getting up?" Fleur asked with a devious smile.

"U-um no, I'm not having a problem getting up, I just do not want to yet" stammered Harry.

Fleur still had a smirk on her lips but decided to nod in response. As harry tried to gain control over his body, a question came to mind about why Fleur was going to train him and be his bodyguard.

"Hey Fleur, could I ask you a question?"

Fleur nodded.

"Why did you agree to train me and be my bodyguard? I mean, why bother? You are out of school correct?" When Fleur nodded at that one, Harry continued "You could do anything now that you are of legal age, why not do that?"

Fleur took a minute to gather all of her thoughts together but when she did, "Well, for training you, you are a very powerful wizard, raw power runs off of you if you are angered, but also limited in the knowledge of spells. I might not be as powerful as you with certain spells, I do know more than you and I want to pass down what I know to you. For being your bodyguard, you seem to get into a lot of trouble, from what Ron and 'Ermione tell me, and I would like to be able to protect and help you when nobody else is able to. Also, I agreed to this because I want to thank you for saving Gabrielle last year."

"Fleur, you do not have to thank me for last year, I did what anyone else would have done in that situation." Said Harry "And are you sure about taking this position? People around me have almost been kill or injured."

"Yes 'Arry." Fleur responded with a determined look on her face.

Harry then looked at the clock that was sitting on the bedside table as it read 8:16 AM. With that, Harry and Fleur decided that it was time to get up, take a shower, and get some breakfast. Harry looks at Fleur who is standing up and stretching, her shirt riding up to reveal her what looks like silk panties and her flat stomach. He looks away blush a bit but did turn his head back to her.

"Do you want to use the shower first?" Harry asked.

Fleur smirked a bit "We could share a shower together, you know, it would cut the time in half."

Harry stammered, turned around and bolted into the bathroom, closing the door behind him while hearing Fleur's laughter. The shower felt really nice as he was able to get himself cleaned up very well. After drying off, he looked in the mirror and found himself to be pretty fit from all of the Quidditch practices and games the past four years. However, his good mood quickly diminished with all of the scars on his chest and stomach. He hated having these as they were a constant reminder of the abuse that he suffered at the hands of his so-called family. Nobody, not even Ron and Hermione know about the scars and he hoped to keep it that way. Harry puts on an oversized shirt from his cousin and pants that still needed a belt to keep on. When Harry came out of the bathroom, the sight in front of him put a smile on his face. He saw Fleur with what looked like a very tired Serpico wrapped around her waist while Fleur petted the snake's head.

"Alright, the bathroom is all yours." Harry said as he walked towards the bed.

"Thank you 'Arry, your little friend is very cute and pretty calm with me." Fleur responded as Serpico unwrapped herself from Fleur and rested on the bed.

"Yeah she is, actually before you go, I would like to ask you something." At her nod, he asked, "Did you mean to summon up one of the world's most dangerous snakes?"

Fleur looked at the snake and shook her head "No, I did not mean to do that, I meant to summon a common garden snake, but it seems like a good fit for you anyway." With confusion playing on Harry's face, she continued "You both are calm and nondeadly when not provoked, but when the time comes, you two can be deadly at the drop of a 'at."

Harry had a thoughtful look on his face while Fleur walked to the bathroom and he heard the water turn on. He spotted The Sword of Gryffindor propped up against his side bedside table. Harry grabbed the sword, sat down on the bed, unsheathed it, and gazed at the blade while thinking back to his second year. The year that everyone thought he was The Heir of Slytherin

 **Flashback**

 _Harry walked through the courtyard while students passed him glaring at him or talking behind his back. It was a few days after the so-called Dueling Club with Lockhart, where he found out that he could talk to and understand snakes called Parselmouth. Now they think he is the one responsible for the attacks on students thanks to The Daily Prophet. Harry did not know how he was able to speak to snakes, but Dumbledore did explain a reason why that might be._

" _Harry, my boy, the reason you can understand and speak Parseltounge is that the same person who gave you the scar, gave you the same ability." Dumbledore said._

" _He gave me this ability to talk to snakes?" Harry asked._

" _Yes, although, I doubt that he gave it to you on propose." Said Dumbledore._

 **Flashback End**

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when the door to the bathroom opened and Fleur walked out in only a towel around her as she walked over to the armoire to find some clothes. Harry felt his face heat up again from Fleur being almost naked in front of him. That brought a question to his head about how she could be so comfortable around him.

Harry turned to Fleur and asked "Hey Fleur, how can you be so comfortable around me? I mean, you are in only a towel, you tease me with your body, and just generally being more open around me."

Fleur stopped rummaging for some clothes and walked around to Harry. She sat on the bed for a moment before speaking "The reason I am comfortable around you is that I know that you are very noble and would not leer at me like most men would. Also, you treat me as me and not some sex object that is only there for her looks. The reason why I was so cold for a while was I had my mask of indifference on. The mask is there to ward people who have bad intensions off or it might show arrogance because people treat me like I am only pretty face and nothing in the head in terms of brains."

Harry listen to Fleur explaining and nodded in agreement with wanted to be treated differently from how they actually treated. He could remember her mask on for most of last year, except for after the second task and beyond. Fleur then had a naughty smirk on her lips.

"Also, I can tease you with views of my cleavage and you look away turning bright red which never gets old." And to emphasis her point, she leaned into Harry and showed off her cleavage, which was on full display. Harry's darted down to see the valley of her breasts that had some droplets of water falling down, he swallowed hard and he tried to look away, which he did after a minute of looking. Fleur giggled at his reaction and got up to get a shirt, jeans, bra, and panties, then went back into the bathroom to change.

With Fleur dressed, she, Harry, and Serpico who was on his shoulders went downstairs as quietly as possible to the dinning room for some breakfast. They found only three people awake, Sirius and Mr. Weasley reading The Daily Prophet while Mrs. Weasley was making breakfast. Sirius looked up from the paper when he heard someone coming down, and smirked when he saw Harry and Fleur.

"Did you two behave yourselves last night?" He asked while having a huge smirk.

Biting back a retort, Harry grabbed a spoon of the table instead and hurled it at Sirius, hitting him square in the forehead. Harry smirked triumphantly while Arthur chuckled, and Molly and Fleur giggled at the exchange between the godfather and godson. Fleur lightly slapped Harry on the back of the head, telling him to behave while Sirius was rubbing his forehead and glaring playfully at Harry.

Fleur then turned her attention to Sirius "What 'appened last night is for 'Arry and I to know and for you never to find out."

Sirius gapped at the two of them like a fish out of water, then shook his head with a smile on his lips "Pup, you are truly henpecked, and you are not even in a relationship."

Harry glared at Sirius, grabbed another spoon of the table, but before he could throw it at his childish godfather, Fleur grasped the utensil out of his hand, hitting him lightly on the forehead; telling him to sit down. He sat down with a huff while she sat down with a smirk on her face when Mrs. Weasley placed a plate full of eggs, bacon, and sausage in front of the two of them. He dug into his food when a thought came to his head. Harry turned to Sirius and asked "Sirius, why did Dumbledore want me to train with you on wielding the sword, couldn't I just rely on my wand?"

Sirius looked up from the paper again and said, "I have seen your ability with spells and your wand, but I think that you should learn how to wield a sword as it can have its advantages against the opponent. For example, Death Eaters will mostly stick to using spells, but if you can sneak up on them, the sword can be very useful and effective. Also, I do believe that the sword can deflect spells."

Harry looked in awe with that explanation and thought that it could be useful to know how to use a sword in combat. As he chewed on his food, another question came to mind. He looked at Sirius again and asked, "With my trial today, shouldn't there be someone to represent me?"

"Yes, as Jean will represent you while Dumbledore will be there, but only as a part of the court. Fleur will also be there as your bodyguard."

As Fleur and Harry were finishing their plate of breakfast, other people started to file into the dinning area for something to eat as well. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came down looking pretty tired and grumpy. He greeted them with a nod and Fleur did the same while the three of them very tired smiles in response. Fred and George came down seconds later with Jean and Appoline in toe. Harry was a little shocked by this as he thought that they went back to France after last night. When Jean sat down, Harry turned to him.

"Mr. Delacour how will this trial go, I've seen the articles of the paper saying that this was not about underage magic, but about Voldemort's return?"

"Harry, please call me Jean" Jean stated, "And for the trial, unfortunately the papers are not completely wrong. While they cannot put you on trial for the claims, what happened with you and your cousin was their chance for them to try and convicted you. Essentially character assassination and making sure that the public would not go into hysteria."

Harry nodded at this while his annoyance grew at the state of the government and the corruption.

 **Time Skip**

Harry stood in the middle of the main floor of the Ministry of Magic. His nerves were pretty high at the moment, but with Jean on his left and Fleur on his right, Harry knew hat he would be ok. He had the sword strapped on his left side while his wand was in the right-side pocket, while Serpico laid across his shoulders hissing at people quietly.

 _ **$Sserpico, do not worry, most of thesse people will not attack usss, but if any one of them do, I will give you the ok.$**_

 _ **$Ok master, I do not like any of these humansss.$**_ Serpico responded as she stopped hissing.

Jean lead them to the lifts, got in, and rode the lifts until the female voice announced, "Level 10: Wizegamont Courtrooms."

The three of them walked up to the doors to the courtroom but a guard stopped them "I'm sorry young man, but you cannot have any weapons on you while you are in the room."

Harry scowled a little but complied as he unclipped the sword from his hip, wand, and Serpico, handing them to Fleur who smiled when the snake curled around her waist and started to hiss that sounded like purring. Walking into the room, the front was filled with ministry officials who were talking amongst themselves. Jean lead Harry to a large chair right in the middle of the room while Fleur took a seat in the stands. He looked at Jean, who was standing a foot away from him. Minister Cornelius Fudge bagged his gavel in order to quiet the room down, then looked at Harry who saw a sinister look in the Minister's eyes, but his face remained neutral as possible.

"Order in the court. We have called this meeting today for the offences committed by Harry James Potter on the Second of August 1995. The charges are as followed: Using magic out of the premise of Hogwarts under the age of 17 and using magic in the presence of a muggle. How does the defense plead?"

Harry tried to keep his voice as level as he could when he answered, "Not Guilty."

Fudge then turned to Jean and asked, "Witness, please state your name and occupation for the court?"

"Jean Sean Delacour, Deputy French Minister of Magic here to represent Harry Potter." Jean said in a clear and loud voice.

Harry turned his head to look at Jean in complete shock when he fully introduced himself. However, when Harry looked back up at Fudge, he had a scowl on his lips and his eyes had a disgusted look in them. "Ok _minister_ , you have the floor." Fudge said while trying to look neutral, but Harry did notice how he said minister like it was poison on his tongue.

Jean nodded his head, "Thank you Minister Fudge. I would like to say that this hearing is nothing more than a show and a try at character assassination. Mr. Potter did indeed fight two Dementors off with a Patronus …"

"Preposterous! No 15-year-old boy can produce a Patronus Charm, let alone one powerful enough to drive away two Dementors." Hissed Fudge with a face of outrage.

"How can it be preposterous?" asked Jean, who was unfazed of Fudge's outburst "I have seen the charm with my own eyes, even my wife and two daughters saw it. Besides. I think we all know why this hearing is happening Minister, but what I want to know is why? Voldemort did indeed come back to life on that fateful night last year."

When Jean said Voldemort, most of the people in the room gasped in horror and flinched. Harry shook his head at their blatant stupidity of being afraid of a made-up name. But, Fudge saw Harry shacking his head and narrowed his eyes at him.

"What are you shaking your head at Mr. Potter?"

"All of you are scared of a made-up name, every time someone flinches or gasps in horror, you are giving him his true power." Harry said while trying to be polite.

Fudge and almost everyone else in the court had a look of confusion on their face. "Made-up name? His true power?" Fudge asked.

'Really? How stupid can you people be?' Harry thought as he looked at the people who made up part of the magical government. "Voldemort's real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, he was a student at Hogwarts some 50 years ago and for his true power: Fear. He thrives on fear and when someone gets scared of the name, that gives him more fear."

The chamber became deathly quiet, Fudge was still like someone stunned him, but someone cleared their throat. Harry turned his head to the person, who was a woman that had a pink hat and wore pink under her ministry robes. She stood up and smiled sweetly which made Harry shivered a little.

"How can we believe anything you are claiming when there is no evidence to support the claims that The Dark Lord is back?"

Harry's blood started to boil at the woman. These people are trying as hard as they can to push this under the rug and then prosecute him as a madman and murderer. He looked at Jean who was silent for most of the trial. They nodded at each other, agreeing about something. Harry then turned back at the woman and asked, "Alright, if the courts will allow me, I could provide some proof to the claims, would that be ok you?"

The woman's mouth dropped open and was about to protest when another woman, who looked to be about mid-40s stood up and interrupted "If you can truly provide some evidence, I would very much like to see it."

Until now, Dumbledore sat there silently proud of Harry not losing his temper with the Ministry, now he stood up and spoke "I agree with Madam Bones, Mr. Potter, if you could please show the court your proof."

Harry nodded with a hint of a smile on his face. He turned and walked over to Fleur who understood what he was going to do and gave him his wand back. Next, Harry went back to the middle of the room and wrote TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE in the air. He then waved his hand in front of the writing and the letters started to move until they spelled out I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.

"See, he made an anagram out of his real name. Voldemort is not even a pure-blood, he's a half-blood…"

"Stop this! These are lies that are being spread by you!" screeched the woman, interrupting Harry. Even Fudge, who was silent throughout the exchange looked like he was going to burst a blood vessel at what Harry was saying.

"Oh really? If these are lies as you say, I could swear on a wizard's oath or how about giving me Veritaserum? Would that work for you lot?" hissed Harry as he was getting tired of these idiots.

Fudge got sick of this exchange, so he banged his gavel to some order and get back on the right track while Jean walked over to Harry, putting a hand on the teen's shoulder. While all of this was going on, Fleur was sitting there with a small scowl on her face as she witness the British Magical Government doing anything they could to discredit Harry, even if that means charging him with false crimes. This boy, no man who has seen horrors that would haunt the darkest corners of their minds. Serpico started to hiss quietly at Fudge and the body who wanted to throw Harry in prison as she sensed that these people are two-faced. Fleur noticed the snake's hissing and tried to calm her down by petting her head, which did work a little.

Fleur then started to think about Harry and how much he has changed, matured, and grown up since last year. Yes, he was still rough around the edges, but even that pales in comparison to what he has accomplished in the past four years. She cared a lot about him as he treats her like Fleur, and not some sex object only good for her looks. 'Could I start to love him?' Fleur asked herself in her thoughts. 'He may be a few years younger than me, he is very mature for his age, especially compared to other males the same age or twice his age.'

Back with everyone else, Harry was sitting down in the chair, clutching his wand in his right hand so tightly that the knuckles were stark white. 'How can these morons justify trying to convict a teenager defending himself?' He thought as he was trying to keep his anger in check.

Fudge looked at Harry "You said that you are willing to be questioned under Veritaserum about the Dementor attacks, if that correct Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked at Fudge in confusion for two reasons. One, Fudge's voice sounded off, like he was scared or something. Two, that is not what Harry was talking about or showing, but he nodded anyway. Fudge turned his head to a guard that was standing near the entrance and asked "Ok, guard, could you please get a small vile of truth serum and bring it back here?"

The guard nodded his head and went to go get the potion. During this period of waiting, Harry turned to Jean and whispered, "Could you make sure that they only question me about the Dementor attack please?" Jean nodded with a smile.

The guard came back a minute later with a small bottle of clear liquid. He handed it to jean who dropped three drops into Harry's mouth. Harry's eyes glazed over, but other than that, nothing was wrong. Jean looked at Fudge who nodded, though reluctantly.

"Please state your full name and birthdate." Jean asked

"Harry James Potter, July 31st, 1980." Harry responded in a monotone voice

"Is it true that you can produce a Patronus Charm?"

"Yes, since my third year."

"Ok, did two Dementors attack you and your cousin yesterday, and if they did, where did it occur?"

"Yes, two attacked us in a tunnel in Little Whinging."

"Alright, administer the antidote." Jean said after he was done questioning Harry.

The guard who gave the potion to Jean dropped three drops into Harry's mouth. He gained focus in his eyes, then looked at Fudge, who was scowling at him, with a hard look.

"Alright" Fudge spat "After being questioned under Veritaserum, Harry James Potter, you are cleared of all charges. However, this does not mean anything about The Dark Lord, he has not returned!"

Harry glared at him for a second but smiled at Jean and Fleur who were smiling back at him. He won the small battle, but still needs to win the war.

 **A/N: Alright! Chapter 2 is done. Very sorry for delaying this several times, I needed time to refine somethings. Anyway Read & Review. Swat303810 signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3: Training (Fleur)

**The Guardian**

 **Chapter 3: Training**

 **Review responses:**

 **This has got to be my favorite review so far as it was made by a guest:**

 **(Mikey P): So, Harry was given Veritaserum to prove hos claims but decides toonly answer questions about the Dementor attack. And this is just after he goes out of his way to prove some information given about Voldemort is correct and true?**

 **I'm guessing you needed some way to continue with book 5's plot, despite already ripping it to pieces to fit Fleur into the story and have the two sleep in the same bed for no reason.**

 **Along with the regular grammar errors and disjointed narrative, and the M rating, I can only assume this will turn into some form of plotless smut or will continue as a contradictory mess. Or both. And I don't know what would be worse**

 **\- I know that my spelling is not great, but come on, spell his right. I'm still trying to get everything in a row, but with college and work, it is a little all over the place. Thank you for the review anyway!**

 **Guest: Please loose the snake. I have yet to read a story where Harry having a snake did not make the story worse. Remember, if something like having a snake is not essential to the plot, then it takes away from the story. Do no put things in just because you think that it is cool. If it does not add to the plot, then it is taking away from the plot.**

 **\- I do have a plan for the snake, people keep telling me to lose it, but I do want to try my hand with the snake. Please respect my decision on this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Harry, Fleur, and Jean walked out of the courtroom smiling that Harry was cleared of the charges. He put his wand back in his pocket, strapped the sword to his hip, and had Serpico wrapped around his left arm. Jean lead them to the floo where they flooed back to The Leaky Cauldron for a late lunch. As they walked the busy street up to the eatery, Harry asked Jean a question that was nagging at him for a few minutes.

"Jean, who was that woman in the bright pink hat?"

"Madam Dolores Umbridge" he scowled "While I do not know her personally, she is a well-known bigot and hates anyone who is not a Pure-Blood and British."

Harry looked confused at the statement "Why does she hate anyone who is not those two things?"

"I cannot give you a direct answer Harry, the only guess that I have is that she sees anyone who is not those two things as lesser beings that need to be controlled."

Harry shook his head at the stupidity of the reason but nodded anyway. When they got to The Leaky Caldron, Tom asked them where they would like to sit, which Jean replied that they would like a table in the back. Tom smiled and lead them to their table, but as they sat down, some of the customers recognized Harry and threw dirty looks his way and muttered under their breath. Jean saw of this and could not fathom the animosity, so he decided to ask Harry about it.

"Harry, why are those people throwing dirty looks at you? I know that the Prophet ran that article but still…"

"I don't understand it either" Harry shrugged "All I know is that this is like last year with the Tournament and second year with the basilisk. Most of magical Britain are sheep, they follow whatever is being printed."

"I know that you said some of the things that happened in your second year, but I would like to know more. Would you be able to tell us?" Jean asked with a face of curiosity.

Fleur nodded her head in agreement with her father's question. He had mentioned a little of what transpired that year while talking about his Parseltongue ability. He sighed as his hand went through his messy black hair as Harry contemplated telling them about that year. Though, when he looked up at their faces, he felt a little bit better about talking about it.

"Alright, where the rumors and whispers started was when I dueled Malfoy in that pathetic excuse for a Dueling Club. The club was run by Mr. Only-Knows-Obliviate-Lockart."

"Wait, you 'ad 'im as a professor?" asked an amused Fleur.

"Yeah, but he did not teach us anything about Defense, only his 'achievements'. Anyway, Malfoy summoned a snake, trying to intimidate me. The snake almost attacked a student, before I was able to intervene and told the snake not to attack. That was when the rumors started to go around that I was The Heir of Slytherin."

"I do know that Parseltongue is a very rare ability and only known descendants of Slytherin could possess it," Jean explained.

Harry shrugged and started to pick at his food and giving a few bits to Serpico who hissed her thanks while Fleur and Jean were in their own thoughts. With Jean, he was thinking about how someone this young has faced Voldemort four times and lived to see another day. His magic was very deadly when angered and Jean could only imagine how powerful this young wizard can be if he could harness his anger. Fleur was thinking about how caring Harry is and how she might reward him for his bravery in taking the Ministry on. With that thought, she smirked a little. When the trio was done with their meals, they paid and walked into an empty alleyway before apperating away to the street where Sirius lived on. As they walked through the entryway, the horrible screeching from yesterday came back in full force.

Harry and Fleur went up to their room while Jean went to the dining room to give a report of the trial. When they got to the room, Harry unstrapped the sword and leaned it up against his bedside table and flopped onto the bed with Serpico wrapped up into a tight ball at the foot of the bed. Fleur sat down facing Harry and asked him a question.

"'Arry, why didn't you 'ave papa ask you about Voldemort's return while you were under the potion?"

"Well, I figured that even if I did, it could have lead Fudge to do something like throwing me into St. Mungo's for being a nutter. I have to play by their rules right now, no matter how unfair this is."

"Zat does make sense 'Arry" Fleur agreed "'Owever, you did almost lose your temper for a minute back zere."

"Yeeaah" he scratched the back of his head sheepishly "I'm trying to keep it under control. It's hard when people call you a lier about a madman who killed so many being alive. School will be hell, just like last year."

"Hey Fleur, when is this training going to start?" Asked Harry with a face full of curiosity.

"Weeelll" Fleur smirked "'Ow about now 'Arry? Let's go talk to Sirius."

Harry followed Fleur downstairs and into the living area where Sirius, Jean, and Appoline were talking. Sirius looked away from the conversation and smiled widely at the two of them.

"Well, what can I do for you lovely lady?" Sirius asked in a mocked flirtatious voice.

"Not going to 'appen Black" she responded with a smirk "I wanted to know if you knew of a place in zis 'ouse zat I could train 'Arry?"

"Ha sure, follow me."

The two of them followed Sirius through the dining room and down a flight of stairs to what Harry concluded was a basement. When they got down there, Harry found out it was about the size of two Great Halls, maybe a little smaller than that, but still spacious enough for what they needed. Along the walls where all types of weapons, all of them muggle which was odd.

"This is perfect, thank you, Sirius."

"No problem but do go easy on him. I don't think that he will do anything if you tease him." And with that, Sirius went back upstairs.

Fleur took out her wand and transfigured her shirt and jeans into a light blue sports bra and gray short shorts. The bra stretched around her chest nicely while the shorts accented her ass and long shapely legs. Harry blushed and looked to the side, Fleur saw this and licked her lips slightly. She then transfigured his clothes into a gray sleeveless shirt and workout shorts. Fleur noticed that there was a purple mark on his right arm, about one inch in diameter, she decided to ask about the mark later as she wanted to get started.

"Alright 'Arry, you know ze Stunning Spell correct?" He nodded "Ok, now show me 'ow powerful you's is."

As she said this, a practice dummy materialized in front of them about ten feet away. He nodded and raised his wand at the dummy, focusing his magic.

STUPIFY!

The spell shot out of the tip of the wand and hit the dummy in the chest, which pushed it back about five feet. Fleur looked impressed, but she knew that the target would have been in pieces if it was a threat or if Harry was in a life or death situation.

"Very good 'Arry. zat 'ad some power behind it. Now, let's try focusing more of your magic into zat spell. Try and gather up all of the magic you can and fire it at the dummy ok?" Fleur said as she waved her wand and the target went back to its original spot.

Harry was confused by this as he thought he put all the magic he could gather behind that spell, but nodded all the same. He closed his eyes and tried to collect all the magic within him. Fleur saw the aura surrounding Harry and was amazed at the power that he had in him. However, Fleur knew that this was not even half of the potential power this young man had. Harry did feel a lot of magic within him, he opened his eyes and aimed at the dummy.

STUPIFY!

This time, the spell whizzed by and hit the target in the head, sending it back about 13 feet. Harry had his mouth wide open at the power of the spell while Fleur smiled and clapped her hands. "Awesome 'Arry, zat was much better. I want to ask you something, 'Ave you noticed zat your spells are more powerful and deadly when you are angry and in a life or death situation?"

Harry thought about that for a second and nodded "Yeah, I have noticed that they have more power behind them. Why?"

"Well, one of the reasons for training you are so zat you can 'arness that anger and use it to your advantage, so you are not needing to be angered in order to be powerful. Now, let's 'ave a friendly due." Fleur finished with a smirk.

She walked over in front of Harry a few feet away. Harry was nervous about this as she was several years older than him, so she knew more advanced spells and curses. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and raised his wand. Neither one made a move for several seconds before Harry shot the first spell at her. The Stunning Spell whizzed towards her, but Fleur merrily stepped to the left as the spell shot passed her and fizzled out. Harry aimed again and fired another spell at Fleur, but she just stepped aside of it, missing her. Fleur was smirking the entire time and decided to test him in his focus. She leaned forward so that her cleavage was on full display for Harry and winked at him. Harry blushed beet red and looked away quickly, that was when a spell hit him in the chest, sending him on his back. He groaned as he felt like the wind was knocked out of him. Fleur walked over to him and smiled down. Harry glared at her for cheating and flaunting her assets.

"You cheated!" Harry tried to yell, but it came out wheezy.

"So?" Fleur asked, "Do you zink zat ze Death Eaters will play by the rules, or what about Voldemort? You 'ave to be ready for anything zat comes your way, even flirting girls because you do not know what zeir true intentions are."

"Alright, alright. I get your point" said Harry as Fleur grasped his hand and hauled him up on his feet. Harry felt embarrassed that Fleur was able to beat him so easily, but conceded that she was older so it was expected that she would wipe the floor with him.

"Alright, let's try concentrating on gathering your magic," Fleur explained as she guided Harry to a chair where he sat down.

"Look inside yourself and focus on manifesting your magic in and around you alright?"

Harry nodded but was really worn out from the mock duel that they had. Harry closed his eyes and tried to focus on his magic. Fleur was able to see Harry's aura again, but this time, his aura turned into a combination of red and green which confused and shocked Fleur. Then Fleur remembered that Harry told her that he was almost sorted into the Slytherin House his first year, which explained the green tint to what would have been a red aura. While Fleur was watching, Harry could feel the power of his magic and be able to see the manifested aura that was red and green. Harry was shocked by the color green but remembered what The Sorting Hat told him back in his first year. Harry opened his eyes and zeroed in on the target dummy, he raised his arm with his wand in hand.

REDUCTO!

The spell flew through the air and made contact with the target, obliterating it pieces with so much force, that Fleur had to throw up a shield in order not to get hit with the shrapnel. With that much power released, Harry fell forward but did not hit the ground as Fleur was able to catch him.

"Zat was amazing 'Arry. 'Ow did you put some much power behind zat spell?" Fleur asked as she cradled Harry in her arms.

"I-I do not know Fleur, I just focused on collecting my magic and I needed to release it. That Reducto Curse was the first thing that came to mind." Harry answered, slightly out of breath and very tired.

"Alright, well, I zink zat is enough training for today. You look exhausted." Giggled Fleur as she helped him back on his feet. Harry agreed and, with the help of Fleur, walked up the stairs and to their room.

When they got to the room, they found out that they both smelled, badly. Fleur offered the shower to Harry first, but he told her to go ahead and take her's first. While she was in the shower, Harry sat down on the bed and petted Serpico's head as the snake hissed in pleasure. Harry started to think back to how Fleur was teasing him and if she could have feelings for him.

'Could she like me as more than a friend? I mean, she said that she was comfortable around me, but does that equate to something more?'

He sat there thinking those thoughts over and over again. To be honest, Harry did have a crush on her last year and that crush only grew more as she became his bodyguard and teacher. However, with Voldemort back, Harry became a little scared as Voldemort would surely try to get to him through her if they did get together. Harry was brought out of his thoughts when the bathroom door opened and Fleur came out with only a towel wrapped around her hair. Harry could only gape as he took in all of her glory, but turned away quickly before he started to stare at other parts of her body.

"'Arry" Fleur purred as she walked over to the bed with her hips swaying.

"F-Fleur, could you please put some clothes on?!" Harry stammered out as he tried not to look at Fleur. A small of his brain was yelling at him for being a big pussy for not looking, but the part of his brain with the most common sense won as he did not turn around.

Fleur laughed lightly at Harry's reaction but decided to grabbed some clothes and threw them on. Harry then went to the bathroom to take his shower, all the while not looking at Fleur. The hot water felt good on his aching body as the training wore him out, which was weird as Quidditch practice was for hours, in the rain, snow, and sleet at times. Harry washed up and got out of the shower to dry himself off. Along with the scars that married his body, the purple scar that was from the Baskilisc second year was there.

'Should I tell Fleur and the others about my scars?' harry thought as he gazed at them.

Shaking his head, Harry got dressed and came out of the bathroom to see Fleur sitting on the edge of the bed with his sword in her hands, examining it. He went over to her and sat down next to her.

"What's up Fleur?" He asked.

"I'm looking at ze sword because I thought you mentioned zat it was special, but besides ze obvious point of it being owned by one of ze founders of your school, zat else?"

"I think I know," Harry said, "When I stapped the snake, I stapped it through its mouth. I got the venom on the blade, so it could have the venom infused into the blade, but that is just a thought. I'm gonna ask Sirius about when he is training me."

Fleur nodded but a thought came back to her "'Arry, I saw a purple mark on your arm, what is zat?"

"Oh, this?" Harry rolled up his sleeve and showed her it and she nodded "When I stapped the snake, one of its fangs got me in the arm. Luckily Dumbledore's Phienox saved me at the last second." Harry explained.

Fleur traced a finger along the scar and felt the skin. It was a little rough, but surprisingly soft at the same time. As Fleur stared at Harry's arm, he had a good view of her chest as the shirt seemed a size too big and slipped down to show more. Harry avoided his eyes as Fleur said that they should get down for dinner. The two of them went down to the dining area where dinner was just starting, Sirius saw them come in and smirked.

"So, did you two start training or was he too busy drooling over you?" Sirius asked with amusement. Fred and George snickered, Ron laughed, and Hermione had a little smirk on her lips while everyone else chuckled.

"Non, I was able to get 'Arry to gather 'is magic and practiced ze Stunning Spell. 'Owever, I do know that 'e liked my outfit." Fleur responded.

Harry buried his face in his hands out of sheer embarrassment. In all honesty, he did really like her outfit, but that even that made him blush harder. Sitting next to Hermione while Fleur sat next to him, Harry finally got his blush under control and started to eat. Hermione, who got her amusement under control, turned to Harry and asked, "So Harry, what is Fleur teaching you? Is she teaching you more curses or more defensive spells?"

Harry looked upon her with amusement while Hermione looked like she was out of breath, then responded, "For now, controlling my emotions and gathering my magic up and focusing it so that my spells are more powerful. Nothing extreme yet."

"Well, that does make sense, starting off with gathering up magic could help with the power of the spells, I have noticed that your spells are deadlier when you are angered or in a life or death situation."

"Oui" Fleur agreed "Zat is what I 'ave been telling 'im. If 'e could 'arness zose emotions, zen ze spells could be deadlier."

Fleur, Harry, and Hermione talked while eating dinner and when dinner was done, they continued to discuss when Sirius decided to join the conversation.

"I want to also start training you Harry in sword fighting and deflecting spells. Fleur, would you like to help me?" Sirius asked as he turned his attention to Fleur.

"I would love to help Sirius, but 'ow about we do it tomorrow as 'Arry is still depleted from today and a good rest should work in restoring his magic."

Sirius nodded "Or course. Now that everyone is fed and looking tried, I think that you two should retire for the night."

Harry and Fleur agreed, said goodnight to everyone that was still up and went to the room to settle down for the night. Fleur grabbed her pj's and changed into them which caused Harry to blush and turned his attention to Serpico and Hedwig, who was staring each other down. Harry got his sleeping clothes and went to the bathroom to change. Fleur found this odd on some level.

'Is he that embarrassed to change in front of me or is he hiding something' thought Fleur as her gaze went from the bathroom door to Harry's familiars. She smiled at the two's actions of trying to outdo the other in the staring contest. Harry came out of the bathroom a few moments later to see Fleur laying underneath the covers of the bed. He went over to his side and crawled into the covers, but felt Fleur tugging him to come closer to her. Fleur pulled him so his head was cradled in between her breasts and intertwined her legs with his.

"Goodnight 'Arry."

"G-Goodnight Fleur."

 **A/N: Yes, this chapter was a shorter one than the others, I tried to work with some other ideas, but it did not work with the chapter. Anyway, I am working on an idea for a Harry Potter/Bayonetta crossover, I have not started the outline at all, but it's an idea, so keep an eye out for it. With that said, I will not forget about this story. Please Read & Review. With that, Swat303810 Signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4: Training (Sirius & Fleur)

**OK, Finally done with this chapter. Now, it is time for Review Responses:**

 **ObsessedWithHPFanFic - Good chapter and interesting showing of Harry's power. Thanks for sharing!**

 **-Thank you for reading and reviewing the chapter!**

 **(Not for Chapter 3 but I did want to put it here) Baby Huey - you need to work on your dialog. each character needs to sound different. also, the dialog that you have written is ve4y stiff and formal. people don't speak like that.**

 **-I know, and I am trying to work on the dialog, making it smoother. I was never that good at writing dialog, but thank you anyways!**

 **Longer A/N at the end, but Enjoy 'till then**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **The Guardian**

 **Chapter 4: Training (Sirius & Fleur)**

 **Dream**

Harry found himself in an empty, barely light room with a full-size mirror in front of him. He moved closer to it to get a better look, but then his scar started to burn and throb. Harry screamed in pain clutching his forehead, looking around the room to find someone but found nothing. Just then, something appeared in the mirror.

"Voldemort," Harry whispered with fear in his voice

Voldemort's face twisted into a deranged laugh which made Harry close his eyes, trying not to flinch.

"Haha, What's wrong Potter?" He sneered "Scared of me? That is odd considering the fact that you and I are not so different."

With that, Voldemort's face disappeared and Harry saw himself, but with Riddle's face smiling maliciously back at him. Then, he could see all of Voldemort's memories and could feel the joy and delight Tom felt when killing all of those people. Harry tried to block the memories from his mind, but they were too strong.

"NOOOOOOO!"

 **Dream Ends**

"AAAHHHH" Screamed Harry as he awoke with a start, sweat dripping down his face. His scream woke up Fleur as she found Harry paler then she has ever seen him.

"'Arry! W'at is wrong? Are you ok?" She asked in a panicked and worried voice.

Harry had his legs curled up to his chest with his chin resting on his knees, eyes closed, and kept muttering something that was too low for Fleur to understand. Fleur wrapped her arms around his shoulders, drawing Harry against her. Doing this, she was able to hear what he was muttering and what she heard was frightening.

"I am not Voldemort, I am not Voldemort."

Upon hearing this, Fleur tried her best to comfort Harry as she rocked him slowly back and forth, rubbing his back. Harry stopped muttering after a while but was still stiff and Fleur knew she needed to ask him about what he saw in his dream in order to help him further. She put her index finger under his chin, guiding his head to look at her face.

"'Arry, what 'appened?" Her voice full of concern and worry.

Harry hesitated for a moment before, "Voldemort said that he and I are not so different."

"You saw 'im?" Fleur gasped

"N-not in person, I-I was in an empty room with a mirror. Voldemort's face appeared, told me what I just said, then showed me my reflection with h-his head in place of mine. I was able to see all the memories and feel the joy he had when killing all of those people." His voice sounded so broken, like someone who just saw a murder.

Fleur just held Harry, trying to comfort him the best she could at the moment. Hearing what Harry told her made Fleur's heart bleed for him as there is a clear connection to The Dark Lord and making Harry feel/see those memories would drive a normal person to suicide. Fleur then felt Harry shift against her and his breathing settled down, meaning he fell asleep, more than likely from the exhaustion of that nightmare.

'I have to help him, no matter the cost. He deserves it.' Thought Fleur as she drifted back to sleep, still holding Harry.

Rays of sunlight crept into the room when Harry's eyes fluttered open, only to find that his head was buried in something soft and that smelled nice. After a few moments, his brain kicked in, remembering the nightmare from last night and Fleur comforting him. Harry then realized that his face was in her cleavage as the thin material of the shirt did not leave much to the imagination. Harry went beet red, but two things made this situation even more embarrassing: he had morning wood, which was pressed up against Fleur's pelvis and his left hand was resting on her right ass cheek.

'Really!?' Harry thought 'This is so embarrassing!'

'Wait! If she is this close and does not mind being naked in front of you, then give that ass a squeeze!' A voice that sounded like Sirius echoed in Harry's head.

'What? No! I will not grope Fleur!' Harry thought

'Pussy! Come on, do it! If she teases you and gives you a view of her goods, then take advantage of the moment.' The voice said back.

Harry tried to think of all the reasons that this was a bad idea, but what the voice said was true. Fleur had teased him with views of her cleavage and coming into the room naked. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before giving her ass a firm squeeze. Fleur moaned in her sleep which made Harry freeze, thinking that he woke her up, but all she did was push him closer to her. She moaned again, but Harry did not hear it as his head was now fully encapsulated by her supple breasts. A few moments later, she stirred awake and smiled a little when she found out that she used Harry as a big teddy bear.

"Good morning 'Arry, I figured you couldn't resist my butt," Fleur said in a sleepy voice.

Harry stiffened "I-I didn't mean to, um…"

"'Arry, I don't mind zat you did it. It surprised me, but it was not an unwelcome surprise. Although, I would 'ave 'ought zat you were a breast man." At this, Harry, out of sheer embarrassment, buried his head into her cleavage, which added to Fleur's amusement.

Fleur then extracted herself from him, sitting up and looking at Harry with concern. Harry was a little surprised that her mood could change from teasing and playful to being worrisome so quickly.

"'Arry, are you ok, after last night?"

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then opened them "I d-do not know, while this is not the first of these kinds of dreams, the one last night was just too real …"

"Zis 'as 'appened before?!" hissed Fleur, interrupting him. The look on her face had rage written all over it and the thickening of her accent was an indication that she was not happy with learning this.

"Yeah," Harry nodded, "I think that there is some connection between him and I, although I don't have any solid proof."

Fleur stared at him in shock as he told her that there might be some kind of connection between him and The Dark Lord. She could not imagine how that could be affecting Harry mentally, in having a look into that madman's mind.

'How as he not gone insane by now?' Fleur thought when she felt something moving at the foot of the bed.

Harry and Fleur turned to see Serpico uncoiling herself and turn towards them. Fleur then noticed how black the snake's eyes were, they were like eternal black pits that wanted to suck out the soul of people, Fleur thought that they were like Harry's eyes, in that his eyes were like deep pits that could look into your soul, though his eyes were emerald instead of black.

 _ **$Masster, what iss wrong? I felt you waking up and screaming last night.$**_

 _ **$Jusst a dream Serpico, nothing to worry about.$**_ Harry answered the snake.

Serpico shook her head slightly _**$I may not be a human and do not know the workings of the human mind, but I can tell when ssomeone is a bad liar, ssso, are you going to tell me?$**_

 _ **$Fine.$**_ Harry shook his head exasperatedly _**$I had a nightmare about me becoming The Dark Lord, Voldemort, as he showed me that we are not that different. I was also able to feel his emotions as well.$**_

Fleur watched as Harry and Serpico talked and it made her think, yet again, how special Harry was. Here, laying in the same bed as her is a young man that killed a Basilisk, mastered the Patronus Charm, and has the ability to talk to snakes. Diverting her attention to the clock on the nightstand, which read: 8:55 AM.

"'Arry, we should get up as you do 'ave training with Sirius and I today."

Harry groaned, but go up anyways to gather his clothes for the day when he turned to see Fleur bending down, picking up something from the ground beside the bed, so her supple heart-shaped ass was in perfect view of him. Fleur turned her head and saw his reaction, so with a wicked smile, straightened up, put her hands on the back of her head and started to roll her hips slowly. All Harry could do was watch as Fleur continued to roll her hips in a very seductive way, which awoke his second head for the second time that morning. When Harry noticed this, he bolted for the bathroom, blushing bright red. Fleur started to laugh at the reaction and turned back to get dressed.

With Harry and Fleur changed, along with Serpico around Harry's shoulders, they went downstairs to the dining room to see that it was empty except for Sirius, who was reading the paper. When he laid his eyes on the two of them, he smiled, folded up the paper, and got up from the table.

"You ready to start your sword training Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Now?" Harry's face scrunched up into a look of confusion "What about breakfast?"

"Forget about that right now Pup, let's get started." With that, Sirius turned towards the basement.

The group got down to the basement where Sirius went over the far wall that had an abundance of swords and grabbed a five-foot longsword. He turned back to Harry, who was handing over Serpico to Fleur, who then walked a few feet away from Harry and Sirius. Sirius walked over and stopped about ten feet away from Harry, getting into a stance that had his left foot leading, knees slightly bent, and had the sword in his right hand with the index and middle finger of the left hand rested on the flat side of the blade, two inches away from the guard.

"Draw your sword." Said Sirius in an unusually serious tone.

Harry nodded as he gripped the handle, unsheathing the four-foot long Sword of Gryffindor as the blade shone slightly in the light of the room. While it did feel a bit odd holding a sword, it was not uncomfortable. Harry leveled the sword at Sirius, taking the stance that he used for dueling, which was having both feet shoulder length apart and knees slightly bent as well.

"Attack me!" Sirius commanded

Harry hesitated for a moment before charging with his sword raised above his head. Sirius was still in his stance when Harry was in striking distance when he deflected Harry's swing by guiding the swords to his right, Harry's left, and making him stumble pass. Harry regained his footing and turned, taking a swipe at Sirius' legs, but he saw this coming and stepped back, avoiding the slash and kicked his godson in the leg causing him to lose balance. Harry fell onto his back which caused the sword to fall from his hand, clanging a few feet away. He then found the tip of his opponent's sword inches away from his nose. Following the blade up, he saw Sirius smirking down at him.

"Do you yield young one?" Sirius asked, smiling at his rather lame joke.

Harry narrowed his eyes and did something that caught Fleur and Sirius by surprise. He used his left leg to kick the sword that was pointed at him to the side as he hopped back onto his feet and grabbed Sirius' hand that had the sword and twisted it, the sword clanged to the ground. Sirius had a surprised look on his face as he was disarmed. Now, the two of them stared each other down for a few moments before they turned and rushed towards their respective weapons.

As Harry reached his sword, he heard shouting of spells in his direction. Turning to see several stunners coming his way, which were going to be difficult to dodge, so Harry stood up and gripped the sword with both hands, he closed his eyes as he listened to the sound that was emitting from the spells. When the spells were close enough, Harry opened his eyes and swung the sword through the middle stunner, slicing it in half which caused it to go off on either side of Harry.

Seeing the stunned expression on his godfather's face, Harry rushed at him with the tip of the sword dragging on the floor, causing sparks to trail behind Harry. While Sirius had to admit that Harry was faster than he thought, he was still not fast enough as he was about to snap his wand away before bringing up his sword, meeting Harry in a head-on collision as the two swords clashed against one another, creating a resounding metal echo.

While Harry and Sirius were fighting, Fleur was watching with Serpico, who was hanging around her shoulders and was surprised that Harry was able to slice through those spells so easily. No, completely shocked was better to describe how Fleur felt watching Harry and his godfather had a mock-duel

'And this is only Harry's second time fighting with a sword.' Fleur thought.

Back with Harry and Sirius, who were fighting for dominance in the sword lock; Sirius won and pushed Harry back, knocking him off balance. With Harry stumbling for his balance, Sirius crouched down, spun with his right leg extended, and knocked Harry down on his back again. The Sword of Gryffindor sliding across the floor, leaving Harry without a sword. Sirius got on top of Harry's stomach and stuck his sword into the ground, inches away from Harry's head and angled the blade so that it was barely touching his throat.

"Do you yield?" Ask Sirius in a serious tone.

Harry swallowed thickly "I do."

Sirius smiled as he got off of Harry and offered him a hand. Harry smiled weakly at the hand as he grasped it as he was hauled up onto his feet. Fleur was walking towards the two of them with Harry's sword in hand.

"Zat was amazing 'Arry. You 'andled zat sword very well for your second time. 'Ow did you know that the sword would slice through Sirius' spell?" Asked Fleur as she handed Harry his sword, who nodded his thanks and sheathed it.

"Hehe, I didn't," Harry said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head "I took an educated guess."

"What!?" Shouted Sirius "That was very stupid to do Pup, what if it did not work?"

Harry shrugged "Someone mentioned that the sword could do something against spells, so I wanted to put that to the test. Well, it sliced through it, so I now know what it could do."

Sirius shook his head "That doesn't matter, please do not be that reckless again because while this may have been practice, think of it as the real deal every single time." He took a deep breath and shot a glare at Harry who returned it "Well, while that may have been stupid, it does help us as Fleur and I are going to teach you about dodging and making that last-second choice whether to dodge or slice a spell."

Sirius and Fleur walked about twenty feet away from Harry, turned towards him and drew their wands which were pointed at him. Harry drew his sword and leveled it at the two across from him. He was very tired from the mock fight with Sirius, but he had to push himself further. Sirius fired off the first spell, a Reducto Curse, with Fleur following a few seconds later with a Stupify charm. Harry was able to see that Sirius' spell was about shoulder level on his left while Fleur's was about hip level on the right. Harry shifted his left shoulder slightly to avoid the first spell, then slashed down diagonally to the right, cutting the second one in half.

"RAPID FIRE!"

Harry then saw about ten spells heading his way quickly. He thought of running to the side in order to avoid the barrage of spells, but he knew that Sirius and Fleur would be on the sides to trap him. Harry then saw a gap on the bottom that he could slide through, and with that, Harry ran full speed at the wall of spells and curses and slid under them. He hopped up to find himself at wand and sword point, courtesy of Fleur and Sirius.

"While that was a clever move to go under the spells, you need to be less predictable," Sirius said with a cocky grin.

Harry scowled a little at the grin but did not say anything. He took action as he swung his sword, knocking Sirius' sword to the side, spun to avoid Fleur's curse, then elbowed her in the gut causing the wind to be knocked out of her and had her drop to the floor. Harry then kicked the feet out from underneath his godfather, knocking him to the floor as well. He then got out his wand, pointing it at Sirius while having his sword pointed at Fleur. Harry was breathing very heavily at this point in time and looked like his was about to pass out.

"Give up?" Harry breathed out, still trying to catch his breath.

"Haha, not bad Prongslet," Sirius said as he got back onto his feet "However, I see that we need to work on your stamina. You are out of breath already and building up your endurance will help out with that."

"Your sword skills are not bad, amateur yes, but not completely clueless. With that said, I think my part of training is done for the day, go and get something to eat." Said, Sirius, as he then put the sword he was using back on its spot on the wall and walked back up to the main floor.

Harry and Fleur went back up to the main floor to see Mrs. Weasley cooking breakfast, but no sign of anyone else. With that, the duo walked back to their room to change clothes and for Harry to take a breather from the training session. Fleur decided to take a shower before heading down for food, while Harry went down there with Serpico wrapped around his right forearm. When he got down to the dining room, he saw Jean, Appoline, Gabrielle, and Hermione eating which he found odd as it had only been a few minutes between him and Fleur coming up from the basement and now. Jean looked up from his paper to see Harry coming in and sitting down beside his bushy-haired friend.

"Good Morning, or should I say Good Late-Morning Harry. How was your first training session with Sirius?" Jean asked with a smile.

"Hehe, Good Morning to you too Jean and it was good, exhausting though," Harry responded as he dug into his plate.

Jean laughed "That's training for ya when you are first starting out. Speaking for training and trainers, where is Fleur?"

"Oh, she wanted to take a shower before coming down to get some food. Actually Jean, would I be able to ask you a question?" Harry asked as he turned towards Jean and Appoline.

"Sure, what is it?"

"How do you know Sirius and of his innocence?"

"Ha, well we did not know him personally, but we did know him through the reputation of being the 'traitor' of the Potters. Dumbledore came to us in France to propose the bodyguard position to Fleur and mentioned Black. I really did not believe him, but I was able to question Sirius under the truth serum. Now that I know of his innocence, I am trying to get a trail for him through the France Ministry." Jean explained.

"Really? Do you think that the trail would go through?"

"Hopefully" Replied Jean "Although Fudge might fight back when the news goes public."

Harry snorted "What else is new?"

Hermione spoke up "Wouldn't Sirius still be wanted in Britain even if he is cleared in France?"

"True" Appoline spoke, "What you said is true, but it would put pressure on Fudge from the French Ministry and ze British public."

"Oh, that does make sense, but let's hope that it works because Fudge is a complete idiot." Hermione nodded with Harry, who smirked at her description of the minister.

Hermione then turned to Harry "So, did you learn any new spells? Or did you learn more about the theory of magic?"

Harry chuckled "Sirius' part of training is with weapons, endurance, and basic self-defense while Fleur's is about the magic side with learning how to harness my power and learning new spells."

Hermione made an 'O' with her mouth for a moment before understanding and nodded, turning back to her food. Right then, Fleur came down, having just finished with her shower if the damp hair of her's was any indication. She greeted her parents, Gabrielle, and Hermione before sitting next to Harry as Mrs. Weasley placed a plate of food in front of Fleur then left the room claiming that she needed to wake up the rest of the kids. When she was out of hearing distance, Harry turned to the group and asked, "Ok, what is wrong with Mrs. Weasley?"

Hermione looked confusingly at Harry "What are you talking about Harry? She seems fine to me."

"I'm talking about how she has not thrown a fit about Fleur and I sharing a room or how I am being trained," Harry responded.

"I can answer that." Jean jumped in, "Right before coming to get you from Privet Drive, Dumbledore explained the plan to the Order and Molly was not happy about it. She claimed that Fleur was too old for you and was only going to abandon you. Molly also said that you were too young to be training for war. Let's just say that Fleur and my wife almost burned her to a crisp, but Arthur did step in and calmed her down saying that Fleur would not do anything to harm you and that you have faced V-Voldemort several times. After a while, she did calm down, but she is still not completely happy with the situation."

Harry shook his head at the explanation before returning to finish what was left of his breakfast. Right after he finished, Ron came down, looking pretty tired, but Harry noticed something off with him. He was not drooling when around Fleur or becoming jealous of him because of Fleur. Now that Harry was taking notice of Ron's behavior, Hermione was not cold towards Fleur or calling her rather degrading names. This seemed weird to Harry as both of them could not have changed overnight, so he wanted to know why the sudden 180 in their attitudes. Harry got up from his seat and said, "Ron, Hermione, could I talk to you for a second?"

Hermione looked up and in Ron's case, turned his head to face Harry with both of them looking at him with complete confusion on their faces, but both nodded "Sure mate."

Hermione and Ron followed Harry out of the dining room while Fleur and her family were watching the interaction with interest and confusion. Jean and Appoline turned to their oldest to question her about it, but Fleur just shrugged as she did not know either but was curious about what Harry wanted to talk to the two about. Harry lead the others into the main living area before turning back to Ron and Hermione.

"Ok, what is going on with you two?" Harry questioned with a raised eyebrow and a calculated look on his face.

Hermione and Ron were completely shocked at the look and question coming out of the raven-haired person in front of them, but Ron was the one who asked, "what do you mean 'What's going on with you two'?"

Harry pointed at Ron "You haven't gone glassy-eyed or drooled around Fleur, which if I remember, you cannot become immune overnight. Also, you do not seem jealous of Fleur being around me, which is odd as you have gotten jealous about things that have happened to me in the past."

Harry then turned his attention to Hermione, "And you kept saying that Fleur was vapid, shallow, and a spoiled princess all last year. What changed in you two to become nice and not a drool machine, or are you somehow faking being nice?"

Both of their expressions of confusion changed to regret and shame as neither of them would look Harry in the eyes, staring at the floor instead. After a minute of complete silence, Hermione spoke up.

"I-I did think that Fleur was a spoiled princess, but when I was talking to talk to her, getting to know the real Fleur and not the persona that I saw last year. I know that judging her before I actually talked to her was not very mature."

Harry snorted in spite of himself, however, Hermione still wouldn't look at him, "Hermione, look at me."

It took a few moments, but she finally looked up into Harry's eyes and he was able to tell that she was telling the truth. He then turned to his other best friend, Ron, telling him the same thing as Hermione. It took a little bit longer, but Ron did lift his head up to see Harry looking at him with a raised eyebrow, signing him to explain his side.

"There is no excuse for my actions last year." Ron started with a sigh, "Since summer started, I thought about what I did and that made me feel bloody horrible as I let my jealousy get the better of me. As for the whole thing with Fleur, spending more time around her, I was able to resist the allure for a while, but I am not completely immune to it like you."

Harry stared at the two people in front of him, thinking about what was said. Ron's actions last year did hurt Harry very much and a small part of him wanted Ron to suffer but push that thought out of his head. As for Hermione, she was always getting on him about badmouthing Snape, even though that bastard deserves it, so it was a pretty hypocritical thing to bad mouth Fleur last year without knowing her. After thinking about everything for a few minutes, Harry finally spoke.

"Alright, I believe you both, but if either of you pulls those stunts again, I will not be so forgiving understood?"

Ron and Hermione stood there in shock before they launched themselves at Harry, pulling him into a huge hug, thanking him for forgiving them. Harry smiled at the two knuckleheads attached to him and thought how much they have matured from last year. Harry, Hermione, and Ron made their way back to the kitchen to find only Fleur and Gabrielle in there. Harry guessed that their parents had to attend to other things at the moment. He glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was almost 1:30 in the afternoon. Fleur turned from the sink to face Harry and asked him if he was ready for her part of his training.

Harry nodded as he turned to his friends and waved at them to go on without him. He turned and followed Fleur down to their training area. When they got down there, Fleur transfigured her shirt into a green crop top, which showed off her flat stomach, and her pants to blue short shorts. Harry turned around quickly, trying to control his blush and the on-coming erection. Fleur saw this and decided to push him a little further. She made her bra that she was wearing appear in the hands as she made her way to Harry, pushing her braless breasts into the back of his head, while gently nibbling on his left ear and showing him that she was not wearing a bra.

When Harry felt Fleur pressing her body into his, he imagined her sitting on a very comfortable chair, naked while he worshiped her body from top to bottom. Fleur saw a goofy smile appear on Harry's face, concluding that he liked what she was doing, but they needed to get training, so she decided that Harry had enough torture (Pleasure) for now. Fleur pulled away and with a wave of her wand, her bra disappeared from her hand and was now back on her body. She then got Harry's attention by shaking him slightly to get him out of his daydream.

Once Harry was, at least, somewhat clear-headed, Fleur went on starting the lesson for the day, "'Arry, we are going to work on your defense today. Do you know the Protego Charm?" Harry nodded at the question, signaling that he did know it.

"Good" smiled Fleur "What I want to do is test your shield's strength. I will fire spells at you and you are going to have to defend yourself by shielding alright?"

"Ok."

Fleur started to walk in front of him, getting about 15 feet away before quickly turning around, wand in hand.

Stupify!

Harry was caught off guard when Fleur shot off the spell so quickly, but he grabbed his wand out of his pocket and with a second to spare, shouted,

Protego!

The shield came up, barely visible, and stopped the stunning spell completely. Although, Harry did feel when the spell collided with the shielding charm. Fleur was impressed at the speed Harry was able to get out his wand and cast the spell, but there was room for improvement. So she decided to up the ante a bit to see if Harry would be able to handle it.

Stupify! Stupify! Reducto! Expelliarmus! Confringo!

Harry only had a second to recover from the previous attack before the next batch of spells collided with the Protego Charm. However, only three of the five spells were repelled before the shield shattered and Harry was hit in the stomach by a stunner and disarmed, sending him onto his back. Fleur walked over to Harry and held out her hand with a smile, which Harry took and was hauled back onto his feet.

"Zat was very good 'Arry, but the shield does need work. Do you remember when you collected your magic?"

"Yeah" Harry responded, having no idea where this was going.

"Ok, do zat again and zis time, instead of attacking, cast up your Protego shield."

Harry nodded, now understanding, and closed his eyes, gathering all the magic he could. After about a minute, Harry's eyes snapped open, whipping his arm out in front of himself.

Protego!

The shield roared to life and now the nearly invisible shield was the same red with green tint color as his Aura was. Harry only kept the shield up for a few moments before it fizzled out and Harry fell to one knee, breathing heavily.

"OK, maybe magic training on ze same day as sword training was not a good idea," Fleur said as she knelt next to Harry.

"Ya think?" Responded Harry with amusement.

With that, Fleur helped Harry up to their room to rest for the rest of the day. They only came down for dinner and during dinner did they explain that Harry could not do both trainings on the same day, so they came up with that one day would be either Magic or Sword training and would switch off. That night, Harry was slightly afraid of going to sleep, as he did not want to have any more of those nightmares.

"Don't worry Mon Chevalier, I will always be with you, holding you, comforting you."

 **A/N: Ok, I am very sorry about the 3 or so month wait for this chapter. College fucked me over and I had to focus on that before I could even think about writing. Also, for my writing, I write an outline in a notebook, writing about a page in there which would translate to about 200-300 words in the document. I also had work to deal with so yeah. Anyways, my plan now is to have a chapter out every month, so please be patient with it and I will update you all if I make progress or I won't be able to update. Alright, with that out of the way, Please read and review, and I will see you next time. Swat303810 signing off!**


	5. Chapter 5: Hogwarts

**Alright, I am back! Now, this chapter, I tried really hard with the dialog not sucking ass so hopefully, it paid off. WARNING: It does get a little steamy at the end so you have been warned!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Viktor Marshall - Damn this is really good and I wanna see this all thw way through**

 **-First off, thank you! And secondly, I am going to see this all the way through as well.**

 **im1 - I really enjoy this and like where it's headed. I struggle with updates that far apart so I may wait for a few before I reread everything and then your updates. thank you for writing and have a nice new year**

 **-Thank you and I hope that you have a nice new year as well. I know that the update are slow and that people want me to update faster, I wish I could, but with working and having college, my time is limited. As I said, I will try and update every month.**

 **arata7kasuga - I am confused. The explanation on Harry's magical colors makes no sense seeing as the houses only exist in Hogwarts. There are several other schools in existence but none of them have Slytherin or Gryffindor. Also, Fleur obviously has no issue flaunting in front of him and if Harry's mind is already telling him he should pay attention, it makes no sense why his supposed common sense says not to when she doesn't even mind?**

 **-I did answer this question through PM with this person, but for anyone who is confused:**

 **Harry: Red and Green (Gryffindor and Slytherin)**

 **Fleur: Light Blue (Family color and Beauxbatons uniform color)**

 **Hermione: Red and Blue (Gryffindor and Ravenclaw)**

 **Ron: Red (Gryffindor)**

 **Neville: TBD**

 **Luna: TBD**

 **If any of you have any guesses, please leave them in the reviews. Alright! Now that is out of the way, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

 **The Guardian**

 **Chapter 5: Hogwarts**

 _1 September 1995_

Over the next few weeks leading up to September 1st, Harry, along with Fleur and Sirius trained every day. One day was magical training and the next day would be sword training. For Harry's training with Sirius, he had Harry start running the parameter of the basement three times each day to gain endurance. At first, Harry could only do about two laps before collapsing on his hands and knees, even passing out one time from complete exhaustion. Although, after a while, Harry was able to complete the three laps without passing out. Serpico and Hedwig joined him in doing the laps as they wanted to gain endurance and speed as well.

As for magical training, Fleur mainly focused on his defenses as she wanted Harry's shield to be almost unbreakable. Fleur did dabble some advanced spells and curses into the training. With both training sessions combined, Harry started to feel better physically, mentally, and emotionally as he was with the people who care about him. His friendship with Ron and Hermione grew stronger throughout the weeks as they spent time hanging out, some light reading for next term, and generally having a good time.

Now, Harry found himself walking on the sidewalk of Platform 9 ¾ with Fleur on his right, Sirius in Animagus form on his left with Jean, Appoline, and Gabrielle right behind them. Harry had his sword strapped on the left side of his hip and had Serpico laying across his shoulders, slightly hissing. As they passed through the crowd, people started to recognize them and mutter under their breath or glare. Harry ignored them the best he could and continued to walk until the group found a relatively clear area. Harry then turned to Jean, who kneeled to be eye level with him.

"Harry, do not let those people get to you ok? Just have a good year. Keep training and keep your head up." Jean spoke as he put his hand on Harry's shoulder comfortingly.

Harry nodded with a small smile, "Ok Jean."

Jean also smiled and gave him a quick hug before Appoline took Jean's place in front of Harry. Usually, Harry was able to handle her allure, but the smile that she had on her lips almost made him lose control.

"'Arry, while we 'ave not known each other zat long, but I 'ave been able to see you train nonstop for ze past few weeks and know zat you are destined for great zings." When she pulled him into a soft hug, Harry could briefly feel like his own mother was hugging him; However, it only lasted for a few moments before Appoline lightly kissed the top of his head and pulled away. Gabrielle gave Harry a huge hug and made him promise that he would hang out with her more.

Jean looked at his watch and let the two of them know that the train would be departing any minute. Fleur and Harry waved at the group and boarded the train right before the whistle blew and it started off towards Hogwarts. The two found Ron and Hermione in a compartment near the back with a blonde girl who was reading a magazine upside down that Harry did not recognize and Neville Longbottom.

"Hey Neville, how was your summer?" Harry asked as he and Fleur walked into the compartment.

"I-It was good" responded Neville with a small smile, "How was your Harry? What about yours Miss Delacour?"

Fleur smiled at him "It's Fleur to you, Monsieur Longbottom and it was very well."

"Alright, but it's Neville to you as well."

"My summer was alright," Harry said as he sat down on the bench with Fleur and Hermione while Neville, Ron, and the blonde girl were sitting on the other side.

The blonde, who was still reading the magazine but did not look up from it, said: "I believe you, Harry Potter."

Harry was completely confused by what she said, so he asked, "Um, what are you talking about Miss…"

"Lovegood, Luna Lovegood" the blonde now identified as Luna who looked up from her magazine "I am talking about those articles from the Prophet, my father and I do believe you in that The Dark Lord has returned." Luna then turned her attention towards Fleur, "Although, I am confused on why The Beauxbatons Champion is here."

Harry looked at Fleur and nodded, Fleur snapped out her wand and cast up a privacy charm around the compartment. Harry then turned to Neville and Luna, "I'm going to tell you both something that cannot be repeated to anyone else ok?"

When they both nodded, although Luna some did reluctantly, Harry took a deep breath before, "The reason Fleur is here is she has become my trainer and bodyguard. I have been training with her on magic and someone else for sword training." Harry unsheathed The sword of Gryffindor as Luna and Neville gapped at it.

"C-Could I hold it?" Neville asked nervously.

"Sure, just do be careful with it."

Harry handed over the sword to Neville and the shy Gryffindor held it in complete awe. However, Serpico thought that Neville was a threat and came out from hiding, hissing at him and Luna. They jumped back, Neville almost dropping the sword as he saw a Black Mamba hissing at him.

 _ **$Enough Serpico, they are friendss.$**_ Harry hissed to his snake before turning back to the group, "Sorry about that, Serpico does not know you so she was trying to be protective."

"Y-You have a snake?" Asked Neville as he relaxed.

"Yeah," Harry said, scratching the back of his head, "I got her when Fleur wanted me to show her that I could talk to snakes."

The group continued to talk about random stuff for a while. The privacy charm must have worn off some time ago because the door slid open and was accompanied by a sneering voice that made Harry inwardly groan, "Well, look what we have here, it's Potty and his band of misfits."

Draco Malfoy was standing in the doorway with a sneering smirk on his lips while Crabbe and Goyle laughed at the rather lame joke.

"Sod off Malfoy!" snarled Ron as he started to rise out of his seat before Luna pulled him back down.

Malfoy then spotted Fleur sitting and smile luxurious at her, "Well Hello sweetie, why don't you leave these losers and I can show you a real man."

Something inside Harry snapped when he heard Draco talk to Fleur like that. He leaped out of his seat, drew his sword, pointing the tip just inches away from the Ferret's throat, and started to hiss at him, not realizing that he was speaking Parseltongue.

 _ **$Don't you dare talk to her like that or I'll cut off your head and let my snake feast upon your corpse!$**_

Everyone in the compartment was shocked still as they gazed at Harry who still had the sword tip at Draco's throat. Malfoy swallowed hard as he looked into the eyes of the person that faced a dragon and lived to tell the tale, although, his sneer returned onto his lips seconds later and walked away with his two lackeys. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening his eyes and re-sheathed the sword. Harry turned back to the group of friends and found them still in complete shock.

"Harry … what did you say to him?" Hermione asked as she shook her head to clear out the shock.

Harry smiled somewhat sheepishly "Um … I may have uh, said that if he spoke to Fleur like that again … I would cut off his head and let Serpico feed on the body."

The compartment was silent for a few seconds before Ron and Neville started to laugh, hard. They held their stomachs as they almost fell out of their seats. Fleur and Luna were giggling behind their hands, but Hermione, one the other hand, was not amused by that at all.

"Harry! You should've said …" began Hermione

Harry held up his hand to stop her, "Hermione, he could not have understood what I said so it does not matter anymore and that prick had it coming to him."

Hermione huffed but conceded that he did have a point. The rest of the train ride to Hogsmeade was uneventful as they continued to talk, joke around, and just have a good time.

The sky was already dark by the time the Express pulled into Hogsmeade. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fleur, Luna, and Neville were one of the last to get off, so there was only one carriage left. As they got closer, Harry could see a black skeleton horse with bat-like wings.

"What is pulling the carriages?" Harry asked as he started to pet the winged-horse on the snout.

"Um, Harry, there is nothing pulling them," Hermione stated as she, Ron, and Fleur did not see anything in front of the carriages.

"They're Thestrals" interjected Luna "People can only see them if they have seen …"

"Death" breathed Hermione, her eyes widen in shock as she remembered reading about these creatures in one of her many books.

"I can see them too" Spoke Neville as he gazed at the black beasts.

Hermione spun around, "How can both of you see them?!"

"My mother died when I was younger and I was there when it happened," Luna explained in her dreamy, away voice.

"I-I saw my grandfather pass away, that's why I c-can see them," Neville said.

Harry was not listening to the conversation behind him. His mind went back to the events of last year and the final task of that tournament.

"Cedric" whispered Harry as he saw the sickly green spell fly past his eyes.

The death of Cedric Diggory haunted him every day since that happened. He still blamed himself for the death of his friend and the guilt hung over his head. Fleur saw that Harry was still as a statue, so she wrapped her arms around Harry's shoulders from behind and gave him a comforting squeeze, letting him know that she was there for him. Harry shook his head to banish those thoughts and smiled a little at Fleur for comforting him. They all got into the carriage and rode through the dark path to the Hogwarts' gates. Going through the entrance, the group then climbed the stairs to The Great Hall. Luna waved goodbye as she skipped towards the Ravenclaw table as the rest of the group walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down in the middle. After the sorting of new students, Dumbledore walked from his seat at the Head Table to behind the podium.

"Good Evening!" He said with his grandfatherly smile "For those who are new, I would like to welcome you to Hogwarts, I hope that you all will learn and grow at your time here and for those who are returning, welcome back. Before we eat, I do have some announcements. Firstly, The Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone. Secondly, you might notice that we have Miss Fleur Delacour in our halls again. That is because the French Ministry wants to investigate Mr. Potter's claims of Voldemort returning…"

Harry saw the majority of the students flinch at the name, to which he muttered, "Idiots!"

Dumbledore continued, "So she will be with him to make sure that the claims are true and that his mental state is normal. Lastly, I would like to welcome Dolores Jane Umbridge, who graciously accepted the position of the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor…"

"Hem! Hem!"

All of the students and Dumbledore turned to look at the Head Table to see Umbridge, covered in pink clothing, stand up and walk around to be in front of Dumbledore. She had a big smile, which to anyone with half-a-brain would see that it was fake and sinister looking.

"I would like to say that it is an _honor_ to be teaching here. However, I and the Ministry have seen the lack of education in the past few years in Defense Against the Dark Arts, so they have deemed it necessary to intervene to get it back on track. I hope _everyone_ is as excited as me." Dolores said in her sickly-sweet tone.

With that, she walked back to her seat as Dumbledore and some students, mostly from Slytherin, started to clap. After the small amount of clapping died down, Dumbledore turned back to everyone and clapped his hands, "Tuck in."

Food appeared on the tables and the Hall was filled with chatter and laughter. At the Gryffindor table, Harry and Fleur were not able to fathom on how Umbridge was able to get this position. Their disbelief and anger must have been clear on their faces as Ron, Hermione, and Neville asked what was wrong.

"She was at my trial!" Harry hissed out as his anger started to rise.

"Umbridge?" Ron asked and Harry nodded his head, "Bloody Hell! Why would she be here?"

Fleur responded, "She wants to marginalize 'Arry and Dumbledore's claims about ze Dark Lord returning."

"And with the Defense position open at the start of every year, it gave her and the Ministry the perfect opportunity." Added Harry, shaking his head. Ron, Neville, and Hermione nodded at what he said as it was true.

Fleur turned to face Harry, with a look of surprise, "No professor 'as lasted more zan a year?!"

"Yep" nodded Harry, "The first year, I "killed" Qurriell. Second year, Lockart's memory was wiped, by himself nonetheless. Third year, Lupin had to leave because of his condition. Last year, we had that Moddy impostor."

Fleur had a horrified look on her face, "Is zere a curse on zat position?"

Hermione shrugged, "We do not have definitive proof, but over the past 4 years, it's hard not to think that."

Fleur shook her head in disbelief and went back to her food. They continued to talk until it was time to go back to the dorms for the night. As the group was getting up, a voice made them stop and turn around.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Delacour."

The stern Professor Minvera McGonagall walked up to the aforementioned, as Harry waved back to his friends to go on without them. He then turned back to the Transfiguration Professor.

"Albus told me about your situation and I knew that the boy's dormitory would not work. So if you go up to the painting over the fireplace and say "Mischief Managed", that will gain you access to the marriage quarters. Your room is the second door on the right." She explained with her usual stern expression.

Harry smiled, "Thank you, Professor."

McGonagall's lips twitched into the smallest of smiles, "I hope that both of you will behave yourselves."

Harry blushed as Fleur giggled and nodded at the professor before dragging Harry by the arm. He led her to the Gryffindor common room, spoke the password, and walked in. Right after walking into the common room, it went completely silent, with most of the students either staring or glaring at Harry.

'Great, they must believe those Prophet articles.' Harry thought with an inward groan.

Seamus Finnigan got up from his seat next to Dean Thomas with a sneer twisted on his lips, "I'm surprised that they even let you come back here."

Harry narrowed his eyes slightly at the Irishman, "What are you talking about Seamus?"

He rolled his eyes, "I'm talking about how the Ministry hadn't strapped you in a stray jacket and thrown you into Azkaban. That whole trial was rigged in _your_ favor…"

"Zat trial was character assassination and a sham!" Fleur hissed out, glaring at Finnigan.

Seamus scoffed, "Oh shut up you bint! I was not talking to you."

Harry's anger, which was rising every second at that moment, boiled over. He raised his left arm, leveling it at his former roommate and hissed.

 _ **$Attack!$**_

Serpico then launched from Harry's outstretched arm and sunk her fangs into his right forearm. Since he was not a dangerous threat, she did not release any venom. Finnigan screamed in agony as he fell onto the floor, clutching his arm with the snake still wrapped around it. Nobody moved to help him as they were frozen in pure fear. Two prefects did start to walk towards Harry but stopped in their tracks when he glared at them, eyes glowing.

"I am only going to say this once, so listen up! If you do believe those _articles_ , then fine! You might as well go dig your own fucking graves too!" Harry growled out. He then turned towards the painting over the fireplace, which was watching the altercation with interest. Walking over to it, Harry spoke in a clipped tone that was barely holding his anger in.

"Mischief Managed."

The painting nodded its head, the wall swung outwards to expose a hallway that was lit by several torches lining the walls. Harry turned his head back to Seamus, who still had Serpico latched onto his arm and Dean trying to pull the snake off.

 _ **$Come, Serpico!$**_ Harry hissed.

The snake let the Irishman go and slithered towards her master, hissing at people in the way. She curled up his legs, making her stop at his shoulders. Fleur, who was silent at the moment, glared at Seamus and the people who believed those stupid articles, walked over to Harry and they made their way into in hallway. The wall closed on them and the painting turned around in their frame as Harry turned his attention to them.

"I do not want anyone gaining access unless Fleur or I give permission, understood?"

The painting nodded their head in understanding before twisting around in the frame. Fleur grabbed Harry by the shoulder before he could start walking further into the hallway and looked at him in the eyes.

"'Arry, you shouldn't 'ave done zat, you could get into a lot of trouble." Her voice was laced with concern.

"I know," Sighed Harry, his anger all but gone now, "I just, kinda snapped at Seamus for calling you that name."

Fleur smiled, "Zank you 'Arry, but do and try to keep your anger under control alright?"

"Ok."

Fleur bent down, which gave Harry a peek at her cleavage and gave him a peck on the cheek. She then grabbed his hand in hers and dragged Harry through the corridor before stopping in front of the second door on the right side. Harry grabbed the knob, which glowed slightly, and twisting it, opening the door to their new room.

Back in the common room, it was completely silent before the male prefect turned to Dean, who was kneeling next to a still bleeding Seamus.

"Take Mr. Finnigan to the Hospital Wing and make sure that Madam Pomfrey tests for any venom."

Dean nodded, and with Seamus' arm wrapped up in a piece of cloth, they walked out of the common room and towards the Hospital Wing. The prefect turned to his female counterpart, who nodded and they began to walk towards the fireplace. However, before they could get to it, Hermione stepped in front of them with her arms crossed as Ron and Neville flanked on either side of her, their wands drawn and leveled at the two.

"Where are _you_ two going?" Hermione questioned with a raised eyebrow and a challenging tone in her voice.

The female prefect spoke up for the first time that night, "We are going to take Mr. Potter to Professor McGonagall for punishment for attacking another student."

Hermione shook her head, "No one will take him anywhere. Seamus got what he deserved."

Angelina Johnson, the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, stepped forward, "How could say that Hermione? He attacked Seamus for no reason."

"No reason?!" Spat Hermione, whose eyes filled with anger, "What about second year when the _whole_ house, excluding a few, thought that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin? Or last year with Harry being entered, against his will, in that blasted tournament? I specifically remember you blaming him for your loss of not being chosen."

Johnson scowled at that statement as it was true, she did blame Harry for her not being the Hogwarts champion and never fully accepted that her seeker didn't enter. Movement from either side caught her attention as she saw Fred, George, and Ginny standing in the line next to Ron and Neville in front of the fireplace.

"Hermione is right Angie, Harrykins never entered himself," Fred stated in an unusually serious tone.

"Enough! As Captain of the team, I'm removing Harry Potter, Fred, and George Weasley as I see them unfit for the team and baring any other Weasley from the team in the future so long as I am Captain." Angelina declared with a smirk.

'Did not see that one coming, but that was a stupid decision.' Thought Hermione as she turned to look beside her to see Neville laughing, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny all had a smirk all on their faces.

Ginny was the first one to speak, her voice laced with amusement, "Really Johnson? You're going to kick the team's star seeker off because you do not believe him about Voldemort returning. He was the reason that this team won most of the matches the past 4 years."

Angelina paled as that statement hit her straight in the gut. Harry was the main reason for the Gryffindor team winning the majority of their matches. She looked at the now former beaters who had deviously smirks on their usually relaxed and joking faces, while Ron and Ginny were grinning. Everyone else was shocked at the declaration but ultimately agreed with their team captain. The male prefect looked at his watch to see that it was close to curfew, so he turned to his female counterpart and told the common room that they needed to go to bed. The crowd started to disperse and headed up towards their respective dorms. Hermione nodded her thanks to the twins, who gave her two thumbs up. Neville, Ron, and Ginny just nodded back in response.

'I just hope that Harry won't be too angry about being kicked off the team.' Hermione thought as she walked up to her dorm room.

The door opened to reveal a living area about the size of the common room. It was lit with a fireplace and torches, complete with two sofas and a couple of chairs surrounding the fireplace. The walls were covered in Gryffindor colors, really matching well with the bricks of the wall. On the opposite side of the entrance, there was a spiraling staircase that led to a second floor. Harry and Fleur walked up and found a small hallway with two doors on the right and a door on the left, in the middle of the other doors. The first door on the right was a guest bedroom while the second door was a modest bathroom. With those doors identified, that only left the door on the opposite wall that was the way to the master bedroom.

The master bedroom was massive, twice the size of their room at Number 12. On the wall with the door was a fireplace that had a two-person size sofa in front of it. A king-sized bed was against the opposite wall with two nightstands on either side of the bed. An armoire sat, pressed up against the wall with the entrance. On the left side of the room was an arched opening that leads to a bathroom with curtains acting as a "door" of sorts, which was outfitted with everything that the two of them needed. A counter that held two sinks, a big mirror that followed the way of the counter, walk-in shower, and a little room for the toilet. Harry and Fleur found their trunks, leaning on the armoire.

"This is amazing!" said Harry as he gazed into the bedroom.

Fleur nodded with a smile, "It is."

Harry turned to Fleur, yawing, "We should get to bed as there might be trouble in the morning."

Fleur agreed before her smile turned into a feral smirk, "I'm going to change in ze bathroom so you can change 'ere. No peeking ok?"

Harry nodded with a curious expression while Fleur grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom, closing the curtain. Harry got a loose pair of shorts and shirt from his trunk and changed before climbing on top of the bed to find Serpico at the foot of the bed, fast asleep. A few minutes went by before the curtains opened as Fleur came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a large white shirt that stopped at the top of her black lace panties. The bottoms hugged her waist and ass, making her look even more beautiful than she usually did. Harry blushed and looked away, which made Fleur giggle.

"'Arry, look at me," Fleur said in a husky tone.

It took a few seconds before he turned back to Fleur to see her walking towards him, swaying her hips seductively. The way that she was walking was like a predator stalking its prey. When she made her way over to the bed, Fleur pushed Harry onto his back and climbed up, straddling his stomach.

Harry was beet red and stammered out, "F-Fleur, W-What are y-you doing?!" His voice was two octaves higher due to his embarrassment of having a stunning woman in very little clothing straddling him.

Fleur looked down at Harry with a lustful smirk, before leaning down, pushing her breasts into his chest, and putting her lips right next to Harry's left war, "I just wanted to zank you for defending me."

With that, Fleur sat back and grabbed the hem of the shirt, sliding it up slowing to revealing her nude form from the waist up. Harry's gazed was drawn to her flat stomach and followed up to her 32D Cup breasts. They were full, perky, and her nipples were sticking out, obviously hard with arousal. Harry went completely ridged in embarrassment as a certain part of him started to stir indirect result of having a mostly naked 17-year-old Veela straddling him. Fleur grabbed his hands in hers and guided them to her supple chest. Once his hands grabbed ahold of them, Harry's privates stood fully up and was barely poking Fleur in the ass.

"F-Fleur, w-we shouldn't b-be doing t-this!" Harry stammered out, trying to take his hands off her breasts, but she held them there.

"'Arry," Fleur cooed in that husky tone, "I trust you and I want you to feel zem."

Fleur rolled his hands in hers to make him rub her chest, making her moan lightly. She also put pressure on his hands, making them squeeze the supple female flesh. That caused Fleur to moan even louder, which in turn made Harry moan quietly. She slid back so that her privates were lined up with his and started to grind on it. Even with three layers of clothing, she could feel the male anatomy, which made her lust grow even more. That action also caused Harry to moan louder, feeling Fleur grinding her vagina against his penis.

"Oh 'Arry! Just like zat! Squeeze my breasts!"

Fleur looked down at Harry and could smell hormones in the air. She was able to smell them before in the morning, though the smell was faint, now it was more noticeable. Harry could not believe the softness and firmness of Fleur's breasts, they were soft, the elasticity was incredible, and Harry wanted to sleep on a pillow made of her chest. After a few minutes, Fleur stopped grinding as she did not to freak Harry out by having an orgasm, since he did not know that might be like, She let go of his hands, which stayed attached to her chest, threw the covers over them with Fleur on top of Harry, cradling his head in her chest and intertwining her legs with his. The last thing Harry heard before the tiredness of the day took him was:

"Goodnight Mon Amour, I love you."

 **A/N: That was my first time writing a steamy scene, so if I could get any feedback, that would be awesome! Well that is it for now, until the next chapter, Don't forget to Read and Review. Swat303810 Signing off!**


	6. Chapter 6: Feelings and The Ability

**A/N 1: Chapter 6 is here! Alright, I would like to thank everyone for sticking with me this long and your patience.**

 _ **Review Response:**_

 **highlander348: Great sex scene! Please let them have sex soon or at least let Fleur give Harry a blowjob and then swallow his cum. That would be so kinky. Hehe. Hope you like that suggestion!**

 **I am glad that you liked the scene, it was the first time I have ever written something like that. They will not have sex for a while, I would like to explore more of the relationship first before, but thank you for the suggestion.**

 **HNZ: "Harry then turned to Jean, who kneeled to be eye level with him." How short is Harry?**

 **Harry is 5ft 9in, Fleur is 6ft 1in, Jean is 6ft, Appoline is 6ft 2in, Ron is 5ft 9in, Hermione is 5ft 8in, Neville is 5ft 10, and Luna is 5ft 9in.**

 **Dault3883 Barron Backslash: good job i think what angelina did should be reported to mcgonagall and she should have her captain status revoked and harry and gred and forge should be reinstated that was a very petty thing to do she should be kicked off the team as well ginny could take her place**

 **I will not have Angelina's status revoked, I do have a plan for the team so just wait for that. Gred and Forge will not be reinstated as that has to do with my plan with Angelina in a future chapter and Ginny cannot play as Angelina banned all Weasleys from playing.**

 **As Always, thank you everyone who read and reviewed, now on with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (Duh)**

 **The Guardian**

 _2 September 1995_

The first thing Harry saw when he woke up the next morning was flesh, more specifically, the round orbs of the female flesh. It then hit him that Fleur was laying on top of him with her arms wrapped around his head, cradling him in her bosom, and her legs intertwined with his. The memories of last night started to come back to Harry and that caused him to go bright red. He turned his head to the left to see Fleur's right breast and that's when Harry got a tentative idea. Tilting his head, he lightly kissed her breast on the side which in turn caused Fleur to moan in her sleep and squeeze him affectionately. Seeing that Fleur liked what he was doing, Harry trailed kisses from the valley of her chest to the nipple and gave it a kiss.

"Oh 'Arry!" Fleur moaned, still not awake.

'She must really like what I am doing of she is moaning that much.' Harry thought with a small smile.

The voice that sounded like Sirius came back, 'If she likes it so much, then lick and suck on that nipple!'

Harry thought about what that voice said for a few seconds, also thinking back to last night, in which Fleur seemed to really like her breasts squeezed.

'Alright, here goes nothing!'

With that thought, Harry leaned in and captured her right nipple in between his lips and started to tentatively lick the erect body part. Fleur started to moan more and was grinding her pelvis against his morning wood. Fleur's eyes fluttered open and looked down to see Harry suckling on her right breast. This made her smile with a hint of a smirk.

"You really like my breasts don't you 'Arry?" Fleur asked with amusement laced in her voice.

Hearing her voice, Harry froze and unlatched from her chest, "Fleur?!" He squeaked out.

Fleur sat up with a cute pout on her lips and crossed her arms under her chest, pushing them up to make them more prominent, "Aw, why did you stop?"

"Y-You liked that?"

Fleur started to laugh lightly, "Of course I liked it. Would I 'ave let you continue if I didn't?"

"Oh," Harry nodded in understanding. Just then, some thoughts from last night popped into his head, "Hey Fleur, right before we fell asleep, you said "I love you", is that true? And, how did you know about those pleasure points that made you… moan?"

"Ze way I knew about those points was because of masturbation." That caused Harry to blush a little, "My Veela Nature also helped a bit, but it was mostly because of experimenting."

Then Fleur's cheeks turned a light shade of red, "For your first question, Oui, I did say zat I love you, and it's completely true."

This took Harry by surprise. Fleur Delacour, a beautiful 17-year-old witch loves and cares for him. Now, he wasn't completely blind to how the majority of the Hogwarts' female population was attracted to him. However, they saw him ONLY as the Boy-Who-Lived, nothing more. Those girls wanted the bragging rights to say that they dated/bedded Harry Potter. Fleur did not see him like that, she saw him for him, not the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry looked into Fleur's dark blue eyes, only to see that she was telling the truth, "Uh, Fleur, are you sure about this?"

Fleur leaned down until she was inches away from Harry's face, smiling compassionately, "Oui, I am completely sure about zis. You are very special, in more ways zan one, and you deserve love."

Harry went silent for a minute before sitting up, which caused Fleur to slide off of his stomach onto his lap. She saw him looking down, and he started to speak in a very quiet, almost broken voice.

"Fleur, people who are around me get hurt or are almost killed. My relatives were right, I am nothing more than just a… freak."

Fleur stiffened at the statement. She knew that his home life was less than ideal, considering what she saw in that house when she was there to rescue him. Hearing this made Fleur's heart bleed for him, Harry is one of the most polite and honest people she had ever met. Harry faced challenges that people twice his age could not face. Fleur then took both of her hands and lifted his head to make them look at each other, eye to eye.

"You are not a freak! You never were and never will be a freak ok?" Fleur's voice was firm and reassuring as she peered into his emerald green eyes.

Harry stared into her eyes, searching for any dishonesty. When he did not find any, Harry nodded his head in understanding, but still knew that if she ever found out about the beatings, her mind would more than likely change. His eyes then looked down at her breast, which made Fleur smile a little before she told him that they needed to get up. Fleur got up and went to the dresser to get some clothes, but before she could make it to the bathroom, Harry stood in front of her. His head was looking down and a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Uh, Fleur… wouldyoubemygirlfriend?!"

Fleur giggled at Harry's garbled question. She leaned down so her mouth was right next to his left ear.

"Oui, I would love to be your girlfriend 'Arry." She whispered before she kissed his ear and walked into the bathroom to change.

Harry just stood there for a few seconds, completely still and a little shocked that Fleur said yes. A smile spread across his lips a few moments later. Fleur came out a couple of minutes later to find him already changed and saw his sword strapped to his hip and Serpico wrapped around his shoulders, looking like she had just woken up. Fleur grabbed Harry's right hand in her left and intertwined their fingers, which caused Harry to blush and smile shyly at her.

| X |

When Harry and Fleur walked into the common room, they found it completely empty. This was unusual as there were at least a few people coming down from their dorms heading to the Great Hall on most days. They walked out of the common room and went down the path to the Hall for some breakfast. As both of them walked into the entrance, they noticed that most of the students from all four houses were already sitting down, eating. Harry spotted Ron, Hermione, and Neville sitting a little ways away from the rest of the Gryffindors. He led the way towards them and sat down with Fleur when they got to the spot.

Hermione smiled and the new couple, "Good morning you two, did you behave yourselves?" Her voice was mischievous.

Fleur smiled sweetly, "Weeeellll…"

Hermione's teasing smile/smirk disappeared and was replaced with a shocked expression, then looked at Harry who was blush bright red. Ron and Neville's face mirrored Hermione's as their eyes bounced back and forth from Harry and Fleur.

Before Hermione could speak, Fleur spoke up, "We didn't do anyzing too risque, but 'Arry did ask me to be 'is girlfriend." Raising their intertwined hands to show them.

It took about a minute before Hermione's brain finally kicked back into gear and her teasing smirk slowly came back onto her lips, "Finally! You finally asked her Harry!"

"Hey, what do you mean by finally?!" Harry asked in a mock-offended tone.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I mean that it took you about a year to ask Fleur out. You did say that you had a crush on her since last year."

Harry opened his mouth and closed it several times, unable to come up with something to say. Fleur then turned her head towards Harry with a sly smirk on her lips, "Really 'Arry, you've 'ad a crush on moi for a year?"

Harry's face represented a tomato as he looked at Fleur, "Um, yeah, I… did." His voice was quiet.

He could hear Ron and Neville snickering at his embarrassment while Hermione tried and failed to keep her amusement down as she chortled slightly. All of them found it amusing that their friend, a person who faced down Voldemort, a Basilisk, and a dragon, but still blushes and stammers around women.

Fleur took pity on him and leaned towards his ear, "I'm flattered 'Arry." She then kissed him on the side of his head before turning to her food. Harry was about to dig into his food too, but Ron cleared his throat, "Uh Harry, I have some news that you… might not like." His voice shaking slightly.

Harry narrowed his eyes ever so slightly before waving him on to continue, Ron swallowed a little.

"Well… after what happened last night with Seamus, Angelina kicked you, Fred, and George off of the team. Her reasoning was that you are unfit to play. I'm sorry mate."

"Yeah," interjected Neville "We tried to explain that you are the reason that the team won most of the games in the past 4 years, but she stood her ground. I-It did not help that most of the house was behind her decision either."

Harry had a calm expression on his face while Ron and Neville talked, but his anger was rising on the inside. However, a thought came to mind during this, 'Why would I care anymore? She kicked me off, so it's their loss!'

"Alright," shrugged Harry, "Thank you for telling me."

Hermione, Ron, and Neville looked at him, surprised that he was not mad or angry, "You're not mad?" Hermione asked.

"Well, yeah, I'm not happy that I was kicked off, but I can't do anything about now can I?" Harry responded with another shrug.

The three of them nodded in understanding before going back to their food. They continued to talk, even when they finished with their food. Serpico started to feed off of the forgotten food. Since it was a Saturday, classes did not start until Monday, so the group decided just to stay and continue their conversations. A few minutes later, McGonagall walked over to them and stopped right behind Harry and Fleur.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Delacour," she intoned, "Professor Dumbledore would like to talk to the both of you. Follow me please." With that, she turned and started to walk away.

The two of them got up, waved to the others, and started to follow the Transfiguration Professor. They walked out of The Great Hall, up the stairs, and finally stopped in front of the Gargoyle Statue.

"Lemon Drop."

The statue nodded its head and moved to the side, revealing a spiraling staircase. The three of them walked up the stairs, opened the double doors that led into the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk with Fawkes perched on the chair that he was sitting in. Harry and Fleur sat down in the two chairs, facing him while McGonagall stood on the left side of the desk.

Dumbledore smiled at the two of them, "Good Morning Harry, my boy, and to you as well Miss Delacour. Did you two have a good nights rest?"

"We did professor." Harry nodded.

"That's good. However, I did not call the two of you up to my office for just that. A prefect came to Minerva this morning that your snake attacked a student last night. Is this true?"

Harry's face became emotionless "Yes, sir. Serpico did attack Seamus last night, however, he was not injured more than a small bite and a bruised ego."

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall gasped out, " How can you be so calm when saying something like that? You cannot condone attacking a student can you?"

"Excuse me, professor?" Fleur said heatedly "'Ow can you condone what _your_ students did to 'Arry last year. I saw ze 'arrassment zat zose students were zrowing 'is way. What do you 'ave to say for zat _professor_?"

Harry saw his Head of House do something he had never seen her do, McGonagall, hung her head in shame. Dumbledore also looked upon his desk in guilt. Harry looked to his side to see Fleur smirking triumphantly. When McGonagall scolded for "attack" Seamus, he saw that move as somewhat hypocritical as she had turned a blind eye at harassment aimed at him last year and second year. Fleur's smirk turned into glaring as she wanted to hear the two professors swallow their own pride. Laying a hand on her's, Harry gently squeezed them to show her that he appreciated what she was doing. Fleur's glared disappeared when she felt him squeezing her hands and smiled at him. Harry turned his attention back to the Headmaster and his Head of House, curious about what their responses will be.

"Well, professors, are you going to answer my girlfriend's question or not?" Trying to keep his anger under control, Harry's voice came out as even as possible.

"I-I wanted to intervene and do something," McGonagall spoke up, finding some of her voice, "But I couldn't show that I favored you and was on your side when I need to be neutral."

"Really?!" Harry scoffed, not believing what he just heard, "So _you_ can't show favoritism, but Snape can all of the time?!"

"Professor Snape." Dumbledore corrected, although his voice was low.

"He may be a teacher here, but he has done _nothing_ to gain my respect; especially when he continuously insults my parents and me." Harry bit out, very close to losing his anger.

Fleur put her hand on his shoulder, trying to convey her message that he needed to calm down. It worked slightly as he laid back into the chair, but did not stop glaring. Turning back to the two older adults, she was not pleased with them. The two of them scolded Harry for standing up to the stupid Irishman, but when being called out for their lack of action during the past years; The Headmaster and Head of House had nothing to say.

Fleur took a deep breath, "If you 'ave nozing to say, 'Arry and I will be going now." Taking his hand, Fleur took Harry out of Dumbledore's office.

| X |

Harry and Fleur continued to walk until they were on the 7th floor, a floor with many unused classrooms. Harry stopped, which caused Fleur to stop and look at him with a curious stare. Gazing into her eyes, Harry found his voice.

"Fleur, I wanted to thank you for being there and making sure that I kept my anger in check."

Fleur smiled, "Of course 'Arry. I will always be zere for you." She bent down and placed a light kiss on his forehead. Harry closed his eyes and relished in the attention from her lips. Opening his eyes, Harry asked, "So, what do you have planned for today Fleur?"

Fleur's smile shifted into a devious smirk, "'Ow about some training?" Harry felt a shiver go down his spine in a pleasant feeling.

"O-Ok Fleur."

Fleur dragged him into an empty classroom, which still had some desks in the middle. Fleur flicked her wand out and waved it at the desks, the furniture then moved to the back of the classroom, stacked on top of each other. Fleur then took off her shirt to reveal a black sports bra and transfigured her jeans into tight blue yoga pants. Harry blushed but did not turn away from her. This caused Fleur to smile at him, she was a little happy that he was not completely shy anymore now that they were together. Fleur walked over to Harry, her chest giggling ever so slightly, and transfigured his clothes into a light gray t-shirt and shorts. Fleur then went over to the opposite side of the room and faced Harry, who was placing Serpico and his sword on a table.

"Alright 'Arry, I want you to only use your shield. If you survive zis, zen we will move on to more offensive training." Fleur explained.

Harry nodded his head as he got into his fighting stance, raising his wand to level with Fleur and placing his right foot slightly in front of his left one. He gripped his wand tightly as he wanted to prove to Fleur that he has improved. Swinging his arm in front of him, in an arc motion, Harry yelled,

 **Protego!**

With a slight hiss, his shield came to life, covering Harry in red and green. Fleur got into her stance as well and decided to test him. Taking a deep breath, Fleur started to fire off curses in Harry's direction. Harry saw several spells coming his way but did not hear any incantation. He braced himself right before the curses slammed into the shield, causing some sparks and smoke. When everything cleared, Fleur saw that her attacks did not do anything to his shield, so she started to run around him in a circle to catch Harry off guard. He saw that Fleur started to run around him on his left, which was not covered. Harry spun to the left and erected his shield, just seconds before the attacks crashed into it. This went on and on as Harry turned every 90 degrees to cover himself from Fleur's barrage of spells and curses.

"You can do better zan zat!" Fleur yelled as she skidded to a stop right in front of him.

Harry narrowed his eyes as he saw Fleur start to run in the opposite direction. Again, Harry shielded himself every 90 degrees, but could not gain the power to create a full cover shield to protect him. As Fleur was circling him, she saw a small gap between the angles of Harry's charm. With a smirk, she waited until that gap was visible and when it was, Fleur took that chance.

 **Stupify!**

The spell shot through the gap and collided with his legs, knocking them out from underneath him. Harry fell onto his stomach, extracting a grunt of pain and knocked the wind out of him as his Protego charm dispelled. Fleur stopped running and walked up to Harry, who was trying to regain his breath. She looked down her nose at him, disappointment was written all over her face.

"Is zis ze best you can do 'Arry? Maybe Voldemort was going easy on you _or_ you never really fought 'im." Fleur said as she shook her head and started to walk away.

"W-What was that?" gasped out Harry, not believing what he just heard.

Fleur stopped and gave him a sideways glance, "I said zat you couldn't 'ave fought ze Dark Lord. Ze Boy-Who-LIED!"

Hearing that from her, something snapped inside Harry. Struggling to his feet, he saw Fleur with her back to him. Breathing heavily and barely able to stand, Harry raised a shaky left hand and pointed at her.

"DON'T. EVER. CALL. ME. A. LIER!" Harry roared as magical energy was starting to surround him.

Fleur turned around to see Harry cloaked in red and green magic, however, the most surprising was his eyes. Harry's eyes were glowing red with the edges in green. Looking at him, Fleur knew that this was not just his anger, but something more… sinister and brutal. Harry swung his right and left arms out in front of him, creating a 180-degree arc.

 **Protego!**

The shield roared to life and instead of the triangle-shaped one, this one was dome-shaped and full covered Harry. Fleur smirked as she started to run around him again, wanting to test out the charm in this state. Shouting several curses, they hit but did not weaken the charm at all. While the spells were not getting anywhere with the shield, they seem to aggravate Harry.

"YOU CALL ME WEAK BUT THOSE ATTACKS WERE PATHETIC!"

"'A, don't get cocky!" laughed Fleur as she continued to circle him.

Meanwhile, Serpico was watching what was going on. At first, she was in awe of the power of her master's shield, however, the power she felt now was nothing like before, _**$Master, what is going on with you?$**_

Harry growled at her taunts and decided to end this. Pushing magic through his left hand in order to keep up the Protego charm, he pointed his wand at Fleur, following her movement and when he found where she would be in a second, he took that opportunity.

 **Reducto!**

The curse shot out and Fleur had to come to a sudden stop and throw up a shield to avoid getting reduced to ashes. The spell slammed into her charm and Fleur tried to push as much magic as she could into it, but the attack was just too powerful and shattered her shield. This caused a huge explosion and sent Fleur flying back and crashing into a wall, knocking the wind out of her. Fleur gave out a scream in pain from the impact of the wall. Shakily getting to her feet and trying to recover from the curse, she saw Harry on his knees with magical energy swirling around him. Slowly and limping her way to the perimeter of the storm, Fleur was surprised to the see that she was able to pass through and walk up to Harry. He looked up at her with his glowing red and green eyes.

"I'm sorry." Fleur crooked out, leveling her wand at him.

"NOOO!" Yelled out, Harry.

 **Stupify!**

Harry slumped forward, unconscious as Fleur caught him in her arms.

A few seconds later, the classroom door flew opened to reveal Dumbledore, McGonagall, and a hook-nosed, greasy haired man with a scowl on his face. They all had their wands drawn, looking around the room for any threats. However, all they saw was rubble from desks scattered around the floor and Fleur cradling Harry in her arms. McGonagall was the first one to sense that there was no threat and put her wand away.

"Miss Delacour, could you please explain what happened here?" Her usual stern tone was replaced with panic.

Fleur looked up at the professor, her voice shaking a little, "I-I was training 'Arry and 'e somehow lost control, zat is what caused ze explosion."

The greasy-haired man scoffed and was about to say something, but Albus beat him to the punch, "Not a word Severus!" His tone commanded that the man better be quiet.

Looking at Harry's sweaty and pale face, McGonagall said, "We need to get Mr. Potter to the Hospital Wing right now."

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, take Miss Delacour and Mr. Potter to Poppy while Severus and I fix up the room."

"Yes, Albus" responded McGonagall before turning back to Fleur, "Are you able to walk?"

"Oi, I can still walk."

Fleur struggled a bit to get back onto her feet, but when she was able to get steady, Fleur picked up Harry bridal style and noticed something, he was really light even for a 15-year-old. Serpico slithered up her right leg and wrap herself around Fleur waist. McGonagall saw that Harry's sword was on the ground, so she walked over and picked it up. While Fleur had a bruise on her left leg which caused a slight limp, she was able to make the walk with the professor to the Wing. When they got to the large double doors, Minerva pushed them open to reveal the rather large Hospital Wing with empty beds and that sterile white color all over. Madam Poppy Pomfrey came out of her office when she heard the doors opening, and saw the Deputy Headmistress and Fleur Delacour holding an unconscious Harry Potter. When Fleur got a good look at the healer, she saw someone who looked to be in their mid-40s, even though Fleur figured that Pomfrey was much older than that.

"What happened this time Minerva?" Poppy asked with a small smile on her lips.

Minerva sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "Training."

The healer shook her head slightly before turning her attention to Fleur, "Can you place him on that bed right over there, the one that as his name plaque on the side."

Fleur saw the bed that the healer was talking about and as she got closer, Fleur was able to see a small plaque with Harry's name engraved onto it. She laid him down on the bed and took a seat beside him, wincing slightly because of her injured leg. Minerva stood at the foot of the bed while Madam Pomfrey took her position on the opposite side of Harry. Serpico hissed slightly as she was worried about her master, but Fleur petted the snake's head in order to calm her down a bit.

Pomfrey waved her wand over him, diagnosing the problem "So, what fully happened because he is almost out of magical energy and near exhaustion?"

Minerva agreed, "Yes, I would like to know as well."

Fleur hung her head in shame, "I-I was training Harry in 'is defenses. While 'is shield was almost unbreakable, 'e couldn't create a full dome-like one. I was able to zrough a gap in ze shield and may 'ave said some zings zat made 'im mad, which was my plan. 'Owever, what 'appened was somezing I couldn't 'ave predicted."

"What did you say to him?" Came the stern toned question.

"I said zat 'e could not 'ave fought Voldemort last year and …" Fleur hesitated for a few moments, "I-I called 'im ze Boy-Who-Lied."

Both Minerva and Pomfrey gasped at what they heard while Fleur continued to stare at the ground, tears starting to well up in her eyes. At that moment, she felt like absolute shit for saying those things. During the fight, Fleur did not think about how those words would affect Harry. After getting over their initial shock, Minerva rubbed her temples to ease an oncoming headache while the healer conjured up a blanket and draped it over Fleur, who was still in her sports bra and yoga pants.

"Ok, so after you said those things, what did you mean that your plan did not go as you thought it would?" asked Pomfrey.

Fleur did not say anything for about a minute before lifting her head, gazing at Harry, "'E got up slowly and 'is magic became out of control and ze Aura zat was emanating from 'im wasn't like anyzing I 'ave felt before. It was more brutal and powerful. 'Is eyes were glowing as well."

When Madam Pomfrey heard that from Fleur, she knew exactly what happened, "Magical Overdrive!" she muttered.

Minerva turned her head to look at the healer with a confused look, "What did you say Poppy?"

"Magical Overdrive," Madam Pomfrey said while looking at Minerva and Fleur, "It's an ability that a witch or wizard could possess and is kind of like a Last Resort. It is first activated if the person is under extreme physical, mental, or emotional distress. The ability boosts the person's magic so that their spells become more powerful or effective and their Aura is crushing. Their magic is 10 times more powerful than what it is usually."

"I have never heard of this ability Poppy," Minerva said, completely confused.

"That does not surprise me," Poppy nodded "From what the records say, only 100 cases of Magical Overdrive have ever been recorded."

"Only 100?!" Gasped out Fleur.

Poppy nodded, "Out of all the records I have studied in the past, only 100 witches and wizards have had this ability in all of history. The first one on record was Morgan Le Fay."

"Wait, the Morgana?" When Pomfrey nodded, Minerva just stood there in shock.

"Not zat I don't appreciate ze 'istory lesson, but 'ow does zat explain 'Arry's freakout?" Fleur asked in slight annoyance, trying to get the two older women back on topic.

Poppy shrugged with a sad look on her face, "I do not know, nothing in any of the records had said anything about losing control or how to control the power."

Fleur swallowed hard, "So, zere is no 'ope?"

Poppy shook her head, "All we can do is wait for him to wake up and hope that Mr. Potter can gain control of this ability with _proper_ training. Now if that is done, have you sustained any injuries, Miss Delacour?"

"Only a bruise on my left leg, ozzer zan zat, no."

Madam Pomfrey nodded her head before turning and walking back into her office. McGonagall and Fleur thinking that she was going to study those records some more in order to find any information. Leaving the two alone with Harry, Fleur was looking at him with a sad look, knowing that when Harry found out about this power, he will not want it. With that thought, Fleur wondered why Harry would not want it or be afraid of it.

"Miss Delacour, Fleur?" She looked away from Harry and to the Transfiguration Professor, "I know that what I am about to say will not mean much to you, but I would like to say that I am sorry. I have failed him as a teacher in letting the abuse continue, especially last year. When he wakes up, I will tell him personally, but I wanted you to know first at the very least." After saying that, McGonagall turned away, with her head hung slightly, and walked out of the Hospital Wing.

Fleur just sat there, shocked by what the older woman had said. She thought that she and Dumbledore would not take responsibility for their inactions during the past 4 years. Shaking her head and taking a deep, shaky breath, Fleur turned back to Harry, knowing that he will need her more now than ever, and she will not let him down. Knowing that this year will be a hard one, Fleur knew that she needed to train him better and have Sirius somehow come and train him as well.

"I'm sorry 'Arry."

 **A/N 2: Now, before people get in a rage, let me explain. First, I have been tossing around the Magical Overdrive thing since chapter 2 but never knew how to implement it. Second, the ability is similar to Aang's Avatar's State in ATLA or Ash's Infernape's Blaze in Pokemon. Harry will slightly OP (Overpowered) in this story, which I had planned in the beginning. Now, that will not mean that Harry will be able to defeat his enemies in one move, he will have a struggle. Third, I understand that this implementation will cause some anger, which I can understand; however, I do hope that people will see what I am trying to do and stick it out to see the end. As always, please Read and Review.**

 **Swat303810 signing off!**


	7. Chapter 7: Trust and The First Day

**A/N: Yes! I am finally ahead of schedule. Anyways, Chapter 7 is here!**

 _ **Review Responses:**_

 **WinterRain36: Great chapter! I don't think Fleur was wrong in testing Harry's limits.**

 **His power boost ability is nice but you are right that he shouldn't be overpowered to much. There are to many Super Harry Potter stories on this site where he is the second coming of Merlin and overshadows every other character magically and making them look weak and pathetic. .**

 **I hope Fleur is powerful in her own right. At least more powerful magically then Harry right now considering she is older and has more training. Fleur being Harry's guardian and bodyguard is a unique twist and one I have not seen often in stories. So kudos to you for the original idea!**

 **Thanks for sharing!**

 ***Well, I do like Overly OP Harry Potter stories, but that is just me. Yes, Fleur will be more powerful than Harry when he is not using Magical Overdrive. As for the Idea, stories like Deprived by The Crimson Lord and The French Connection by .Darkness-X where the inspiration for the reverse of the bodyguard story.***

 **Sharky390: Just started your story today and it's really enjoyable. I like the characters and the way you adapted your ideas to the story. I know there is a lot that can't be used from the books with your changes but it is very interesting. I hope you continue your work and look forward to it.**

 ***Thank you! I am trying to make the characters believable and the dialog work. Yes, there is a lot from the books that I can't use with my idea, but I will try to use as much as possible with some changes.***

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed Chapter 1-6!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (*Snape's voice* Obviously)**

 **The Guardian**

 _3 September 1995_

Slowly, Harry opened his eyes, trying to regain his bearings. Noticing that he was not wearing his glasses, he reached over to the side table and found his glasses, putting them on. The first thing he noticed was that he was in the Hospital Wing. Looking to his right, he saw Fleur with her head resting on her arms that were on the edge of the bed, sleeping. Serpico was coiled up right next to her, sleeping as well. As Harry tried to sit up, his head started to throb painfully, causing him to grip it and let out a small groan. Scenes from yesterday flashed into his mind: Fleur looking down at him as she called him the Boy-Who-Lied, his magic spiking as something took over, and Fleur with her wand leveled at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"'Arry?"

Harry opened his eyes to see Fleur gazing at him with a concerned look on her face. Serpico slithered up until she was on his chest as he looked into her beetle black eyes, which were full of worry.

 _ **$Are you ok Masster?$**_

 _ **$I'm… I'm alright Serpico$**_ Hissed Harry, answering his pet's question.

 _ **$Ok, no I think you should deal with her next$**_ Serpico hissed back before turning her head to look at Fleur.

Harry followed the gaze of his snake and saw that Fleur was not watching him, rather she was looking at the floor. Anger started to swell inside of him, the woman in front of him was supposed to be his girlfriend/mentor, the one person Harry thought would stand beside him no matter what. Hearing those things that she said, Harry started to doubt Fleur now.

"Fleur?" Harry said in an even tone which had underlying anger. Fleur flinched at his tone as she had hoped that he would not use it with her.

"Y-Yes 'Arry?" Fleur stammered out, actually afraid of Harry for the first time.

"Why did you say those things?"

"I-I was trying to bring out your anger."

"OH REALLY?!" Shouted Harry, "I HADN'T NOTICED!" Fleur still would not look at him, but he could tell that she was cracking. Not wanting to say something stupid or regret later, Harry took a deep breath before exhaling slowly.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Harry said, "Look, I understand that you said that my anger is my best weapon if I harness it. I also understand that I need to control it too, however, what you did cross a line Fleur. We just got together, and it seems like you are trying to destroy it!"

Fleur's head shot up with a look of complete disbelief, "I'm not trying to destroy our relationship!" Harry leveled a glare at her for the response she gave.

"You know how I feel about those articles and then to hear MY girlfriend say those exact same things, how would you feel huh?" Harry sneered.

Fleur opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She thought about what Harry just said and know that there was no real rebuttal. Fleur hung her head again, Feeling like her relationship with him was over already.

"Fleur, could I have some time to myself please?" Harry asked in a quiet voice, a sharp contrast to his shouting a minute age.

Fleur felt her heart broke a little when hearing that question. She nodded slowly as she got up from the chair, walked away before she was out of The Hospital Wing. Once, Fleur was gone, Harry sighed heavily, trying to gain control of his emotions. Harry knew that he still loved Fleur and that she loved him too, but it was trusting her that was messing with him.

'Can I trust her again?' That thought continued to plague his mind for some time.

"Ah, I see that you are up Mr. Potter."

Harry turned his head in the direction of the voice to see Poppy Pomfrey standing in her office doorway, smiling softly.

"Oh, um, Good morning Madam Pomfrey. I'm guessing that you heard all of that didn't you?"

Pomfrey walked over to him while nodding, "Yes I did, especially when someone is shouting."

Harry had a sheepless look on his face, "Sorry about that."

"Lucky for you, no other patient was in here or I would make sure to strap you to that bed until tomorrow." Harry swallowed hard hearing that as he hated staying in the Hospital Wing for more than a few hours.

Poppy smirked slightly at the fearful look on Harry's face before turning serious, "Now Mr. Potter, do you remember anything from your training yesterday?"

Harry closed his eyes, trying to remember all that he could from yesterday, "I remember Fleur saying some things, I got really angry and felt my magic spike, but that is about it."

"Ok" Pomfrey nodded, "Mr. Potter, the reason that you can't remember anymore is because of an ability you have called Magical Overdrive."

Harry's face scrunched up in confusion, "What is that?"

"It's an ability that enhances your magic power so that your spells and curses are about 10 times stronger and your aura is crushing to most people. A Last Resort in a sense." She explained.

"Oook, that still does not explain why I can't remember anything else and I have never heard of the ability."

Pomfrey was silent for a moment, "Well, from what I could find out and speculation, the reason that you can't remember is that when the ability is awakened, it takes over control of your body and mind. And for not knowing about this ability is understandable, there have been only 100 cases recorded in history."

"Oh." Was the only thing that Harry could say after hearing that.

As Harry swallowed the information that Madam Pomfrey just related to him, a thought came to mind: If this became public, then he would be admired and hated even more. Being The Boy-Who-Lived and then add an ability that can boost his power by 10, Harry closed his eyes and sighed, thinking about one question:

'Can things get worse?'

|X|

Fleur didn't know how long she was walking for until she found herself at the shore of Black Lake. Glancing around, Fleur saw a large tree sitting right at the shoreline. Looking out on the surface of the lake brought back memories of the second task last year. Thinking about how Harry saved Gabrielle even though she was not his hostage, Fleur had a small smile on her lips. Right after the task, she knew that he was not who she thought he was or what the rumors portrayed him as. However, those thoughts and smile did not last long before reality sunk in.

"'Ow am I going to fix zis?" Fleur asked herself in a small voice.

Fleur sat down and leaned against the tree stump, thoughts running through her head about the possibility of Harry dumping her and if she was going to be completely honest with herself, she would do the same thing if she was in his shoes.

"Fleur?"

Fleur was ripped from her thoughts when she heard a voice from behind her. Turning around, she saw Hermione standing there with a frown on her lips and her arms crossed; but Fleur could see the anger behind her eyes.

"'E-'Ello 'Ermione." Fleur said in a small voice.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "So, would you like to explain to me why Harry is in the Hospital Wing and you're out here on not with him?"

Fleur turned away, "From ze look on your face, you already know why."

"Yes, but I want to know why you did it? The person I see in front of me is not the same person I have gotten to know in the past month. You said things and now moping, that is not the same Fleur that teases Harry with her cleavage just to see him blush that you find adorable."

"Zis is different! I broke 'Arry's trust because I was too focused on 'im gaining control of 'is anger, I was not zinking clearly!" Fleur hissed out, anger at herself evident in her tone.

Hermione sighed before laying a hand on Fleur's shoulder, "True, you did break his trust, but that does not mean that you do not have a chance to get it back." She chuckled humorlessly, "Ron gain back his trust after a while, even with all those things he said about Harry during the majority of last year."

Fleur looked at Hermione straight in the eyes, hope in her's, "Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded with a small smile, "Harry is a very forgiving person, a flaw really, but he will forgive you and in time, learn to trust you again. Accept that you will have to do everything you can in order to regain his trust, but once you do, you'll be just fine."

For the first time that day, Fleur had a full, true smile on her lips.

|x|

Fleur and Hermione sat there near Black Lake for about two hours before heading back to the castle. Hermione took Fleur to the Hospital Wing to see Harry, but when they got there, he was nowhere to be seen. The two of them asked Pomfrey on where he was, and she said that Harry was back in the marriage quarters. The duo walked to the Gryffindor common room, spoke the password, and stepped in to see the room semi-filled with students either talking or reading. Hermione nodded at Fleur with a small smile before heading up the stairs to the girl's dormitories. Fleur strode up the painting over the fireplace saying the password and walked into the torch-lit hallway. Making her way to the door that led to her and Harry's living quarters, Fleur took a deep breath before twisting the handle, opening up to see Harry sitting on the couch. He was gazing at his sword in the fireplace light.

Harry turned to see Fleur walking in and nodded at her, "Hey Fleur."

Fleur flashed him a brief smile, "'Ello 'Arry, 'ow are you feeling?"

"Other than feeling really exhausted, I am good." Harry then sighed, "Look Fleur, we need to talk, can you come here and sit next to me?"

"Of course." Fleur nodded as she made her way to the couch and sat down next to him.

Harry went to open his mouth to speak, but Fleur beat him to the punch, "' Arry, I would like to apologize for what I said yesterday. I was too focused on training that I did not zink about 'ow zose words would affect you." Her tone was sincere and showing that she regretted her actions.

Harry gave her a very brief smile, "Thank you Fleur." The smile disappeared and was replaced with a serious hard look, "I understand that you are here to train me, however, you crossed a line and broke my trust in you as a trainer."

Fleur nodded in understanding, knowing that Harry was not going to do anything too drastic.

"I accept your apology, but I will not forget, and you will have to prove to me that you deserve my trust in you as a teacher. Also, if you pull anything like that again, _you_ will be the one in the Hospital Wing." His voice was ice cold and eyes glowing slightly, showing that he was being 100% serious.

Fleur stared into his eyes hard, showing that she was serious, "I understand 'Arry."

Harry's face changed from serious to a smile, "Thank you Fleur."

Fleur grabbed Harry's left hand and gave it a squeeze, showing that she was grateful for getting another chance. Serpico, who was watching the scene with interest, slithered up to Fleur's waist and nuzzled into her stomach. Harry smiled at the action of his snake when he felt weight on his right shoulder. Turning his head, Harry saw Hedwig on his right, nuzzling his cheek affectionately.

"Did you get a ban from training?" Fleur asked as she used her left hand to pet Serpico, who hissed in pleasure.

"Yep." Harry chuckled lightly, "Madam Pomfrey banned me from any kind of training for a month."

"Um Fleur," Harry said quietly, his cheeks had a red tint to them, "I'm still pretty tired and I-I was wondering if I could rest on your lap?" The last part came out barely above a whisper, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Fleur smirked slightly, "Of course 'Arry." She patted her lap.

Hedwig flew off of Harry's shoulder and landed on the back of a chair that was sitting slightly to their left while Serpico slithered onto the arm of the couch. Harry laid his head on her lap and closed his eyes, abling himself to get sucked into the warmth of Fleur's lap. Fleur raked her fingers softly through Harry's locks, wondering if he will grow out his hair again before falling asleep herself.

It was about dinner time when Harry and Fleur woke up. They washed up before getting Serpico and making their way down and into the Great Hall. Fleur spotted Ron, Hermione, and Neville sitting down a little way away from the rest of the house, which seems to be a new occurrence. Harry grabbed Fleur's hand as they made their way over to the group and smiled at them. The three friends smiled back at the couple as they sat down.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Neville asked, taking a bit of his food.

"Tired, but other than that I'm fine," Harry responded.

Ron nodded, "That's good. It looks like your record for Hospital Wing visits stays in tack for another year."

Fleur's fork stopped halfway into her mouth before turning to Harry with a raised eyebrow, "What is 'e talking about 'Arry?"

Harry swallowed hard and sent a glare at Ron, who was smirking along with Neville.

Hermione decided to "answer" for him, "What Ron is talking about is how Harry has visited the Hospital Wing every year since we started here. Twice last year." She was grinning at Harry's growing discomfort.

"Yeah, that's why there is a plaque with his name on it," Ron added.

"Thank you, Ron," Harry growled out.

Ron saluted with a toothy grin before digging into his food again.

"Well, are you going to explain 'Arry?" Fleur asked with her eyebrow still raised.

"O-Ok, it is true what they said. Last year, I was in the Wing twice so Madam Pomfrey thought it would be a "great" idea to make a plaque with my name on it and put it on the bed that I have been using since the first year." Harry explained.

Fleur just looked at Harry in the eyes for a minute before sighing, "I'm going to break zat record."

Neville snorted, "Good luck with that."

For the rest of dinner, the five friends ate and talked until they decided to retire early for the night. Harry and Fleur went back to their room behind the fireplace. After taking their showers, they crawled into bed; however, Fleur did not cuddle up next to Harry. She laid with her back towards Harry.

'Does she not want to hold me' Harry thought as a cold feeling gripped his heart.

While Harry would never admit it out loud to his friends, he loved being held by Fleur. Feeling her arms and legs wrap around him made Harry feel loved and cared for. Closing his eyes, Harry tried to chase away thoughts of Fleur changing her mind about dating him. Once he thought that those thoughts were gone, he turned towards Fleur.

"Good night Fleur."

"Good night 'Arry."

|x|

 _4 September 1995_

Fleur slowly opened her eyes and felt weight on her chest. Looking down, she found Harry snuggling into her chest and his arms wrapped possessively around her stomach. He was using her as an oversized teddy bear, something that she had done since that first night together. This brought a smile to Fleur's lips as she gazed at her boyfriend. She felt bad last night for not cuddling with him, but she thought he needed his space after what happened with her and training.

Knowing that it was the first day of classes, Fleur lightly shook Harry in order to wake him up. However, this caused him to snuggle even closer to her with his head now in between Fleur's breasts. She chuckled slightly at this action as she knew he loved her breasts.

"' Arry, it's time to wake up," Fleur said, and she shook him a little harder.

"Five more minutes Angel," Harry mumbled out.

Fleur stopped for a second when she heard what Harry had said. 'Did he just call me Angel?' She thought as a devious smirk found its way on her lips.

She wrapped her arms around Harry's head and rolled them over so that Fleur was now on top of him, "O' 'Arry, I am your Angel. Your wis' is my command." Fleur purred into his left ear.

Harry's eyes shot open to see blonde hair and feeling of soft lips on his left earlobe, "G-Goodmorning F-Fleur."

"Aren't you going to give me a command _master_?" Fleur asked sultrily into his ear before lightly blowing into it.

Harry blushed, "W-What are you talking about?"

Fleur sat up and crossed her arms under her chest with a pout, "You called me Angel, so I just wanted to _serve_ you." Her pout then turned into a feral smirk, "Or, are you one of zose people who want to _serve_ their mistresses?"

Harry's face and neck resembled a ripe tomato, "I-I did not call you an Angel and I do have a clue on what you are talking about."

The smirk never left Fleur's face, but she did raise an eyebrow, "Riiiight." She then started to grind her hips against Harry's manhood, making him hiss in pleasure.

This went on for about a minute before Harry's head cleared slightly and grabbed Fleur's waist, "Alright Fleur, we need to get up as I do class today."

Fleur giggled, "Alright fine, you win zis time."

Harry got up and went into the bathroom with his robes to change and wash up. A few minutes later, Harry stepped out in his robes with the Gryffindor crest and cloak to see Fleur in a uniform that closely resembled her uniform last year. A light blue, knee-length dress, black stockings, light blue high heels, and lastly, a standard Hogwarts black cloak that wrapped around her shoulders. With the sword strapped on and Serpico on his shoulders, covered by the cloak, Harry and Fleur made their way into the common room and then out into the hallway. Walking into the Great Hall, the couple saw Hermione at the table, but not Ron or Neville. Sitting down, Hermione looked up from a piece of paper and flashed them a smile.

"Good morning Harry, Fleur." Hermione greeted.

"Hey, Hermione. Where are Ron and Neville?" Harry asked as he filled his plate along with Fleur.

She shrugged, "I don't know, they were not in the common room when I came out of my dormitory."

Right after Hermione said that Neville and Ron walked into the Hall, making their way to them.

"What's that you have Hermione?" Ron asked as he sat down.

"Schedules." Hermione handed Harry, Ron, and Neville their schedules.

Harry and Fleur looked at his and saw that he had History of Magic first, Divination second, and Defense last for the day.

"I got History, Divination, and Defense," Harry said as he looked up from the paper.

"Same." Ron and Neville said at the same time.

The three boys and Fleur looked at Hermione for her schedule, "I have Arithmancy in place of Divination." Hermione said as she took a bite of her food.

Fleur thought that it was weird that Hermione did not have the completely same schedule as the three boys, "W'y not Divination?"

Harry chuckled, "She thought that it was a dodgy subject during our third year and has not taken since then." Ron and Neville also chuckled at what Harry said while Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"O'," Fleur nodded at the explanation.

"I am just soo excited for Defense though," Neville snorted with sarcasm.

The group laughed at Neville's statement but they all did share statement. Fleur snorted with laughter and felt that she was being more and more accepted into the group. Something as simple as just talking made Fleur feel like she had spent the last five years at Hogwarts than the complete seven years at Beauxbatons.

|X|

Later in the day found Harry, Fleur, Ron, and Neville walking into the Defense classroom. Fleur found herself amused at Harry's lack of attention in History and the very bizarre Trelawney in Divination. Sitting down in the middle row of desks with Fleur, Harry was not looking forward to this period at all. Hermione, Neville, and Ron took their seats on the right row of desks across from Harry and Fleur.

"Hem-Hem."

The whole class turned their heads to see Umbridge standing in the back, cloaked in all pink and with a sickly sweet smile on her lips.

"Hello, class." Umbridge greeted in a tone that screamed false cheerfulness.

A few students muttered their greetings but the majority of the class stayed silent. This caused the smile on Umbridge's face to falter a bit before it was back in full force, "Now now, you can do better than that. Again, Hello class."

"Hello, Professor Umbridge." The class said together.

After nodding in approval, the "professor" made her way to the front of the room and turned to face the class body, "I understand that in the past four years, your instruction in Defense has been quiet… lacking." She let out a small giggle.

Harry rolled his eyes, 'And you are supposed to be the one to fix that?' he thought sarcastically.

Umbridge pointed her wand at two stacks of books that were on her desk and they levitated through the walkway in between rows of desks, passing out the books, "The Ministry wants to fix that issue, so they have personally chosen this textbook in order to accomplish that."

Harry looked at the cover of the book and felt like he was going to be brainwashed: _Dark Arts Defense – Basics for Beginners_. Right then, he knew that this class was not going to go anywhere forward, but backward. Fleur leaned over to get a look at the book and when she did, Fleur shook her head slightly as she had the same train of thought that Harry did, the Ministry was not helping them.

A student raised their hand and when Umbridge motioned to her, she spoke, "Um, professor, this material is way behind where we were last year."

Umbridge kept that same sweet smile, "Of course, the Ministry saw it fit to start from the beginning and teach you the _proper_ way."

Another student said, "There's nothing in here about defensive or offensive spells."

"Spells?" giggle Umbridge "Why would you need to defend yourselves? There is no one out there to harm children."

Neville snorted, obviously disagreeing with that statement before saying, "What about criminals?"

"You call for the Aurors and wait for them to show up," Umbridge answered as if it was the most obvious answer.

"That is not what the Aurors are for!" A redheaded girl bit out.

"Oh, then could you tell us what they are used for Miss…?"

"Bones, Susan Bones, and the Aurors are more of a military force than a regular police force," Susan replied as she tried to keep her anger out of her answer.

"Ah yes, you are the niece of Amelia Bones. She is very respected within the Ministry, you should be very proud."

Harry raised his hand, Umbridge saw this and her smile turned slightly sinister as she motioned for him to speak, "Professor, so what are we going to learn then?" He wanted to gauge on what would actually be taught.

"There will no practical learning, only theoretical," Umbridge said in her false cheery tone.

The whole class, especially the five friends, did not like the idea of going back to basics and being taught the wrong way by Ministry chumps.

Ron spoke up, "If that is the case, how does the Ministry figure we defend ourselves from someone like Voldemort."

Right as Ron as Voldemort's name, the class, minus the four other friends, flinched or gasped out in fear. Harry pinched his nose in frustration, Fleur shook her head, Neville face-palmed, and Hermione tried to keep her snicker under control. Umbridge's face contorted in one of pure hatred for a few seconds before her nauseating smile was plastered back on her lips.

"Ah yes. Now you all may have heard some rumors about You-Know-Who has returned, but those are just lies. Right, Mr. Potter?"

Harry's frustration/annoyance turned to anger as Umbridge looked at him, challenging him to say something, which he decided to humor her, "Professor, I already told you and the ministry about what happened that night, it does not belong in the classroom." He stated in an even tone.

Umbridge gave a small giggle, "What happened that night is all lies Mr. Potter, why do you insist on lying?"

Harry's rage started to boil over, "Oh really? So Cedric being murdered is just a lie?" He growled out.

The woman shook her head, "Oh heavens no, Mr. Diggory's death was a tragic accident…"

"ACCIDENT?!" Harry roared, letting go of his rage, "HOW CAN YOU STAND THERE WITH A SMILE ON YOUR FACE AND SAY THAT AN INNOCENT PERSON'S MURDER WAS AN ACCIDENT, YOU BITCH!" Harry was glaring daggers at Umbridge as he felt like he was losing control of his anger again and felt the same sensation that he felt when his ability kicked in for the first time.

The older woman had a sinister smile on her lips, "Tisk tisk, for yelling and cursing at a teacher, that will be a week of detention Mr. Potter. Didn't your _parents_ teach you any manners?" Her tone was mocking at the end.

The room was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. The students knew that Umbridge went too far with the last par and even the students who did not particularly like Harry also knew that saying something like that was a very bad idea. Hermione, Ron, and Neville all scowled at the professor for her choice of words, but they were more worried about how Harry would react. Fleur grabbed his arm in an act to try and calm him down, but he did register her grip.

'Does this bitch have a death wish?' Harry thought angerly.

"You want to repeat that last part you puppet?" Asked Harry in a surprisingly calm tone, but his rage was coming off of him in waves to where even a blind person could see he was pissed.

"Two weeks of detention, Mr. Potter. You will never learn." Umbridge replied in that sickly-sweet tone, but her face was twisted into an ugly smirk.

Fleur grabbed Harry's shoulder and pulled him back into his seat, " 'Arry, you 'ave to calm down. Attacking 'er won't do any good." She whispered to him, trying to get him to get control. It worked as Harry nodded ever-so-slightly.

The rest of the period went as well as it could with what happened earlier. Unlike everyone else, Harry was not reading the first few chapters, he was just glaring at the cover of his book as he was trying to reign in his anger at the so-called professor. When the class ended, Harry shoved his book into his bag and started to walk out with Fleur when he heard that sickly-sweet voice.

"Detention after dinner, my office Mr. Potter."

Harry stopped for a second, seriously contemplating on setting Serpico loose on the woman. In the end, he just decided to say nothing and walk out of the room instead. Harry continued to walk while seething on the inside. He was trying to get his anger under control, but a small part of him wanted to turn around and walk back to the classroom and shove his sword through Umbridge's head. Stopping and taking a few deep breaths, Harry tried to focus on letting his anger go and not letting it fester, which after a minute, he was not fighting his anger as much as he was before. Fleur, who was with him, grabbed his right hand and gave it a squeeze to show that she was still there. Opening his eyes, Harry gave Fleur a small smile before they continued their walk to the Hall. When they got there, Harry did not see his three friends, so he and Fleur sat down and started to eat as Serpico slithered down from Harry's shoulders and nibble on a piece of meat.

A minute later saw Ron along with Hermione and Neville make their way into the Hall and to where Harry and Fleur were. They sat down across from the couple and from the looks on their faces, they were not happy.

"I cannot believe the nerve of that woman!" Hermione hissed as she stabbed her food.

"Yeah," Neville nodded with a frown, "What she said crossed a line in multiple ways."

Ron looked at Harry who had not said anything up to that point, "I really thought you were going to attack her, which would have been bloody brilliant!"

Fleur scowled at the thought of the woman, "Zat is not 'ow a professor should act! Your ministry is making a 'uge mistake by doing zis."

Hermione looked over at Harry who, again, had not said anything and was just eating, "You are awfully quiet Harry." She was confused as usually, Harry would have been cursing and ranting about something like this.

Harry looked up from his plate with an eyebrow raise, his anger plain as day in his eyes, "What do you want me to say, Hermione? I am so pissed that I am actually contemplating _murdering_ her, but I cannot do that so there is nothing I can say or do right now. Just drop it." With that, Harry returned to eating his food.

Ron, Hermione, and Neville knew that Harry was right in that he could not do anything about Umbridge. However, Fleur knew that this was not ok and knew that they could do something about the woman, but did not know what. The rest of dinner was relatively quiet for the five friends as they ate. As it was about time for most of the students to start heading back to their respective common rooms for the night, Harry, along with Fleur and Serpico went the way of the Defense classroom, which also held the professor's office. What Harry did not know was that he was about to step into a world of sadistic torture.

 **A/N: Alright, I wanted to try and stay as close to Umbridge's portrayal in canon as possible but step up the sadistic factor by a bit. Also, the trust issue, some people will not like how Harry forgave Fleur, but remember, he does not trust as a teacher right now and she has to earn that back. Anyways, Please read and review. Swat303810 signing off!**


	8. Chapter 8: Detention

**A/N: Chapter 8 has arrived!**

 _ **Review Responses:**_

 **DJ Rodriguez: Thank you for your review! Ha, I would like to see Umbridge die like that, but I do have another idea for her. And yes, he is lucky to have Fleur by her side, I wish I did.**

 **alliesvsaxis1945: Looking back, I can see what you are getting at with have Fleur saying that his parents would be disappointed. I really did not think her insult through very well, but I wanted Umbridge to mention his parents during class.**

 **MajorChaos13: Fleur being completely apologetic was intention as I wanted her to feel very bad at first, but then after thinking about it, she would not be as apologetic. Harry's emotions need to get in control and they will be, but it does not happen overnight.**

 ***Thank you for everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (If I did, I would not be working at a retail store, haha.)**

 **The Guardian**

 _4 September 1995_

Harry walked along the empty hallways to Umbridge's office for his first of many detentions. Walking right next to him was Fleur, who was accompanying him as his bodyguard. He tried to convince her that he did not need her with him, but she would not budge on it. While they were making their way to the office, Harry was dreading any more time he had to spend in the presence of that woman and Fleur was thinking about happened earlier.

'Why didn't I say anything in his defense back there?' Fleur thought as she had been thinking that she hasn't been a very good bodyguard during the first few days.

After a few minutes of navigating the hallways, the couple found themselves stepping up to the door to the Defense room. However, they were surprised to see Umbridge standing in front of it with her false cheerful smile.

"Professor," Harry greeted in an emotionless tone.

"Good Evening Mr. Potter," Umbridge greeted back, but when she noticed Fleur, her smile faltered a bit, "I did not know that… Miss Delacour would be joining you for your detention."

Fleur nodded with an impassive face, "Oi, since I am 'is bodyguard it is my duty to accompany 'im w'erever 'e goes."

Umbridge shook her head with a frown, "Well I'm sorry, but you cannot accompany Mr. Potter in his detentions as only he was assigned them and not you."

Fleur frowned/scowled at this, "Zat is a razzer stupid rule Professor."

Umbridge's lips twisted into that ugly grin again, "I do not make the rules, just follow them."

Harry snorted on the inside and thought, 'Yeah right, I doubt that it's an actual rule'

Harry turned to Fleur before she could argue and make the situation even worse than it already is, grabbed her arm, "Don't worry Fleur, I will be fine." Oh, how he was going to regret saying that later. Harry then lowered his head slightly to see Serpico's head barely sticking out, _**$Go with Fleur Sserpico.$**_ Harry hissed quietly.

Serpico hesitated for a moment before slithering her way from Harry to Fleur, who nodded and noticed Umbridge's face was a disgusted look. However, Harry did not notice it as he unstrapped his sword and handed it to Fleur. Umbridge saw the sword and wanted to question Harry about it, but decided to do it later.

'It looks like affection bothers her, interesting.' Fleur thought as she took the sword and gave Harry a small kiss on his forehead before walking away.

Umbridge opened the door and made her way through the classroom, up the stairs to her office with Harry following her. He was kicking himself mentally for not having Fleur with him as he walked into Umbridge's office.

So. Much. Pink.

The brick walls were painted bright pink with plates of cats hanging everywhere. Harry had to repress a shudder at the bright and "comfy" feeling that the room was putting off as he had a feeling that it was all just an illusion.

"Take a seat Mr. Potter," Umbridge said as she pointed to a single desk and chair that was sitting about a foot away from her own desk. Harry took his seat and immediately felt like he was bound by invisible ropes.

Dolores smiled, "You are going to write some lines today Mr. Potter."

"Lines?" Questioned Harry.

"Yes, lines" Nodded Umbridge, "I believe that with writing lines, you will get the message quickly."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Ok." He started to dig into his bag to get a quill, but Umbridge's clearing her throat stopped him.

"Oh, you will not be needing a quill as I have a very _special_ one for you to use." Umbridge pulled out a quill from her desk drawer and sat it down on the smaller desk, right in front of Harry. He gazed at it and got a slight shiver by the all-black design, which was different from the more usual brown color of most other quills. Harry picked it up and noticed that he did not have any ink.

"I do not have any ink," Harry said in the evenest tone that he could muster.

Umbridge gave a giggle, "Oh, you will not need any ink." Harry thought that it could be one of those muggle pens that do not need an ink bottle, but oh boy was he was wrong.

"What am I suppose to write?"

Dolores smirked as she walked behind him with her back to him, "I want you to write 'I must not tell lies' 100 times."

"What?!" Harry asked with anger, "I am not lying about Voldemort's…"

"Do. Not. Speak. His. Name!" Umbridge hissed out, cutting across Harry, "You _will_ write that or else I will force you too."

Harry snorted at the seemingly empty threat, "Or else what _professor_?" He sneered.

Umbridge walked back to her desk and with speed that he did not think was possible from the woman, she pulled out her wand and pointed at him. Harry did not have enough time to pull out his own wand in defense before he heard:

 **Imperio!**

'Write the lines!'

'I will not!' Harry mentally shouted back at the voice.

'Do it!'

'I won't!'

'DO IT!'

"NOOO!" Harry screamed out, breaking free of the curse. This caused Umbridge to be sent back into her desk.

'He broke free?! Dammit!' Umbridge seethed on the inside.

Harry gasped for breath when he noticed that the woman was not focused on him, he pulled out his wand out of his robes and leveled it Umbridge.

"How dare you use that on me!" Harry spat out, anger clouding his judgment in that he should have been getting out of there, "Give me one good reason that I should not kill you right here?"

Dolores slowly got on her feet with a smirk, "Because if you do kill me, you will be locked up in Azkaban for the rest of your pathetic life and your creature _girlfriend_ will be executed for treason against the British Ministry."

Harry gritted his teeth in rage as he looked at the sadistic person in front of him. He raised his wand in order to incapacitate her.

 **Stupi-**

 **Crucio!**

Harry fell on his hands and knees as the pain coursed through his entire body. It felt like one thousand white-hot knives piercing into his skin over and over. He let out a blood-curdling scream as the pain continued and Umbridge stood there with a gleeful look on her toad-like face. Harry then felt a familiar sensation in the back of his mind, it was the Magical Overdrive ability about to kick in. He knew that he had to do something before it took over and made the situation worse than it already was.

"Fine!" Harry gasped out, "I'll write the lines, just stop!"

Dolores smiled and let up the curse, which caused Harry to collapse into a ragged, breathing heap. He swayed as he crawled into his seat and picked up the quill. As Harry started to write, red ink came out and he felt a very painful stinging feeling on the back of his right hand as he wrote.

|X|

Fleur walked through the halls trying to find the Headmaster's quarters. After a few minutes, she found herself right in front of the Gargoyle statue that led to Dumbledore's office. Fleur had heard that he changes his passwords often, but she had to at least try.

"Lemon Drop," Fleur stated to the statue.

The Gargoyle nodded and stepped aside to reveal the spiral staircase. Fleur walked up to the stairs and came up to the door that led to the Headmaster, she knocked on the closed door.

"Come in."

Fleur pushed open the door and stepped into the office. Dumbledore looked up from several pieces of papers on his desk and gave her a soft smile.

"Ah, good evening Fleur."

Fleur nodded with a small smile, "Good evening to you as well 'eadmaster."

"Please, take a seat." Dumbledore gestured to the seat in front of the desk, which Fleur took, "What can I do for you?"

Fleur hesitated for a moment, "Um, I was wondering if I could as for some advise?"

"Of course," He answered, "I'll try and help to the best of my ability."

Fleur took a deep breath before saying, "I'm conflicted about 'Arry's training."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying that you are regretting training Harry?"

"What?!" Fleur asked in surprise, "No no no no, I don't regret taking ze job or actually training 'im. It's more of 'ow I am training 'im zat 'as me conflicted."

The Headmaster had a slightly confused look on his face, "Could you elaborate more on why you are conflicted about Harry's training with you?"

"You know of 'is ability and ze training yesterday?" Dumbledore nodded, Fleur continued, "' Arry was not 'appy wiz me about ze way I was training 'im. W'ile I do agree on zat I may 'ave went a bit too far, I wanted to pus' 'im to ze limits. I'm lost on w'at to do next."

Dumbledore listened to what Fleur had to say before responding, "I think that what you need to do is go back to basics with Harry."

"Back to basics? W'at do you mean by zat?" Fleur asked with a confused look.

"Ok, have you taught him about gathering his magic and aura correct?" Fleur nodded in conformation, "Alright, then work more on that as I think that it could, in turn, get him to gain control of his ability. You can perform wandless magic right?"

"Yes, I can cast a few wandless spells," Fleur answered with a bit of pride in her voice.

The Headmaster smiled, "Then try and teach him some of those spells, it will take some time though. I can tell that Harry's trust in you as a teacher is broken, but taking baby steps with him, but not completely going all out, will rebuild that trust between you two."

Fleur smiled, "Zank you Albus." She then frowned a little, "W'at about sword training? Wiz Sirius not being able to come 'ere to train 'Arry and I can't train 'im in zat."

Dumbledore stroked his beard in thought for a moment, "You do bring up a good point. Hmm, ok, have him practice what Sirius already taught him and I will try and find some sword fighting books in the Restricted Section of the library."

Fleur then remembered that she did not have a place for her and Harry to train, "Sir, I do not 'ave anyw'ere to train 'Arry and I'd razzer not use an empty classroom again."

Dumbledore smiled, "I think that I have the perfect place in mind. Follow me."

Fleur followed the Headmaster out of his office and up the stairs to the seventh floor. Making their way through the corridor until they found themselves in a hallway with a blank wall on the right and on the left was a tapestry of Barnabas The Barmy facing the wall.

Dumbledore stopped facing the blank wall and gestured to Fleur, "Pace back and forth three times while thinking of a large, empty room."

Fleur raised an eyebrow in speculation, "Really?"

Albus chuckled, "Yes, really."

Fleur shrugged and did what he said to do. Right as she finished the third pace, the then blank wall was forming a large, steel door. Fleur was completely shocked at the sight as she had never seen anything like this before. She turned to Dumbledore who nodded at the door for her to open. Fleur slowly walked up, and with a little bit of force, she opened the doors carefully.

|X|

Harry looked at his right hand and felt sick to his stomach. The back was all covered in dried blood and had the phrase "I must not tell lies" carved into the skin. Dolores made her way over to him and inspected the back of his hand.

"It looks like you still haven't learned your lesson Mr. Potter," Umbridge said as she shook her head side to side.

Harry snarled, "What are you talking about?! I wrote the line 100 times!"

"Yes, but you still have an attitude problem and have no respect for authority. Now, you will write "I must not love creatures" 100 times." Umbridge stated with her sickly-sweet smile.

Harry glared at the woman with pure hatred as the line was directly about Fleur and his relationship with her, "Fuck you!"

 **Crucio!**

Then, Harry felt the same blindly hot pain as the torture curse racked through his entire body again. He had to grab the edges of the desk in order not to fall off. In fact, Harry was gripping the edges so tightly that his knuckles turned stark white and the edges were cracking slightly. The pain went on for what felt like hours before it was suddenly gone. Harry was gasping for air as he looked at Umbridge who was grinning mechanically and had her wand pointed right him.

"Are you going to right the lines Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked her straight in her eyes, "Haven't..I..written..enough..lines?" He asked in between breaths.

Dolores shook her head once again, "In my eyes, you have not written enough lines as you attitude still needs to change. So, again I will ask, are you going to write the next line 100 times or do I have to "convince" you some more?" As she said that, she rolled her wand in between her fingers.

Harry grounded his teeth in rage as he picked up the quill and started to write "I must not love creatures" on the opposite side on the parchment. Now, he felt the same painfully sensation on the back of his left hand.

'Rot in hell!' Harry angerly thought.

|X|

The doors opened to reveal a large, spacious room that had three pillars on either side supporting the ceiling. It was lit by torches that were lining the perimeter of the room. Fleur walked in with a look of pure amazement on her face as she took in the large area.

"Welcome to The Room of Requirement," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Zis place is perfect for training!" Fleur said with a huge smile on her face.

Dumbledore nodded, "This room can morph into whatever room you need and it can connect to most other rooms as well." Fleur looked at him with a suspicion look which caused him to chuckle, "Go ahead and try to connect this room with your's and Harry's living quarters."

Fleur did not believe him but decided to humor the old Headmaster. She closed her eyes and focused on picturing the main living room of the quarter. After a minute of focusing, Fleur heard the sound of walls moving and opened her eyes to the right to see a door that previously was not there. Fleur's jaw was hanging open from shock as Albus motioned for her to open the door. She walked over to it and pulled it open to a dark, empty hallway. The main door then slammed shut, making Fleur jump slightly. Dumbledore made his way over and looked into the dark hall, pulled out his wand and pointing into the hall.

 **Lumos!**

Light flooded into the way and lit up a wall that was about ten feet away. Dumbledore stepped over to the wall and put his hand on the wall, running it over the bricks before pushing slightly. Fleur walked over and pushed the wall as well to reveal the living area of the quarters that she and Harry shared. Stepping in front of the door showed that the "door" was actually the fireplace.

"It worked!" Fleur stated with a smile, then frowned, "But 'ow will I get back cause walking to ze sevenz floor every time is time-consuming?"

"I will show you." Dumbledore then closed the door/fireplace and rested his hand on the mantle. After a moment, Dumbledore turned to Fleur, "Now, place your hand on the mantle and put some magic into it."

Fleur stepped forward and rested her hand on the exact same place he had, letting some of her magic flow from her into the mantle. The fireplace then started to slowly swing open to reveal the dark hallway that led to the room.

"Now, The Room of Requirement is now permanently connected to this room, but can only be accessed by you or Harry," Dumbledore explained.

Fleur nodded her appreciation, "Zank you 'Eadmaster."

"Your welcome," Dumbledore responded with a smile, "Now, I must take my leave but remember what we discussed about Harry's training ok?" Fleur nodded and Albus took his leave through the main entrance of the quarters, which Fleur thought was odd, but did not say anything about it.

With him gone, Fleur decided to work on the subject of Harry's training. She knew that she had to do a better as a bodyguard and as a girlfriend, but Harry also needed to know that she was not going to go easy on him at times and push him to his absolute limits.

|X|

Harry had just finished the 100th line of the second phrase for the night when he felt like passing out from all of the blood loss. Umbridge came up and examined his hand, smiling with satisfaction.

"Alright Mr. Potter, you are done for the night, but you still have two more weeks of detention, do not forget."

Harry did not say anything, he got his bag and walked to the door and opened it. However, he did not leave right away. Harry flicked his wand into his hand as he turned around and pointed it at Umbridge's desk.

"Mr…?"

 **Reducto!**

The desk exploded into small flying pieces of wood that sent Dolores sprawling onto the floor. When she got up, Harry was nowhere to be found.

Harry walked along the halls, swaying a bit as the blood loss was starting to affect his body. Rage swelled inside of him as he thought of the "detentions" with Dolores Umbridge and a small part of him wanted his ability to take over and strike her down once and for all. All of these thoughts swirled through his head as Harry made his way up to the Gryffindor Common Room portrait, spoke the password, and stepped into the room. A few students were still there either talking or doing homework, but that all stopped when he appeared and they glared at him. For his part, Harry ignored them to the best of his ability as he stepped in front of the fireplace and said the password for the marriage quarters. Walking through the torch-lit hall, he stopped in front of the door that led to the quarters that he and Fleur shared. Opening it, he saw something he did not expect to see.

Fleur was floating about two feet above the ground, her eyes closed, legs crossed, hands folded in her lap, and the most surprising was the ball of fire that was floating a foot in front of her. She was in the middle of the room and all of the furniture was neatly stacked on the right side of the room. The fire roaring behind Fleur cast an eerie shadow of her.

"' Ello 'Arry," Fleur greeted with a smile, her eyes still closed.

"Uh, hey Fleur," Harry responded, his voice slightly horsed from the pain from earlier.

Fleur opened her eyes, "' Ow was detention?"

Harry shrugged, "Fine." His hands still behind his back.

Fleur noticed this and raised an eyebrow, "W'at did s'e 'ave you do?"

"Lines," Answered Harry.

Fleur knew something was wrong here as his answers were too short and he seemed nervous, "' Arry, s'ow me you 'ands."

Harry raised his hands, palms towards Fleur to show her. Fleur saw that his hands were a little more pale than usual.

"Now, turn zem around."

Harry hesitated, "Why?"

"Because I want to see ze back of your 'ands."

Harry lowered his hands to back behind his back, "There is nothing to see ok Fleur, so drop it." His tone was getting too defensive for this to be normal.

Fleur landed on the ground as she extinguished the ball of fire and crossed her arms over her chest, "Alright zen."

Harry nodded and started towards the stairs that led to the bedroom. Right as he was within arm's reach of Fleur, she grabbed his right arm and flipped him onto his back. She then straddled his stomach and pinned his arms above his head.

"If you _ever_ lie to me again, you will be in for a world of 'urt, do I make myself clear?" Fleur glared hard down at him.

Harry met her glare head-on before his face changed into one of shame, "Fine! But don't say that I didn't warn you."

Fleur lifted his hand and turned it around, gasping in horror at what she saw. 'I must not tell lies' was clearly carved into his skin as dried blood surrounded it. It was carved deep into his skin and Fleur had willed herself not to puke at the sight.

"My god!" Fleur whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

Harry turned his head to the side, "There's more." With that, Harry raised his left hand and showed her the back of the hand with the phrase 'I must not love creatures'.

When Fleur saw the back of his left hand and the right, she lost control of herself. Her fingers grew slightly, and her nails became elongated and talon-like. Fleur had a bluish-white glow surrounding her as her face was contorted into one of pure rage.

'This must be her transformed state.' Harry thought as he gazed up at the transformed Fleur.

Only one thought was crossing Fleur's mind at that point in time, 'Kill Umbridge!'

"I'll be back!" Fleur stood up and stalked towards the door with the intent on spilling blood.

Harry shot up and rushed in front of Fleur with his arms raised in front of him, "Fleur! I know that you are very angry, but this is not the way to handle it!"

Fleur growled, "Watc' me!"

"Fleur! If you attack her, you will be killed!"

She laughed haughtily, "S'e can't kill me, zat will cause a war between France and Britain!"

"Doesn't matter!" Harry shook his head, "Umbridge has too much power within the Ministry and will use it to accomplish her agenda. I said it before, we have to play by their rules! Even if it means standing down for now. Please!" He was now pleading with her not to do anything rash.

Fleur was glaring at Harry, but she was not mad at him, more she wanted to tear Umbridge limb from limb. A minute later, after staring down at him, Fleur closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and calmed down, which caused her to transform back. Her eyes opened and Harry could see the rage flowing through her eyes, but he knew that she would not do anything at the moment.

"Fine," Fleur nodded tightly, "Let's bandage your 'ands."

Fleur got out her wand and waved it in the general direction of the furniture that was stacked up to the side. The pieces of furniture floated back to their original place in the living area. Fleur motioned for Harry to sit on the couch while she went up to the bathroom and got the medical kit. When she came down, Fleur sat next to Harry and started to bandage up his right hand.

"Is zere anyzing else I s'ould know about your detentions?" Fleur asked, her voice stiff.

Harry hesitated, "Um, she might have used… The Cruciatus Curse and… The Imperious Curse."

Fleur stopped wrapping his hand at hearing what he had just said. The rage started to build up again as she started to shake from it. However, she took a long, deep breath before finishing wrapping up Harry's right hand and moved on to his left one. Harry was able to hear her mumble under her breath as she took care of his hand and the one that he heard the most was "Bitch!". After a while, Fleur had finished with bandaging up both of Harry's hands and leaned back, rubbing her temples as she tried to stop the oncoming headache.

Harry looked over his hands before turning to Fleur, "Thank you, Fleur." His voice was quiet and emotional.

Fleur gave him a small smile, "Your welcome, 'Arry."

The two sat in silence for what felt like hours as the fire roared in the background. Fleur sat there, still wanting to burn Umbridge alive for what she had done to Harry. But, she knew that Harry was right in that if she did do something, it would cause chaos between France and Britain. Fleur then thought of contacting her father and seeing what he could do anything about Umbridge.

"Fleur, what were you doing when I came in?" Fleur was ripped from her thoughts by Harry's question.

"I was focusing my magic and willed it so I could float in ze air," Fleur explained.

"What about the ball of fire? Was that apart of your Veela magic?"

Fleur chuckled, "No, it was ze Fiendfyre curse."

"Wait?!" Harry was in complete shock as he heard what Fleur said, "I thought that the Fiendfyre curse was practically uncontrollable."

"Zat is true for most cases," Fleur nodded, "' Owever, you can control it if you 'ave control over your magic and can bend it to your will. Most magical people can't control zeir own magic, so zat is w'y ze curse is known to be uncontrollable."

"So I could do what you were doing earlier?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but it will take a great amount of time and practice to get zere…" Fleur then hesitated for a moment, "I want to say somezing about your training."

Harry nodded, "Ok, what is it?"

"W'ile I understand zat your trust in moi as a trainer is broken and zat I will 'ave to earn it back. You also 'ave to understand zat I am going to pus' you to your absolute limits at times. You will not like it, but I'm 'ere in order to see you get stronger and I will not give up or back down." Fleur stared at Harry hard, making sure that she was understood.

Harry kept Fleur's stare for a minute, not speaking while he processed what she had said before saying, "Alright, I understand Fleur."

Fleur smiled and lightly kissed him on his left cheek. When she pulled away, Fleur saw that Harry was blushing and giggled slightly.

"W-Well, speaking of training, Where are we going to train as we cannot use an unused classroom?" Harry asked as he got a hold of his blush.

"O', let me s'ow you w'ere we are going to train," Fleur stood up and stepped in front of the fireplace while Harry did the same.

Fleur placed her hand on the mantle and pushed some of her magic into it. After a moment, she stepped away and turned to Harry, "Place you 'and w'ere mine was and pus' some of your magic into it ok?"

Harry was very confused at the request, "Why?"

Fleur just smirked, "You'll see."

Harry just looked at her for a second before shrugging and placing his hand where her's was. Gathering up and letting some of his magic flow into the mantle of the fireplace. At first, nothing happened, but then the entire fireplace started to slowly swing outward to reveal a dark hallway.

"What the hell?!" Harry was in complete shock at what he had just done. This caused Fleur to laugh at his expression which Harry threw a mock-glare her way.

"Come, wiz, me," Fleur grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him into the dark hallway while throwing up a Lumos to light the way. When they got to the opposite door, the fireplace then slowly shut. Fleur pushed the wall open to reveal the large, empty room.

"What is this place?" Harry asked as he stepped into the room.

Fleur spread her arms out, "Welcome to Ze Room of Requirement! Zis room can c'ange to fit w'atever you require." To prove her point, Fleur focused on a table and a second later, one appeared right next to her.

Harry's face was full of wonder as he looked around the room, "How did you find this?"

"Dumbledore. I went to 'im to get some advice on your training and I said zat I did not 'ave a place to train you," Fleur explained.

"Oh," Harry nodded, then a thought came to him, "Wait, how will I train with my sword as Sirius can't really come here?"

Fleur smiled, "I was wondering ze same zing. Dumbledore said zat you can practice w'at Sirius already taug't you and 'e would see if 'e could find some books on sword defense."

Harry gave Fleur a grateful look, "Thank you, Fleur."

"No problem 'Arry. Now, let's get back to ze quarters." Fleur and Harry walked back to their living area and watched as the fireplace closed off the way to the room.

"Was the room always connected to this quarter?" Harry questioned.

Fleur shook her head, "Non, Dumbledore s'owed me anozzer way to ze room and told me zat I could connect ze room to 'ere and 'e made it permanent now."

Harry nodded at the explanation and yawed, feeling the fatigue from the day and detention catching up to him. Fleur saw this and decided that it was time for the two of them to head to bed for the night.

"Let's 'ead to bed 'Arry," Fleur grasped Harr's left hand, making sure that her grip was not going to aggravate his scar, and led him upstairs.

When Harry got up to the bedroom, he found his two familiars, Serpico and Hedwig already asleep. Fleur grabbed some clothes from the armoire and went to the bathroom with her hips swaying more than usual. Harry watched Fleur as she disappeared into the bathroom before shaking his head slightly with a slight smile. After getting out his sleep clothes and changed into them, Harry climbed into bed and turned to see Fleur walking over to him in a red crop-top that showed off her chest and stomach and a pair of red lace panties that hugged her curves just right. She got into bed and before Fleur was able to anything, Harry wrapped his arms around her middle and buried his head into her chest. Fleur smiled down at him and ran her fingers through his hair, then turned off the lights which bathed the room in darkness.

"Good night mon survivant."

 **A/N: Alright, hopefully this chapter cleared up what chapter 7 did not. Harry is younger so childish acting will happen from time to time. Anyways, I have a tentative plan for this story for the next few months. I am out of college for the summer, so I would like to write 4 to 5 chapters before college starts back up. It's not set in stone, it's just an idea that I would love to make happen. Please Read and Review and until next time: Swat3030810 signing off!**


	9. Chapter 9: Apologies and The DMLE

**A/N: Chapter 9 is finally here!**

 _ **Review Responses:**_

 **Ok, Chapter 8 was met with pretty negative reviews. Some of the things that people complained about are that Umbridge used Unforgivable curses on Harry and got away with it, and yes, that was the point. Umbridge got away with a lot in canon and I wanted to take that and step it up. I want this big build-up and have the pay-off be huge. Harry not going to anyone right after the curses, now, two things: One, would you be thinking clearly to leave when someone tried to use the Impero Curse on you, most would not. Two, Harry not going to someone right away, I wanted to follow the canon and make it to where Harry and Umbridge were in a fight of wills. I know that will not please some people, but I just wanted to say that.**

 **Also, for those who said: "And a fine story turns into utter bullshit. I'm out. Thanks for the first 7 chapters." And "Yeah I cant read anymore this is retarded" A thing to point out. If you are going to say something like that, EXPLAIN why, or I will not take you seriously. Rant over.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 ***Thank you to Col. Hammer for helping with this chapter!***

 **The Guardian**

 _5 September 1995_

Harry slowly opened his eyes to find himself wrapped in Fleur's warm embrace. He smiled to himself as he felt her tighten her grip on him in her sleep. Fleur had her arms around Harry's head, cradling it in her cleavage and had her right leg entangled with his left leg, rubbing it up and down slightly. Harry blushed a little at the fact that he was in between her breasts, but closed his eyes and relished in the feeling of Fleur's body pressing up against his. Harry's thoughts then drifted to last night and Fleur's reaction to his _detentions_ with Umbridge. Harry had seen Veela throw fireballs last year at the Quidditch World Cup, but never seen them transformed; it amazed him. Harry's chest swelled up with affection as he thought about the girl in his arms.

After a minute of laying there, Harry knew that both he and Fleur needed to get up for the day. Shaking Fleur, in an attempt to wake her up, she muttered something in her sleep.

"Naug'ty boy, 'Arry."

Hearing that, Harry's face burned bright red as he continued to try and wake Fleur up.

"Fleur, it's time to get up."

Fleur's eyes fluttered open to see Harry looking down at her with his cheeks dusted a little red.

Fleur yawned, "Good morning 'Arry." She sat up and stretched the tiredness out of her, showing off her figure to him.

"Good morning Fleur," Harry said as he gazed upon Fleur's body as she continued to stretch.

Fleur then looked at him with a serious expression, "' Ow are your 'ands feeling?"

Harry looked down at his bandaged hands, making a fist and feeling a slight stinging, "Yeah… I can still feel some pain, but I will be fine."

" 'Arry, you need to tell someone about zis treatment, it is not rig't," Said Fleur as she placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it.

Harry sighed in frustration, "Who Fleur? No one will believe me right now."

"W'at's your sc'edule for today?" Fleur questioned.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the question, but answered, "History, Defense, Potions, and Transfiguration last. Why?"

"Because we are going to 'ave a talk wiz you 'ead of 'ouse about zis," Fleur said with conviction as she got off of the bed and walked over to the armoire to get out her outfit for the day.

"Uh, are you are sure about this Fleur?" Harry asked, unsure if telling someone about Umbridge would be successful.

Fleur walked back to the bed and got eye level with him, "Yes, I am sure about zis."

Fleur went into the bathroom to change while Harry walked over to the armoire and grabbed his robes. After changing, Harry made his way over to where Hedwig was perched and started to pet her, causing the bird to purr slightly at the attention. Harry then felt something slither up with left leg, he looked down to see Serpico making her way up to his shoulders where she hissed in content. Fleur came out of the bathroom a few minutes later to see Harry petting Hedwig and with Serpico laying across his shoulders.

"You ready 'Arry?" Fleur asked, making her way over to the door that led downstairs.

"Yeah, let me grab my sword," Harry responded as he stepped over to where the sword was leaning up against and strapped it to his hip. With that, Harry and Fleur made their way down and out of their living quarters.

Once Harry and Fleur stepped into the common room, they saw Hermione already there while Ron and Neville were coming down the dormitory stairs.

"Good morning guys," Greeted Harry with a smile.

"Hey mate and good morning to you Fleur," Ron greeted back.

"So, did you sleep well with Fleur acting as your oversize teddy bear?" Neville asked with a snicker.

"Oh hardy har, Neville," Harry answered sarcastically with Hermione, Ron, and Neville snickering at his response while Fleur smirked, "Let's just go get something to eat ok?"

Harry, along with Fleur and their friends, walked down to the Hall and towards the Gryffindor table where they saw an opening about the middle of the table. As they made their way to the spot, Harry's anger started to grow after hearing some of the things that students were muttering under their breath as his group walked by. Fleur squeezed his hand, showing him that she was there for him and not to lose control of his anger. As they sat down, Hermione noticed that Harry's hands were bandaged up.

"Harry, what happened to your hands?" Hermione asked with concern.

Ron and Neville saw for a mere second the wrappings around his hands before Harry hid them under the table and lowered his head. Fleur shook her head at them and mouthed "Later". While they were confused at Harry's action, they decided to respect Fleur's request and started to eat.

"So, Harry, what's your schedule for today?" Ron asked as he swallowed a bite of his breakfast.

"History, Defense, Potions, and Transfiguration. You?"

"Same," Ron answered with a nod.

"Same here," Neville said.

"Same here as well," Hermione said as she took a bite.

Fleur smiled, "So, you all 'ave ze same classes zis time."

Harry nodded as he continued to eat when Serpico slithered down his arm and started to nibble on some of the food that was on his plate. Fleur reached over and petted the snake on her head, which caused it to hiss in pleasure.

Neville shook his head in amusement, "I still can't believe that you have a pet snake, on top of that, one of the most venomous snakes in the world."

Harry smirked and pointed to Fleur with his fork, "She was the one who summoned Serpico."

Fleur had a sheepless look on her face as she chuckled, "I did not mean to summon one of ze most dangerous snakes in ze world. I wanted 'Arry to s'ow me zat 'e could speak to snakes, I meant for a common garden snake to appear."

The three friends laughed at Fleur's sheepless look before they all continued to eat and talk before heading off to their classes.

|X|

Several hours later found the group walking to the Potions classroom while a certain bushy-haired fifth year raged.

"That woman is not teaching us _anything_ remotely close to Defense Against the Dark Arts!" seethed Hermione.

"What did you expect?" Neville asked, "Ths Ministry is hellbent on brainwashing us into thinking that everything is sunshine and rainbows!" He finished sarcastically with an eye-roll.

Ron started to chuckle while Fleur giggled and Harry smirked at his friend.

"That was a great interpretation of what they are doing, Neville," Harry said with amusement lacing his voice.

Neville mocked salute before they entered the classroom with Harry and Fleur sitting at one table and Ron, Hermione, and Neville sitting across from them on the right. After they sat down, a voice rang out that made them all groan inwardly.

"Take a look at this, Potter!" Draco sneered as he threw a copy of The Daily Prophet on Harry's desk as he walked by.

Harry unfolded the paper and saw the headline on the front page, "What the hell?!"

 _ **Harry Potter dating a Veela?!**_

 _ **Rita Skeeter**_

 _ **My fellow readers, I have some very interesting news to share with all of you: Harry Potter is dating his "Bodyguard" Fleur Delacour. You might recall that she was The Beauxbatons' Champion last year in The Tri-Wizard Tournament. Readers might also know that Miss Delacour is Part-Veela, a race that is known for their allure that intraps innocent men…**_

Harry growled out, "That bitch!" gripping the sides of the paper angerly.

Fleur saw the headline and did not have to read the actual article to know what it was about. Yes, it did hurt slightly to see articles like that, but Fleur was used to it by now. However, before she was able to say anything, Severus Snape strode in, his cloak billowing behind him, and up to the front. His black eyes scanned the student body before they laid on Harry, who still had The Prophet in his hands.

Snape snatched the paper out of Harry's hands, "Making sure that you are still the center of attention, Potter?" He sneered.

Harry glared up at the man, "No, I am not." His tone steely with conviction.

Snape snorted, "You are an attention-seeking brat, just like your father before he pathetically died."

Fleur had enough of the professor, "' Ow dare you?!" Fleur seethed in rage, " 'Is parents died protecting zeir son from Voldemort, somezing zat you would never understand, you cochon!" Fleur had heard of the man's attitude, but this was on a completely different level.

The room went completely silent as Snape and Fleur glared at each other with malice, and in Fleur's case, wanting to transform and burn him to a crisp. Harry was beyond furious at what the greasy bat had said about his parents, but was surprised in what Fleur had done.

Snape spoke first, "You are brave, bordering on stupid, I'll give you that, but you need to learn something about _respect_ , Delacour," His tone was condescending and showed his weak perspective of power.

Fleur laughed haughtily, "I know somezing about respect, 'owever, you do not know ze first zing about 'ow to be a decent 'uman being Connard!"

Snape's eye twitched and his hand dove into his robes, presumingly reaching for his wand. Fleur was faster, standing up, flicking her wrist and having her wand appear in her hand, pointing it at the greasy bat.

"I wouldn't do zat if I were you!" Fleur warned.

Snape turned around and waved his wand at the blank chalkboard, "The instructions are on the board, get to work NOW!" he snapped.

The class scrambled to get their ingredients together in order to make sure they are not on the receiving end of Snape's fury. Fleur took a deep breath before flicking her wrist, making her wand disappear and sat down, still glaring at Severus.

"Pat'etic man!" Fleur spat out quietly.

"Fleur, you should not have said that he will not change," Harry said quietly as she sat down.

Fleur snorted, "Zat man deserved it and more for w'at 'e said."

Harry smiled a little at the protective nature that she showed before turning back to his textbook, looking over the directions for brewing Draught of Peace. After gathering all the ingredients, he added powered Moonstone until it turned green. Harry stirred the potion until the color was a bluish tint. He then added more Moonstone and the color turned to purple. While Harry was letting the potion simmer, Fleur watched him and smiled. She gathered from talking to him and others that he was not doing well in some of his subjects, Potions especially, and now she knew why. Severus did not actually _teach_ , just berate and belittle when someone made a mistake. Fleur also noticed that when Snape insulted Harry's parents, he never insulted his mother, just his father.

'Interesting, I will have to ask Sirius,' Fleur thought before focusing back on Harry.

After the potion turned pink in color, Harry added the Hellebore Syrup, which caused the color to turn turquoise. Letting the concoction simmer again, Harry wiped the sweat off of his brow as the potion was turning out fine so far, but he knew that he still had a long way to go. A few minutes later, the potion turned purple before Harry started to shake the powdered Porcupine Quills and adding them to the potion. However, it did not turn red in color, which confused Harry. He looked over at the instructions and re-read them to make sure that he followed them correctly. Fleur saw what he did wrong, and looked around the classroom to make sure that she was not being watched. When she found no one looking at her, she pulled out her wand underneath the desk and whispered under her breath.

Harry felt a spike in magic right next to him and turned towards Fleur to ask, but she put a finger to her lips, signaling him to be quiet.

" 'Arry, you did not s'ake ze quills 'ard enoug'," Fleur whispered as she grabbed some of the extra quills and shook them more vigorously.

Harry watched Fleur and blushed slightly as his gaze was drawn to her breasts that were bouncing because of her shaking the quills. Fleur looked at Harry staring at her and was confused by this. Fleur looked down and saw that her chest was jiggling, smirking when she found out what Harry was staring at.

Fleur stopped and pointed at her eyes, "My eyes are up 'ere, you perv." Her voice was playful and showed that she was not mad at him. She then adds the quills to the potion, which changed the color to red.

"T-Thank you, Fleur," Harry said as he looked at his potion with a smile.

"You're welcome, 'Arry," Fleur replied with a soft smile on her lips before look around and leaned in, "Now, I am going to cancel ze disillusion c'arm," Fleur muttered under her breath and Harry felt another magic spike.

Harry stirred the liquid in the pot until the color changed from a red to orange. He added more Porcupine Quills and the color changed to turquoise again. While Harry was letting the pot simmer, Severus stopped in front of them and inspected the potion. He scowled and glared down at Harry.

"Did Miss Delacour help you with the potion Potter?"

Harry looked at him blankly, "No, professor, I just followed the directions."

Snape scoffed, "Right, I am watching you, Potter!" With that, he walked away.

Harry leaned next to Fleur, "What was that about?" He asked quietly.

Fleur grinned and whispered, " 'E wanted to find out if I 'elped you so zat 'e could punis' you."

Harry shook his head ever-so-slightly before adding the powdered Unicorn Horn to the liquid once it turned purple. A minute after adding the horn, the potion changed colors to pink again. He grabbed the stirring rod and began to stir the liquid for a while before the color turned to red. Fleur watched as Harry let the contents simmer in the pot, smiling and nodding when Harry looked at her with a look that conveyed a question: Was everything going smoothly so far?

When the liquid was purple, Harry added more powdered Moonstone until the color turned grey. He allowed the potion to simmer while the color changed from gray to orange. After adding more powdered Porcupine Quills, the color turned white while Harry stirred. He then lowered the heat before adding the last ingredient, Hellebore, exactly seven drops. The potion gave off a silvery vapor, signaling that the potion was brewed properly.

Harry looked up and around to see most of the students were still working on theirs. Only a few Slytherins, Ron, Neville, and Hermione had finished. Looking at Fleur, she nodded and mouthed "Good luck" to him. Harry walked up to Snape's desk and sat down the potion. Snape inspected it for over a minute before scowling and waving his hand, dismissing Harry. As he walked back to the desk, his three friends smiled at him, which he returned before taking his seat next to Fleur. When the last 30 minutes of class came around, Snape stood up from his desk.

"I expect a complete potion on my desk by the end of class or you will receive a failing grade!" With that, Severus sat back down.

This announcement caused the students who were not done to panic and, in turn, not correctly brew the Draught of Peace. As the class was reaching its last few minutes, several students, surprisingly most from Slytherin, had failed to do their assignment right. As Harry, Fleur, and their friends were walking out at the end of class, they heard Snape yelling at a student because they did not read the directions properly, adding only six drops of Hellebore, not seven. When they go far away from the classroom, Fleur released a rant that had been building up for some time.

"Cet enfoire n'enseigne rien!" Fleur seethed out as she was furious at the display of the so-called teacher.

Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione were surprised at her outburst and while they did not understand French, they got the gist that Fleur was cursing Snape out.

" 'As 'e always been like zat?!" Fleur asked heatedly.

"To anyone who is not in Slytherin," Harry answered with a shrug.

Neville, Ron, and Hermione nodded in agreement with what Harry had said. As they walked through the hallways to Transfiguration, Fleur muttered under her breath and it did not take a genius to know that she was talking about Snape. Passing students, they glared and/or muttered about Harry being deranged and dangerous to the public, thanks to Skeeter's and The Prophet's continuous articles bashing him and calling for him to be removed from Hogwarts and put into Azkaban.

Harry ignored them as he and Fleur sat down at a desk. Serpico was hissing at the students before Harry hissed to her not to attack anyone unless he said so. After a minute, McGonagall walked in and observed her students.

"Alright, settle down. Class will begin," McGonagall said in her usual stern voice.

|X|

As Transfiguration ended, Harry, along with Fleur and their friends started to make their way out of the room when a voice stopped them.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Delacour, Could you stay back for a minute?"

Harry and Fleur turned to find McGonagall looking at them from her spot at her desk. Fleur waved Ron, Hermione, and Neville to go on ahead, which they did with only a touch of hesitation. The couple made their way over to the professor and stopped in front of her desk.

"Yes, professor?" Asked Harry with a confused look on his face.

Minerva looked in his eyes and she swore, she could see Lily standing right in front of her, rubbing her eyes tiredly, she spoke, "Mr. Potter… Harry, I would like to apologize for my inactions the past few years with students. I…" Minerva hesitated, "I want you to know that I am here for you if you ever need it."

Harry was shocked by what his professor had said. He had never really her soft side. Before he could say anything, Fleur placed her hand on his shoulder, stopping him from speaking.

"You 'ave seen ze treatment zat 'Arry 'as been subjected to, now, are you going to do somezing about it?" Fleur asked in a neutral tone.

McGonagall nodded solemnly, "I'll try my very best from this day forward."

Harry gave her a faint smile, "Thank you, professor. Is there anything else?"

Minerva shook her head, "No, Harry, off with the both of you."

Fleur and Harry nodded and started to walk away when Minerva noticed the bandages wrapped around Harry's hands.

"Wait, Mr. Potter, why are your hands bandaged?" The Transfiguration Professor question.

Harry stiffen up at the question about his hands. Taking a quick glance at Fleur, who nodded, Harry walked back to his professor and started to unwrap his left hand. Once the hand was uncovered, McGonagall gasped at the sight of his left hand. Her hand covered her mouth in horror as her eyes took in the words that were carved into his skin.

"W-Who did this?" She breathed out.

Fleur raised an eyebrow, "Take a guess?"

It took a few seconds before her eyes widen, "Dolores?!"

Fleur nodded her head in conformation and Harry started to unwrap his other hand, much to his teacher's disgust. Once the other hand was uncovered, she saw the words carved into his skin and that was when the professor lost it.

"That bitch!" McGonagall hissed out, slamming her fist on the desk. That caused Harry to flinch slightly and Fleur came up behind him, wrapping her arms around him, soothing him.

McGonagall pinched her nose, trying to calm herself down and when she did, she spoke in a tightened tone, "After dinner, come to Professor Dumbledore's office. You have detention with her tonight right?" Harry nodded, "Ok, well forget about that for now. Just met me in his office."

When his professor did not say anything else, Harry re-wrapped his hands and nodded before leaving the room with Fleur. Minerva took off her glasses, rubbed her eyes, and looked at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry Lily, James."

|X|

Harry and Fleur walked along the hallway towards the Great Hall for dinner. Harry's head was reeling from what had happened in McGonagall's classroom. Fleur looked at him to notice that he was in his own world, thinking about what went down; so she gave his hand a squeeze. Harry shook his head slightly and gave Fleur a smile, conveying his thanks. When the couple entered The Hall, Fleur spotted Ron, Hermione, and Neville sitting and eating. Making their way over and taking their seats, the three friends wore confused looks on their faces.

"Hey Harry, what did McGonagall want with you?" Ron asked in between bites.

Harry took a second to make a sideways glance at Fleur, who nodded and took out her wand.

 **Muffliato!**

Hermione looked at Harry with concern on her face, "Harry, what is going on?"

Harry sighed tiredly, "Ok, what I am about to show you, you cannot tell anyone else about alright?"

All three of them nodded and Harry started to take off the bandages on his left hand, for the second time that day. Ron, Neville, and Hermione all gasped when they saw 'I must not tell lies' carved into the skin. Hermione was close to tears while Ron and Neville were very pale in the face.

"What the hell happened to your hand Harry?" Ron asked, looking queasy.

"Umbridge happened," Harry answered in an even tone.

Their eyes widened but Neville spoke up, "She did this to you?"

"Yes, she had me use a special quill for writing lines that somehow carves into the user's skin and uses their blood as the ink." Harry explained then pointed to his other hand, "I wrote 200 lines, 100 for each hand."

"W-Why would she do something so… sadistic?!" Hermione questioned, her voice small.

"To silence 'im," Fleur said, her voice firm, "S'e also used two unforgivable curses on 'im too."

"WHAT!?" Hermione, Ron, and Neville yelled at the same time.

"Harry, you have to tell someone about this, what did she could land her in Azkaban."

"I already have, Hermione," Harry responded, sighing, "I doubt that anything will actually happen to her as she high up there in The Ministry and Fudge's second-hand stooge."

Hermione had her mouth open to speak but closed it after what Harry had said. Umbridge is Fudge's second-hand and that could be used as a platform that can make sure that it seemed like Harry had done it to himself.

"Who did you tell, Harry?" Neville asked after a moment of silence in the group.

"McGonagall, she saw the bandages and I told her about what happened after some prodding from Fleur."

Fleur flicked the side of his head with her index finger, "W'y do you still insist zat you don't need 'elp?"

Harry rubbed the spot that Fleur had flicked, "It's my will against her's. Going to someone for help makes me feel like a child who can't handle situations like this one or others."

"Harry, asking for help, especially in a situation like this one does not show that you are weak. It shows your limitations, which all of us have, and that is not a bad thing. We…" Hermione pointed to herself, Ron, Neville, and Fleur, "are there for you no matter what. That is what friends are for Harry, Ok?"

Harry gazed at Hermione, Ron, and Neville who were looking at him with determination on their faces. Turning to Fleur, she was looking at him with the same look, Harry smiled.

"Thank you," Harry said with a nod.

The three friends smiled back and Fleur nodded before dispelling the privacy charm as the group continued to eat. Harry took a glance at the Head Table to see Umbridge looking at him with her sinister smile. That caused him to turn away, clenching his fists at the thought of the woman, but he took a deep breath which dissolved the anger that was building up. After everyone had finished eating, Harry, along with Fleur and Serpico made their way towards the Headmaster's office while Ron, Hermione, and Neville went with the rest of the Gryffindors that were going to the common room.

"He will be ok, right?" Neville asked.

Hermione looked up at the ceiling, "I… hope so."

Back with Harry, who was walking hand-in-hand with Fleur as they stepped in front of the statue, spoke the password, and made their way up the spiral staircase. When two of them came up to the office, the doors were open and they could hear voices. As Harry and Fleur came into view, they saw Dumbledore and McGonagall speaking to a woman that Harry did not recognize. The woman stood about 6 feet tall, slim figure, red hair that stopped at her shoulders, wore a standard Ministry robe with high heels, and rimmed glasses perched on her nose. She projected an aura of power and authority.

"Ah, welcome Harry and Fleur, I hope that you have been well?" Dumbledore asked in his grandfatherly tone.

"Uh, I have been better professor," Harry answered with a half-smile.

Dumbledore nodded, "From what Minerva had told me, I can believe so…" The red-haired woman cleared her throat, "Yes, Harry, I would like to introduce Madam Amelia Bones, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Wait a minute, you were at my trial weren't you?" Harry asked with a questioning look.

Amelia cracked a smile, "Yes, I was at your trial. I must say that I am impressed that you were able to stand up to Fudge as he was ready to charge and convict you of a whole host of charges."

Fleur scowled, "For w'at? 'Arry did not do anyzing against ze law did 'e?"

Amelia's smile turned into a slight smirk, "Well while using magic in the presence of muggles and being underage is usually illegal, in Mr. Potter's case, it was in self-defense and that usually would not bring charges against them."

"Zat still does not explain 'is attitude towards 'Arry and ze paper's continuous attacks," Fleur said, shaking her head.

The head of the DMLE's smirk disappeared and was replaced with a tired look, "Believe me, I do not condone what they are doing; However, I do not have the power to change anything at the moment," She rubbed her face, "I have tried to get him kicked out for the past few months, but I have had no luck because Fudge has stripped me and my department of any power to change the government."

"Anyway," Amelia shook her head, "Minerva and Albus called me here because they said that you, Mr. Potter, have something very important to tell me."

Harry became nervous but steeled his nerves and walked up to Amelia, unwrapping his left and right hands. Once they were uncovered, Harry lifted them up so Amelia could get a better view. As Amelia saw what was there, rage started to boil inside of her as 'I must not tell lies' and 'I must not love creatures' was clearly visible on the back of his hands.

"Who did this?" Amelia asked, trying to keep her anger in check.

"Umbridge," Harry stated while looking straight into her eyes.

Amelia pinched her nose in frustration, "Why am I not surprised by that revelation!?"

"What do you mean by that Amelia?" McGonagall asked, speaking for the first time that night.

"Umbridge might project a nice and sweet persona, that is very far from the truth," Amelia said with a sigh, but she was able to hear Harry mutter, "Well no shit," and continued, "What did she do Mr. Potter?"

"She made me write lines with a quill that used my blood as the ink and carved what I wrote into my skin. When I refused, Umbridge used two unforgivable curses on me," Harry explained in an emotionless tone.

Hearing about the curses caused McGonagall to gasp, Dumbledore's eyes widening in shock, and Amelia gritting her teeth. Fleur wrapped her arms around his shoulders, which made Harry slightly melt into her embrace.

"Ok, I would like to see Umbridge about this, can you take us to her office please?" Amelia asked as she put on her mask of authority.

Harry nodded, "Alright."

Harry turned and took Fleur's hand while leading the group out of the office, down the stairs, and out into the hallway. While they were walking towards Umbridge's office, Harry saw Serpico's head poking out of the robes' collar.

 _ **$Serpico, I need you to be on guard as we are going to be near a woman that is sadistic ok?$**_ Harry hissed.

Serpico nodded her head, _**$Yess masster, I will be alert.$**_

Harry and Fleur, along with Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Amelia made it to the door that led to Umbridge's classroom and office. He took a deep breath before opening the door and making their way through the rows of empty desks. Harry knocked on the office door.

"Come in!"

Harry opened the door and Umbridge's falsely sweet voice pierced their ears.

"So, you finally decided to show up for your detention, Mr. Potter…" Dolores said while not looking up from her papers in the desk.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Dolores," Amelia said, interrupting her.

Umbridge's head shot up, an eyebrow raised, "Madam Bones? What are you doing here at this time of night?"

"I was called here to investigate some abuse allegations that involve you," Amelia explained in a voice that was full of authority.

Umbridge giggled, "What abuse? I have done nothing to anyone, especially Mr. Potter here. What are these so-called claims?"

Amelia pushed up her glasses, "Allegations of using two unforgivable curses on a student and torture by use of a special quill that uses the user's blood as ink."

Dolores smiled her sickly-sweet smile, "You can check my wand for those claims about using unforgivable curses." She handed her wand over to Amelia who took out her own wand and pointed on the other wand.

 **Prior Incantato!**

Umbridge's wand started to glow a faint bluish and Amelia was reading something, considering the reflection on her glasses. The glowing dimmed after a few seconds and with a slight frown, Amelia turned towards Harry and the rest of the group.

"Within the last 12 hours, a repairing charm and three levitation charms have been used," Amelia informed them.

"WHAT?!" Harry and Fleur shouted at the same time, "Is that it?" Harry asked in complete disbelief.

Amelia nodded, "Yes."

"See, the claim that I used an unforgivable on him is just more of his lies, seems like he cannot control himself," Umbridge said with a giggle.

Amelia raised an eyebrow at the professor, "I wouldn't be giggling if I were you," That got Umbridge to shut up with a surprised look on her face.

"Hmph, well can I have my wand back since you have cleared it, Madam?" Umbridge asked, sticking out her hand.

Amelia handed over the wand, reluctantly, "Ok Dolores, what about the quills that Mr. Potter here described. The one that carves into the skin of the user and uses their blood as ink?"

"You can search my desk Director. All I have in there for quills that are regular ones and those do not use the user's blood," Umbridge motioned to the Head of the DMLE to start her search.

Amelia nodded and started searching through the desk thoroughly. She pulled out everything from every drawer, making sure that was not any false bottoms, and even checking the underside of the desk to make sure that there weren't any secret compartments. After everything was searched, Amelia came up with nothing.

"Of course, you weren't going to find anything as I have not done anything wrong," Umbridge smiled.

Harry narrowed his eyes, "If that is true, then how did I get these words carved into my hands, huh?" Lifting up the back of his hands, making sure that the words were visible.

"Those…" Umbridge pointed to the words, "I could not have done that, maybe the Veela did that. They are known for being very dangerous creatures."

The moment those words left her mouth, Harry's rage, which had been growing throughout the evening, burst at that moment. Harry walked forward, unsheathed his sword and pointed the tip at Umbridge's throat.

"Don't you dare speak about Fleur like that in front of me!" Harry growled out, pushing the tip a little bit further in her neck. This did not cause her to flinch but only grin in response.

"MR. POTTER!" Amelia shouted in disbelief, "You will put that sword away or I will arrest you for threating someone of the Ministry!" Along with her, Dumbledore and McGonagall were shocked as well at Harry's display.

Harry was shaking in rage at the fact that so far, there has not been one piece of evidence that shows that Umbridge is sadistic and has lied to the Director of the DMLE. All the anger he had, Harry wanted to unleash on her at once.

Fleur walked up to him, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, " 'Arry, please put ze sword away. S'e is not worz it." She whispered into his ears soothingly. She also glared at the toad-like woman in front of her.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, listen to your creature and put the sword away," Umbridge said in a slightly mocking tone.

"Dolores, I would advise you not to mock someone that has a sword to your throat," Dumbledore warned in a serious tone.

"Fine!" Harry bit out, re-sheathing his sword, glaring at Umbridge before taking Fleur's hand and stepping away.

"So, are we done here because I still do have a lot of paperwork to go through?" Dolores asked in a fake innocent tone, waving her wand at the papers on her desk.

Amelia gritted her teeth in frustration at the woman, wanting nothing else than to take her down a few pegs, "Yes, we are done here. I have found no evidence that supports the claims." When she saw Umbridge smile a bit too wide, she continued, "However, this does not mean you are off the hook completely Dolores, something is not right here and I will find out what."

With that, Amelia nodded her head and motioned for Harry, Fleur, McGonagall, and Dumbledore to follow her out of the office. Unbeknownst to them, Umbridge was smirking and rolling something in between her fingers in her robes. Once outside the room and in the hallway, Dumbledore and McGonagall bade them a good night and left, but only after they said a few words to Director Bones. After they left, Amelia turned to Harry and Fleur.

"Mr. Potter, I know that you are angry and I wish I could have arrested her; but…" She sighed before continuing, "I just do not have the evidence to support an arrest."

" 'Arry, take a deep breat'," Fleur spoke, trying to get her boyfriend to let go of his anger before he does something that will come back and bite him in the ass later.

It took a minute, but Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, Harry gave Fleur a grateful look and Fleur smiled back. Amelia watched them interact in silence and gave them a soft smile.

"I have to get back to the Ministry as it is getting late. Mr. Potter, whatever Umbridge does to you in the future, I want you to remember and record it somehow. I will come back and we will try to get the evidence together and get charges filed against her ok?" Harry smiled and nodded, "OK."

Amelia nodded back, "Good. Now, I wish both of you a good night." She took her leave after saying that and Fleur took that as it was time for her and Harry to get some sleep.

"Come one 'Arry, let's 'ead to bed," Fleur said, yawing and pulling him the way that they needed to go.

Making their way through the hallways and stairs, they got to the entrance of the Gryffindor tower. After speaking the password, the painting swung open to reveal an empty common room that was lit by the fireplace, which was roaring. Stepping over to the fireplace, Harry spoke the password and the two walked through the hallway, into their living quarters and up to the bedroom. Fleur grabbed her nightclothes and changed in the bathroom while Harry shedd the sword and Serpico, who slithered where Hedwig was perched, sleeping. Harry changed and climbed into bed. A minute later, Fleur came out wearing a white sheer babydoll that accentuated her figure. Harry blushed but did not look away, which made Fleur smile. She got into the bed and Harry latched himself onto her, relishing in the comfort that the brought.

"Goodnight Fleur."

"Goodnig't 'Arry." Fleur then heard Harry mumble something and she distinctly heard him say, "My Fleur," which brought a smile to her lips before Falling asleep.

 **A/N: A couple of things I want to point out, First, with the Prior Incantato spell, I could not find out any limitations with the spell, so I made it to where the spell will only show the last 4 spells used within a 12 hour period. That is why Umbridge was so willing to get her wand checked. Amelia not finding anything, Umbridge had a feeling that something like this might happen so had come prepared for a situation like that one.**

 **Switching gears, why I delayed the chapter for another month was because of two things: first, it was not done completely and was not up to my expectations. When I realized that it was July, I wanted to release this chapter on the one-year anniversary of me publishing the first chapter of** _ **The Guardian**_ **. I want to thank everyone who has Read, Reviewed, Followed, Favorited this story. I did not think that it would become this big with 112 Reviews, 327 Favorites, 556 Followers, and 47,568 Views within a year. THANK YOU!**

 **Anyway, please Read & Review!**

 **Swat303810 signing off!**

 **(Posted on 7/28/2019)**


	10. Chapter 10: Back to Training and A Date

**A/N: Chapter 10 is finally here, Hell Yeah!**

 _ **Review Responses:**_

 ***Williamhaysjr: I actually have a very rough idea that this story will be about 20 to about 25 chapters. I have some plot changes and I would like to end this story with a happy ending. I am not sure how well that will go, but I will try my best so be prepared for that many chapters.**

 ***Plums: Is that truly you, the person who was working on that Star Wars and Harry Potter crossover? I love that story! Anyway, enough fanboying, Um yeah, I am not great at writing investigation scenes. I did try my best, but now looking back on it, I could have done better.**

 **As always, thank you to everyone who reviews!**

 **Longer A/N at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **The Guardian**

 _6 October 1995_

"Again 'Arry!"

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, focusing on gathering his magic. Taking slow breaths in and out in order to concentrate, his magic started to gather up, bathing Harry in red/Greenish aura. Two minutes went by and Harry started to sweat from the strain of what he was doing.

"Now, Release!"

Harry's eyes shot open and focused in on his target, raising his wand within a millisecond of seeing the target.

 **Reducto!**

The spell shot off like a bullet before making contact with its target, blowing it to smithers. Harry fell to one knee, breathing heavily and sweat was pouring from his face as an effect of the massive amount of magical energy that he just let loose. Looking up, he saw Fleur standing in front of him, smiling down at him as she extended her hand.

"Great job 'Arry. You are getting better at zis every day," Fleur said, pulling him up onto his feet.

"Thanks… Fleur," Harry said, giving her a tired smile and trying to catch his breath.

It had been a month since the year had started and restarted the training with Fleur. During this time, Fleur focused on having him gather up his magic and hold it for release. Harry did notice that gathering his magic was getting a little easier each time he did it, but he knew that it would take a good long while before he could use more than one spell without becoming exhausted and almost passing out. Fortunately, Harry hasn't activated his ability since that first time and he was glad for that fact as he did not know what would happen if it was activated again. For his sword work, Harry had practiced the movements and techniques that Sirius had taught him and he got more comfortable with wielding it.

Also, it about been about a month since the unsuccessful attempt to get Umbridge arrested for the use of a torture device on a student as punishment. Harry had not heard or seen anything from the woman who did the investigation, Amelia Bones, since that day. After that day, Umbridge still made Harry write those two lines with the blood quill for the rest of his detentions; however, she only made him write 10 lines per sentence. When the two weeks of detentions were over, Dolores would still try and get a rise out of him whenever she could, but since he did not want to have a repeat of the past two weeks, Harry stayed quiet and unresponsive to her taunts.

After with what went down that night, Fleur was against him going back to the detentions, but Harry convinced her that if he did not go, it would make the situation much worse for them. Upon hearing that, Fleur relented but still voiced her displeasure with it from time to time. Throughout the two week detentions, Fleur would re-bandage Harry's hand when he came back as they would bleed through the bandages that were already on. Once that was done, she would take him to the Room of Requirement for some training before going to bed.

"Your endurance is greatly improving as well, 'owever, I zink zat your time in Quidditc' 'elped too," Fleur said as they walked into the living room from the way to the room and sat down on one of the couches.

Harry smiled a little at the mention of Quidditch as that made him think back to a few weeks ago. The first match of the year was against Ravenclaw, which had the majority of the team from the previous years, and it was a complete disaster. Firstly, Angelina had to find replacements for Harry, Fred, and George while also finding a person to take up the Keeper position from Wood, who left last year. She was able to assemble a complete team before the first match, but that did not translate into a good team. Ron, Neville, and Hermione went along with Ginny, Fred, and George to watch the match while Harry and Fleur relaxed in their living quarters.

When the group got back, they were grinning and laughing. Fleur asked what was so funny and Ginny explained that Gryffindor lost 50 – 375, the largest gap since Harry's first year. Fred and George, still grinning like loons, said that the team had no flow and were constantly getting in the way of each other and that costed them most of their points. Ron then jumped in, saying that Angelina was yelling at the team after the game for their poor performance. Hearing this, Harry just shook his head while Fleur muttered something in French.

Harry was broken out of his thoughts when Fleur was guiding his head towards her chest, resting it on top of her bosom and running her fingers through his hair.

"You are becoming stronger every day," Fleur soothingly said.

Harry blushed but cuddled closer to her and sighed comfortably. He loved when she did this as it calmed him down when he was angry or relaxed him after a tough day. During this past month, Harry was getting used to being closer to Fleur as she was using him as her teddy bear at night, which he secretly loved.

Looking up at her, Harry asked, "What time is it Fleur?"

"Ten minutes to 9," Fleur responded, glancing at her watch, "W'y?"

"I want to see if Ron, Hermione, or Neville are still up," Harry answered, reluctantly getting up from his position.

Fleur giggled, "Alrig't, w'ile you do zat, I am going to was' up before bed." She got up and walked up the stairs with a very sensual sway of her hips before disappearing.

Harry shook his head with a light blush on his cheeks before making his way out into the hallway and out of the fireplace passage. He glanced around to see nobody except Hermione sitting in one of the armchairs that were facing the fire, reading one of her textbooks; not noticing that Harry had come out.

"Hermione," Harry called out.

Hermione's head shot up to see Harry standing next to the fireplace, which was open, "Oh, Hey Harry."

Harry smiled before asking, "Where's Ron and Neville?"

"They already went to bed," She answered with a wave of her hand in the general direction of the boy's dormitories.

"Oh," Harry said while sitting down on the couch, "Um, Hermione, could I ask you something?"

Hermione smiled as she shut her book, "Of course, Harry."

"Ok," Harry had a light red dusting his cheeks, showing his embarrassment, which caused Hermione to quirk an eyebrow, "So, Hogsmead weekend starts tomorrow and I wanted to ask you if you knew where I could take Fleur to for a… date?"

Hermione's smile turned to a smirk, "You are asking me for dating advice?" Her voice laced with mirth.

"Um… yes," Harry said, not meeting her eyes.

Hermione started to giggle while Harry shot her a mock glare, which caused her to laugh more. After a minute, Hermione calmed down, but still had a smirk plastered on her lips.

"So, you are going to take Fleur on a date?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, we have been dating for a month and I would like to treat her to something nice."

"Well," Hermione tapped her chin in thought, "You could take her to Hog's Head, The Shrieking Shack, or Madam Paddifoot's?"

Harry made a face, "There is no way in hell that I will step foot in that place!"

"Ha, why? Scared?" Hermione laughed.

"Yes!"

"Hahaha… You're scared… Hahaha," Hermione choked out in between laughs.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, laugh it up."

"Ok… What about Honeydukes? She likes sweets right?" Hermione asked after catching her breath.

"Hm, that might be a good place to take her," Said Harry, crossing his arms in thought.

"Alright, we got ideas for places. Now, be respectful and let her do whatever she chooses, ok?" Hermione said with a slight glare.

Harry snorted, "What have I not been respectful?" He challenged.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Two words: Yule Ball."

Harry lowered his head in shame, "Ok, I will do much better on this date." He then muttered, "I really should apologize to Parvati."

"Yes, you should. Anyways, you seem to have a rough idea for your date."

"Yes, thank you, Hermione," Harry said with sincerity.

"You're welcome, Harry," Hermione responded with a smile before looking up at the clock, "If you do not have anything else you want to ask, I am going to bed?" Harry shook his head, "Ok, goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight Hermione," Harry said, watching her gather up her stuff and walking up to the girl's dormitory.

After a few seconds, Harry got up, spoke the password in order to get to the hallway that led to his and Fleur's room. Opening the main door, he climbed the stairs and stepped into the bedroom. Harry saw Fleur, who was wearing a red sheer babydoll, sitting on the bed and petting Serpico and Hedwig. This brought a smile to his lips as he leaned against the door frame.

'Geez, does she only own lingerie for nightclothes' Harry thought with a blush as he gazed at the almost completely see-through babydoll.

" "Ey 'Arry, were you able to talk to your friends?" Fleur asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, Hermione," Harry nodded, "Ron and Neville already had gone to bed."

"So, w'at did you talk about?"

Harry shrugged, "Stuff." This caused Fleur to raise an eyebrow, but she did not say anything about it.

 _ **$Masster, I'm taking a liking to this human$**_ Serpico hissed.

Harry chuckled, _**$That is good. Fleur iss a very good person$**_

 _ **$Have you mated with her yet?$**_

Harry choked on air and blushed, _**$No!$**_

 _ **$Why not? Sshe is ready to mate with you, Master$**_

 _ **$And how do you know this, Ssperpico?$**_ Harry asked in bewilderment.

 _ **$I can smell the sexual pheromones that are emanating from her in waves$**_

"W'at is she saying, 'Arry?" Fleur asked, seeing his face go red.

"Um… Serpico was just saying that she was enjoying what you were doing," Harry responded, trying to convince her but blushed more when he saw the sheer lingerie.

 _ **$Weakling$**_ Serpcio hissed, seeing that he was not telling her the truth.

"Rig't!" Fleur said with a sly grin, unconvinced by what he said. She figured that Serpico had said something about her that caused him to blush.

Harry shook his head, "I'm going to wash up." He then went into the bathroom after grabbing his sleepwear.

Turning on the shower, the hot water felt great on his sore muscles and skin. An image popped into Harry's head that had Fleur in the shower with him. His hands were washing her shoulders before traveling down her back, feeling the soft, soapy skin beneath his fingertips. Harry's hands then went to her stomach, then traveled down past her hips to her… Harry shook his head hard trying to get that image out of his mind. After rising off, drying, and changing into his pajamas, Harry made his way out of the bathroom to see Fleur reading his Defense textbook with a disgusted look across her face.

Harry chuckled, "Why are you reading that rubbish?"

Fleur shut the book with a snap, "I just do not understand w'y ze Ministry found zis necessary!"

"They are doing this in order to keep the so-called peace in place and to hold on to what power they have left. Unfortunately, this is what will cause more deaths and tragedies in the end," Harry sighed as he walked over and climbed into the bed. He noticed that Serpico was curled up at the foot of the bed as usual and Hedwig was perched near his bedside table, sleeping.

Fleur threw the book near their bags, "Stupidité!"

"I won't disagree with you," Harry agreed, having a rough idea of what said had said.

Fleur laughed, "Smart boy." Leaning in, she kissed him on the forehead, right on the lightning bolt-shaped scar.

"Um, Fleur?" She looked at him, "W-Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me on a… date?" Harry nervously asked.

Fleur gave him a large smile, "Of course, Mon Amour."

Before Fleur could say anything else, Harry pressed his lips against her's. Now, since Harry had very little experience with kissing, Fleur guided him after getting over her initial surprise. Molding their lips together, Fleur and Harry could feel the pure passion from eath other. Fleur decided to try something, so she opened her lips and poked his lips with her tongue. Harry felt her tongue and slowly opened his own lips to allow her tongue entrance. Fleur then pushed her tongue into his mouth, feeling his tongue before exploring his mouth. Fleur then raised her right hand to his left cheek, caressing it while they continued to French kiss. After a minute or so air became a problem for both of them, pulling apart, a small trail of saliva connected their lips.

"Bold, aren't we?" Fleur teased with a light dusting on her cheeks.

Harry blushed deep red, "Um, yeah."

Fleur hugged him, "Zat is w'y I love you, 'Arry." She threw the covers over them and help him within her arms.

Harry found himself wrapped in Fleur's grasp and he loved it. The feeling of her soft skin, the firmness of her breasts, the steady beating of her heart made Harry sigh in contentment.

"I love you too, Fleur," Harry whispered before letting the tiredness take him over.

|X|

Harry's eyes fluttered open to see the blurry sight of a sleeping Fleur. Her lips were parted and her breath was steady and surprisingly calming. His brain finally kicked in and he remembered that he had his first date with Fleur today. Harry wanted to make sure that the date would be a great one, so he started to untangle himself from Fleur's arms and grab his glasses. Once Harry had done that, he started to gently shake Fleur awake; after a minute, Fleur's blue eyes slowly opened to meet Harry's emerald ones.

"Good Morning, Fleur," Harry greeted with a smile.

Fleur smiled tiredly back, "Good Morning to you too, 'Arry."

"Sleep well?"

Fleur nodded, "Oui, especially w'en I 'ave my teddy bear wiz me." She then playfully jumped onto Harry, straddling his stomach and smiling sly down at him.

Harry was surprised at first when Fleur straddled him, but he then smiled shyly, "You look like an Angel," He breathed out.

Fleur's cheeks were slightly pink, "Smooz one, 'Arry," She chuckled out.

Harry sat up, which caused Fleur to slide onto his lap, "Come on, let's get up."

"Ok, but before zat…" Fleur gently grabbed Harry's face with both hands and kissed him, showing how much she cared for him through the kiss. Making sure that the passion that she had for him would pass through the kiss and it seemed to work as Harry got over his initial surprise and returned the kiss with the same vigor.

When Harry broke away to get some air, he had a loopy grin on his lips, "… Wow."

Fleur giggled, "You liked it, non?" She had a sly look on her face as she looked at him.

"I… loved it," Harry said, blushing slightly.

Fleur laughed musically as she got off of his lap, grabbed her clothes, and went into the bathroom. Harry shook his head before changing into his only fitting pair of jeans, a semi-fitting shirt, and a heavy jacket as the weather had turned colder than when school started. He went over to where Hedwig was perched and started to pet her, causing the owl to slightly purr in approval. Harry then grabbed his sword, which was leaning up against the bedside table, and strapped it to his hip on his left side. Unsheathing the sword, Harry gazed at the blade as it gleamed in the light, thinking about how far he had come in the past few months; but also knowing that he still had a long way to go in training.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when Fleur came out of the bathroom. She was dressed in an emerald-colored shirt that showed off a little of her smooth stomach and navel, dark blue jeans that hugged her hips and long legs, sneakers, and a heavy blue sweater. Harry looked at her for a few seconds before snapping back to reality and re-sheathed the sword while Serpico slithered up his leg and settled in her favorite spot, across his shoulders.

Hand-in-hand, Harry and Fleur stepped into the common room through the fireplace opening. There were several students in the room, relaxing and enjoying the weekend; However, once the couple came into view, the started to glare at Harry. Hatred bubbled up inside of him, but he squashed it down and made his way out of the room with Fleur and towards the Great Hall. As they came into the hall, all four tables had about half of the bodies than usual. Walking over to their friends, Fleur saw that the three of them were reading a single copy of the Prophet.

"Take a look at this, you two," Hermione said as she folded up the paper and passed it to Fleur.

Harry turned his head to read over Fleur's shoulder, "Wizengamont's bill that gives them more authority within Hogwarts fails." He read out loud.

Ron scowled, "Yeah, they are trying everything that they can in order to silence you and anyone else who believes or sides with you."

"Idiots!" Hermione growled out, "They are trying to take over the school!"

Harry shook his head but did not say anything as he started to eat his food. Fleur was reading the article and the three friends saw that he had not said anything.

"Um, Harry?" Neville spoke up.

Harry grunted in acknowledgment as he had a mouth full of food.

"Are you not going to say anything?" Neville asked.

Harry swallowed his food, "What do you want me to say? OUR government is trying everything that they can in order to keep the so-called peace. If that means overstepping their reach and trying to control the schools, then Every. Single. Drop. Of. Blood. Is on _their_ hands!"

"Bloody Arses!" Hermione muttered darkly.

This caused Harry, Ron, and Neville to look at her in complete shock as she was always against swearing. Fleur kept on reading the article as she was not that shock by what Hermione had said.

Ron was the first to speak up, "Wow. Hermione, language!" He scolded her teasingly.

"Hey!" Hermione yelled as she slapped Ron on the shoulder.

"Listen to zis," Fleur interrupted, still not having looked up from the paper, "Ze bill would allow ze Ministry to 'ave more control and auzority wizin 'Ogwarts. Zat would mean 'aving ze power to decide w'at students are accepted, w'at teachers can teac', and 'ave ze final saying in any decisions in ze future." She read from the article.

"That is idiotic!" Harry exclaimed.

"It is, but there is more," said Neville who gestured to Fleur to continue.

Fleur nodded, looking at the article again, "Ze bill failed wiz a vote of 26 to 24, in favor of it not passing. A major opponent of ze bill, Ze 'Ead of Ze DMLE, Amelia Bones stated: 'Zis bill s'ould not exist as ze government does not 'ave ze auzority zat zey are trying to claim zey do over ze school. 'Owever, I do believe zat ze bill is just a cover in order to silence a certain person and we all know w'o zat person is.' On the ozzer side, in favor of ze bill, Dolores Umbridge stated: 'Ze proposed bill would 'elp 'Ogwarts as ze past few years 'as seen a very poor performance from bot' students and teac'ers. For ze claim zat Madam Bones 'ad said 'as no factual merit and is untrue as Ze Ministry is not trying to silence anyone.' As of now, ze side in favor of ze bill will try again wiz a later vote." Fleur looked up from the paper after finishing reading with a scowl on her face.

Harry shook his head and went back to eating while Fleur folded the paper up and handed it back to Hermione. After they finished eating, the group made their way out of The Hall and towards the courtyard where the carriages were waiting to take students to Hogsmeade.

"So, what are you two going to do today?" Hermione asked, already knowing the answer.

"Fleur and I are going on a date," Harry responded as he grabbed Fleur's hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"Ha, good," Ron grinned before becoming more serious, "However, would you be able to stop by Hog's Head later on?"

Harry rose an eyebrow and shrugged, "Sure, can we do that Fleur?"

Fleur nodded with a smile, "Oui."

"Alright, cool," Ron nodded while giving Hermione and Neville a side glance.

Getting into the carriage, they talked about random subjects while the carriage made its way down the path. When it stopped, Ron, Hermione, and Neville got out first as they mentioned that they needed to do some things and to make sure that Harry and Fleur stop by Hog's Head later on, which Harry said that they would while thinking about what was so important at Head's.

"W'at do you 'ave planned for our daye, 'Arry?" Fleur asked, turning her head towards him.

Harry looked at her with a small blush, "What about Honeydukes? Sweets for a sweetheart."

Fleur let out a musical laugh before leaning over and capturing his lips with her's. After a passion-filled kiss, she leaned back, "Smooz 'Arry."

Harry had a small loopy grin on his face as Fleur grabbed his hand and led the way into the small village. Harry snapped out of the trace that the kiss had left him in and took the lead from Fleur as this was her first time in Hogsmead. Entering the candy shop, it was relatively busy, but to the point where walking around was impossible. Fleur started to browse through the massive amount of candy and Harry could see the light shining in her eyes, showing that she was having a good time looking at all of the sweets. He then saw Fleur eyeing a particular Wizochoc bar. This chocolate bar was white chocolate with strips of milk chocolate. After a minute of eyeing the bar, Fleur moved on to look at some of the other candy, which gave Harry an opportunity.

When Fleur went around to the next aisle, Harry made sure that she could not see him before grabbing one of the chocolate bars and going up to the register, still making sure that Fleur wasn't looking. After paying for the bar, Harry hid it behind his back as he walked up to Fleur, who was admiring some saltwater taffy.

Fleur looked up and saw Harry making his way over to her, " 'Arry, are you going to get anyzing?"

Harry shook his head, "No, not today. What about you?"

Fleur shook her head as well, "Non, I love sweets so they are my weakness."

Harry smiled, "I'm glad you said that." He then took his arm that was behind his back with the candy bar in his hand, "It's for you."

Fleur was surprised at first, then a big smile spread across her lips at the thought of him buying her a simple candy bar. Taking the offered candy, she bent down and whispered into his ear, "Zank you 'Arry." She then kissed him on his temple.

Harry blushed but smiled at the sight of Fleur smiling, "Y-You're welcome Fleur."

Fleur and Harry walked out of the shop hand-in-hand. Fleur took a bite of the chocolate bar and moaned as the smooth chocolate slid down her throat. She then offered the bar to Harry, who took a bite as well.

" 'Arry, let's go to ze S'rieking S'ack. I 'eard zat it is 'aunted." Fleur suggested.

Harry let out a laugh, "That place isn't haunted, that is just a rumor."

Fleur looked at him, confused, "Really? I over'eard some students say zat zey could 'ear screams coming from zere."

"Come with me and I'll show you the truth," Harry said as he started to lead her to the shack.

Walking through Hogsmead, Fleur saw some people that she recognized as students and some others who she did not know as they were pointing at her and Harry. They were glaring and saying things under their breath, and while Fleur could not hear them, she knew that it wasn't anything good. Coming up to the path that led to the supposedly haunted building, Fleur got her first look at it. The shack looked like it was about to fall apart as vines covered most of it. Stepping up to the front door, Fleur noticed that there were claw marks marrying the door, door handle, and pretty much everywhere else. Harry entered, followed by Fleur who was looking around at the entrance. Broken furniture, vines, and trash were all over the floor, along with similar claw marks that she saw on the front door.

" 'Arry, w'y is zere claw marks everyw'ere?" Fleur asked, slightly frightened.

"You met Remus Lupin right?" Harry asked, not turning to look at her.

" 'E was ze man zat was sitting next to Sirius zat first nig't rig't?" Harry nodded in her direction, "Zan I did meet 'im, but w'at does zat 'ave to do wiz zis?"

Harry turned towards her, "He is a werewolf and this place is where he came when he transformed during his time at Hogwarts."

"So, zis place isn't 'aunted!" Fleur figured as she soaked up the information.

"You hit the nail on the head," Harry smiled, "Those rumors about hearing screams coming from here were passed down from students during his time to today's students. People were too scared to come to investigate and found out that there were no ghosts and that the place wasn't haunted."

"W'en did you find all of zis out?" Fleur asked, intrigued.

"My third year. That is when I learned the truth about Sirius, Remus, and Peter." Harry answered.

"W'o is Peter?"

"Peter Pettigrew, he is the reason my parents were murdered. That coward was the secret keeper for my parents when they went into hiding but betrayed them, Sirius, and Remus for Voldemort." Harry explained.

Fleur could tell that Harry was lost in his thoughts while explaining. Going up behind him, she gently wrapped her arms around him, conveying her support and affection.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts, "Sorry about that Fleur." He apologized.

"You 'ave nozzing to apologize for," Fleur said, shaking her head, "You 'ave mixed feelings about zis place, I can tell zat."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "I found out the truth about the person who really betrayed my parents, but he escaped." Harry shook his head, clearing his head of the dark thoughts.

"Anyway, let me show you another secret about this shack."

Fleur's face scrunched up, "W'at ozzer secret?"

"Follow me!"

Fleur followed Harry as he walked down a very unstable staircase. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Fleur had to crouch in order to walk as the roof had gotten smaller. They came up to a small opening and Harry told her to wait until he gave her a signal before disappearing. Fleur was confused but did follow him once he gove her a signal to continue. Once she crawled out, Fleur found herself standing at the base of the Whomping Willow.

Sensing several questions coming, Harry spoke up, "There is a knot at the base of the Willow that, if pressed, will make the tree immobilized."

Fleur merely nodded as she was inspected the knot at the base of the tree, interested in how that the knot could immobilize the entire tree.

"Well, what would you like to do next Fleur? We still have some time before heading over to Hog's Head." Asked Harry.

Fleur turned to him, "Zree Broomsticks, I would like to get some 'ot c'ocolate."

Harry chuckled, "Alright then."

Going through the secret passage and through the shack, Harry and Fleur walked out and towards the village again. Fleur noticed that Harry was letting her choose where to go, which she appreciated. Walking to the pub, Fleur was able to see why the village was a great place to visit. Even though it was small, it offered a good time with the shops and pubs. Stepping into the pub, they saw a good amount of people in there, so the couple found an empty table in the corner, right next to the fireplace. Right after they sat down, Madam Rosmerta came over to the table.

"It's good to see you again, Mr. Potter!" Rosmerta greeted with a smile.

"It's good to see you as well, Rosmerta. How is business?" Harry asked with a smile too.

"It has been well," Rosmerta nodded before turning her eyes to Fleur, "And who might this be?"

"Fleur, Fleur Delacour, Madam," Fleur answered with a nod of her head.

"Ah, an exotic older woman! Are you trying to emulate your father?" Rosmerta asked with a sly grin.

"Rose!" Harry exclaimed, embarrassed by the woman's words," A-Anyway, could we get some hot chocolate?"

Rose laughed, "Sure, I'll be right back." With that, she walked away, still chuckling.

"I swear…" Harry trailed off with a small blush, "I'm sorry about that."

"So, you really are a c'armer after all. Her and moi, s'ould I warn my mozzer about your fetis' before you get 'er as well?" Fleur asked with a smirk.

Harry's small blush became radioactive red and started to sputter. Fleur's smirk grew even more at the sight of her boyfriend being embarrassed before she broke down laughing. Harry tried to glare at her, but the effect was ruined by the mega blush on his face.

"I do not have a fetish for older women!" Harry said quietly, making sure that he didn't yell that out loud, "With her, it was back in my third year is when we met. I was sneaking around Hogsmead with my cloak since my permission slip wasn't signed. I was trying to get to the shack and I ran into her by accident and I was caught. Instead of turning me in, she scolded me and then started to tell me stories about my parents, Sirius, and Remus when they were students here. It was nice to hear some more stories about them." Harry had a faraway look on his face.

"You looked so cute when I was scolding you!" Rosmerta's voice interrupted as she came back with two glasses of hot chocolate.

"Hey!" Harry said indigently.

Fleur laughed at the antics of the two of them, "So, you aren't into older women?"

Harry shook his head, "Really?" He took a sip of his hot chocolate and sighed as the chocolaty beverage slide down his throat, "Great as always Rose."

Rosmerta lightly slapped him upside the head and mock glared, "Don't call me that! Just because your father did, doesn't mean that you can do it." Her tone indicated that she wasn't upset.

Fleur was smiling at the sight, it looked like they were acting like siblings as the continued to bicker before she interrupted, " 'Arry, we s'ould get going to 'Og's 'Ead. We will 'ave to eat later."

Harry, who was mock glaring at Rose, turned to his girlfriend and nodded, "Ok, we will see you later Rose! Oh, and we are taking our hot chocolate with us!"

Rosmerta shouted back, "Don't call me that! And you better bring those mugs back!"

Harry and Fleur stepped out of the pub and started walking towards Hog's Head. Harry didn't know what to expect so when they walked in, they saw Ron and Neville sitting at a table, but no Hermione. Fleur saw this too and was confused as she thought that the three of them would be together.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Harry greeted with a wave.

"Nothing much. Well, since you are here, follow us." Ron stated as he and Neville started to walk up the stairs of the pub.

Harry and Fleur were very confused but followed them anyway. Harry was growing suspicious of what his two friends were up to and made sure that he was on guard. Serpico, who Harry had forgotten was on his shoulders for the entire time, hissed, showing that she was on guard as well. Once they got on the second floor, Ron and Neville led them to a closed-door and walked through the door. Harry stepped in and saw about 30 students staring at him, some were glaring at him and others were just staring at him with a blank expression and Harry had a thought run across his mind.

'This isn't going to be good is it?'

 **A/N: Ok, so I would like to address a few things that have happened in the past few months since I posted Chapter 9.**

 **1 – College. I do go to college, while it is online, that does not mean it is any easier. The classes have been getting harder and the workload has been growing too.**

 **2 – I work a part-time job in retail. If any of you have worked in retail, you know that management will try and take advantage of you in almost every way possible. I have been having some problems at work that have caused me to almost quit several times due to poor store management. Any free time I have had has been sucked away by work and school.**

 **3 – During this time, I had writer's block as well. I had a general idea of how I wanted the chapter to flow but had a lot of trouble with the finer details which caused me to not write for a while.**

 **I understand that people want me to update sooner, but this is only a side hobby for me, now with that said, I WILL NOT abandon this story. I will finish it even if it takes a while. Anyway, Hopefully, Chapter 11 won't take about 5 months to upload. Thank you all for sticking with me during this time. As always, please read and review. Swat303810 signing off for now!**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

 **(Posted on 12/24/2019)**


	11. Chapter 11: The Allegiance

**A/N: Chapter 11 is here on time! Longest chapter to date with a little over 7k words!**

 **Warning: A lemon-ish scene is in this chapter so you have been warned!**

 _ **Review Responses:**_

 ***LifeIsAGreatAdventure: Thank you for your support and yeah, I hope that this new schedule with posting chapters every two months will help. Also, I tried to make the meeting different but stay somewhat close to canon. Hopefully you will like it!**

 ***DarkkLight: Why I am sad to see you go, I really hope that you will give the story another chance another time.**

 ***TheLifeLongEditor: From what I am gathering from the reviews, they did not like Chapter 8 with my decision with Umbridge using two Unforgivibles and not having Harry shooting her in the face with a shotgun (Just Kidding). Hope you like this chapter and will continue to read my story.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **The Guardian**

 _7 October 1995_

"Guys, what's going on here?" Harry asked with suspicion laced in his voice as he looked at the roughly 30 students.

Hermione took a deep breath, "Harry, please sit down and hear us out." She pointed at two chairs that were facing the group.

Harry had an uneasy feeling about the situation but sat down anyway, unstrapping the sword and had it leaning up against him in between his legs, while Fleur sat down on the chair next to him. For a minute, nobody said a word, which made the already tense situation, even more, tense before Hermione sliced through the silence.

"Ok, so we all know that we are not going to be taught the proper way to defending ourselves, well at least from the Ministry."

"There isn't anything that we need to defend ourselves from! That is what the Ministry told us!" Someone shouted from the crowd with several other people nodding in agreement.

Ron glared from his seat, "If you truly believe that then you are a bloody idiot." That made everyone look up at him in surprise.

"Hermione!" Harry hissed quietly, "What the hell is going on here?!"

Hermione pinched her nose in frustration, "Well, that wasn't going anywhere." She then stood up and stared hard at the group, "Voldemort is back! Whatever the Ministry is saying that he is not back are lies and they are trying to trick you in a false sense of peace. Since Umbridge refuses to teach us, I propose that Harry be the one to properly teach us in defense."

"What?!" Harry shouted in disbelief.

"Yeah," Neville nodded in agreement, "You have faced him more times than anyone in this room and have lived to tell the tales. You are a perfect fit."

Harry shook his head, "I did not choose to fight him and all of those times I escaped were bases on pure luck."

"Actually, I disagree with what you just said as I do not think that all of those times were just pure luck." A voice cut through the group.

Harry looked in the direction of the voice to see Daphne Greengrass standing with a very small smile on her lips and her arms crossed over her chest. Looking slightly to her left, he also saw Tracey Davis standing there, arms crossed and a small smile on her face as well.

Hermione smiled, "I am glad that both of you could join us."

Daphne nodded, "We almost didn't come due to the fact that a lot of other house members would be here, but I want to see if this a good idea or if it would blow up in your face."

Ron chuckled, "Very Slytherin of you. But this will work."

"Hold on a second!" Harry interrupted, "I have not agreed to this. Why am I the one to teach any of you as I am still being taught myself by Fleur."

"That's one of the reasons why we choose you. You are getting training from her and you then could turn around and teach us," Neville explained.

Fleur, who had not said a word during all of this, was thinking about the proposed idea. Right now, Harry is the best option to teach them as he has the most experience with dealing with Voldemort. He also has an amazing amount of power and is very dangerous when angered, so learning to teach could help all of them. However, Fleur had some concerns about this plan.

" 'Ermione?" Fleur called, "Are you sure zat zis plan will work? Because if it doesn't, it could get us into a lot of trouble, especially wiz Umbridge."

Hermione looked at Fleur straight in her eyes, "Yes, I am sure that this idea will work, and I have already thought about Umbridge and the consequences." Her tone showed conviction and determination.

Fleur nodded before turning to Harry, " 'Arry, I believe zat you s'ould at least zink about ze idea."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Why? I am not a teacher and never will be! I wouldn't even know where to begin to teach them."

Fleur opened her mouth to say something, but a voice cut her off, "That is my main concern! How do we even know if he could teach us properly!"

Fleur turned and glared at the person who had interrupted her, who happened to be Seamus, "I see zat your arm 'as 'ealed up nicely."

Seamus gritted his teeth at her, "I will not be taught by someone who can't be trusted!"

Hermione motioned to the door, "Go ahead, walk away. But, just remember that you are turning your back on the chance to stand up for what is right. Also, what do you mean by someone who can't be trusted?"

Seamus scoffed, "Harry is always in the middle of some rumor every year, but yet we never learn what really happened. To me, that means he has something to hid and that won't fly with me."

"What rumors, Seamus?" Harry asked, interested in what the Irishman had to say.

"The first year, Professor Quirrell just disappeared and somehow you were involved," Seamus said with a frown.

Harry rubbed his forehead, remembering his fight with the professor, "I killed him…" There was a collective gasp from the group which caused him to glare at them, "He was hosting Voldemort…" Another collective gasp, that caused Harry to lose his cool, "Oh, will you all shut up, it's just a name! A made-up one at that. Anyway, He was going to revive him with the Sorcerous Stone, and I had to stop him. However, the way I killed him was because he couldn't touch me, due to my mother's protection."

Daphne was the first to speak, "Wow, how were you not nervous?"

Harry snorted, "Of course I was nervous and scared. Any time I have faced him, I become nervous and scared to certain degrees."

"What did you mean by a made-up name?" Tracey asked, speaking for the first time.

"His name is made up, I learned that in my second year. He is a half-blood like me, his father was a muggle and his mother was a witch and he wanted to distance himself from that fact, so he made up the name Voldemort, well, actually he made an anagram out of his full name." Harry explained with a nod of his head.

Luna decided to speak, "You can produce a Patronus Charm correct?"

"Yes," Harry nodded, "Since third year when the Dementors were here."

"Yeah, Draco made sure that none of us forgot that you fainted on the train coming to Hogwarts," Tracey said, thinking back to their third year.

Harry scowled, "That prick got some karma when Buckbeak attacked him."

Tracey snickered, "Oh yeah, that was pretty funny."

"Getting back on track, what about last year? You became a champion, even though you claimed that you hadn't entered," Seamus was getting frustrated that Harry was countering his accusations with facts and nothing showed that he was lying.

Harry sighed, but continued, "My name was submitted by Barty Crouch Jr who was Polyjuiced as Moody. During the last task, the cup was a portkey that took me and…" Harry hesitated for a moment, "Cedric to a graveyard where Voldemort was waiting for us. Pettigrew killed Cedric and revived Voldemort."

The room fell silent after Harry's explanation as they all took in the information. Fleur placed her hand over his, showing that she was there for him while he thought back to that hellish night last year.

Dean, who was sitting next to Seamus, stood up, "I have to ask, why are they here though? Slytherins are always up to no good and have looked down on people who are not pureblood. How do we know that they won't go tell Snape or Umbridge?" He said while motioning towards Daphne and Tracy.

Harry rapped the end of his sheathed sword on the floor, turning his head to Hermione, "I would like to know that as well because Slytherins haven't had the best reputation in my eyes and if I remember correctly…" Harry then looked at the two girls, "You both wore the badges last year and mocked me during the Tournament."

Tracey flinched a little as Daphne lost her smile and frowned, "Yes, we did wear those badges and yes, we did mock you, however, Tracey nor I want anything to do with Draco and we met Hermione in the library one day last year. We talked and found out that a lot of the preconceptions about the other houses were wrong and we later talked to Neville and Ron. Tracey and I are here because we want to learn how to defend ourselves and you are the best option in my eyes."

Harry stared at them for a minute before nodding ever-so-slightly, "Ok, but if I see that you are lying or deceiving us in any way…" He unsheathed the sword slightly and hissed, _**$Come out Serpico$**_

Serpico slithered out from her hiding place under his coat and made her way down his right arm, stopping on top of his hand. Both Daphne and Tracey's eyes widen at the sight of a Black Mamba hissing at them while everyone who wasn't in Gryffindor gapped at the snake and they flinched when Serpico turning her head towards them.

Hermione then turned her attention to Harry, "So, will you teach us?" Her tone showed that she was hopeful that he would agree.

Harry closed his eyes and thought about everything that had been presented. He knew that, in some way, something like this was necessary due to the incompetence of the Ministry. On the other side though, he knew that he lacked in the teaching department, but would that stop him from helping these people defend their future? Harry opened his eyes and landed on Fleur, who nodded at him with an encouraging smile.

Harry took a deep breath before addressing the group, "Alright, I will teach you, however, I will have Fleur as my second-in-command in a sense in order to help me teach you all properly." That caused a few people to scowl at the thought of being thought by someone like her, but Harry did not care about what they thought.

Harry then looked over at his three friends, who were wearing relieving smiles, "Happy now, Hermione?" He asked sarcastically.

Hermione rolled her eyes but nodded nonetheless, "Yes, Harry."

"What will we be learning?" Luna asked with a questioning look.

Hermione turned to her, "Defensive spells, Hexes, Curses, and anything else that could help us in order for us to defend ourselves and put up a fight."

Daphne looked around the room before looking back at Hermione, "It looks like we are all in an agreement."

"Wait!" Ginny interrupted, "We need a name though."

Luna nodded in agreement, "Yeah, what about Potter's Army since he is the leader?"

"No!" Harry shook his head vehemently, "I do not want this named after me!"

Ron rubbed his head, "What about Dumbledore's Army?" He suggested.

Neville thought about the suggestion for a moment, "That is not a bad suggestion, but what about Defense Allegiance? Since Dumbledore isn't really involved in this and having Army in the title would not be a good idea if the Ministry got word of this."

Ginny agreed with Neville's idea, "Yeah, and we could call it D.A. for short so that people who do not know about it would not understand what we might be talking about."

Harry, who liked the name, nodded, "Defense Allegiance it is, and D.A. for short."

Hermione, who was writing the name on a piece of parchment, liked the name as well, "Alright," She then turned towards the mass of students, "If you are serious about joining, please sign your name on the piece of parchment."

One by one, students lined up and signed the parchment. Once everyone had signed the paper, Harry took the parchment and looked at it. He counted 25 people's signatures and after being satisfied with the list, he nodded, but a thought came to mind.

"Hold on, where are we going to train? We can't use an unused classroom as that would be too obvious and we will be found out quickly," Harry questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione smiled at him, "I have that figured out as well." She then turned to the group, "Meet us at the left corridor on the seventh floor tonight right after dinner. Make sure that you are not followed."

Harry's jaw dropped at the very sutled reference of The Room of Requirement and he watched as the crowd dispersed as they saw that the meeting had come to an end. After everyone had left except for himself, Fleur, Ron, Neville, and Hermione; Harry turned his head towards Hermione.

"You were referring to The Room," Harry said as he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Yep, is there a problem with that, Harry?" Hermione asked as she crossed her arms with a grin.

Harry sighed, "I wish you had run that by me earlier as that place is connected to Fleur and I's living courters and do not want anyone who I do not want having access to that room."

Hermione shrugged, "You can make sure that the room does not materialize the door that connects your living courters, it should be pretty simple."

Harry shook his head, "Anyway, are we done here, Fleur and I have to return these glasses to Rose?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, we are done here." She then hugged him before pulling away with a huge smile, "Thank you for agreeing to do this, I know that you do not want to, but this will help in the fight against Voldemort."

Harry half-smiled, "I still do not want to do this for the most part, but if it will help fight against Voldemort, then I am in." He then re-strapped his sword and grabbed Fleur's hand before walking out of the room.

|X|

Harry and Fleur were making their way over to Three Broomsticks to return the mugs. Before leaving Hog's Head, Harry had asked his friends what they were going to be doing for the rest of the day until dinner. Hermione mentioned that they were going to head back to the castle and to the library to finish up some last-minute stuff for the D.A. meeting. Stepping into the pub for a second time, they saw a lot fewer people there than last time. Harry spotted Rosmerta at the bar cleaning some mugs and plates.

Harry, along with Fleur, walked over to the bar and placed their mugs on the counter, "We have brought back the mugs, Ros." Harry said with a grin.

Rosemerta looked up with a mock-glare, "It's Rosmerta to you, Mr. Potter. I swear you are being as mischievous as your father."

Fleur grinned slyly, "You 'ave been a naug'ty boy, you need to be punis'ed." She bent over, showing a good amount of her cleavage.

That caused Harry's face to become radioactive red and he tried to open his mouth to say something, but his brain refused to work. Rosmerta's jaw dropped before bending at the hip, laughing hysterically. Harry's brain finally kicked in and glared at the barmaid, however, the effect wasn't that effective as he wanted it to be.

"Oh… My… God!" Ros said in between laughs, "I haven't seen that look on your face since you decided to bury your face in my cleavage last year." Tears were forming in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"That was an accident!" Harry protested, embarrassed that she brought that up.

Fleur looked at him with a seductive smirk, "So, you do 'ave a breast fetis'. Zat makes sense because you are usually grabbing my breasts or 'ave your face buried in zem." That statement sent Rosmerta into another fit of laughter while Harry buried his head in his hands.

"Nice one!" Ros said as she gave Fleur a high-five.

Fleur then stepped behind Harry, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, "O', we are just teasing you, 'Arry." She kissed the top of his head which caused him to lean back into her embrace.

Rosmerta gazed at the couple with a sweet smile, "I am happy that you have found someone like Fleur. Your parents would be proud of you, especially your father. God knows that he would be jumping for joy that his son is dating a Veela."

Harry, still blushing, smiled, "Thank you Rosmerta."

The Barmaid shook her head with a smile on her lips, "Alright, off with you, just don't do anything too naughty." She chuckled at the look Harry gave her, which was a mix of blush, glare, and a smile.

After saying their goodbyes to Rosmerta, Fleur led Harry through the village, back to the carriages that took them to and from Hogwarts. Harry gave Fleur a questioning look, but she would only give him a sly smile in response. Once they arrived at the castle, Fleur and Harry made their way through the halls and staircases until they came up to the Gryffindor common room entrance. Harry spoke the password and stepped inside with Fleur, who dragged Harry to the portrait under the fireplace. Fleur said the password and the fireplace swung open. As they walked up the hallway and into their living courters, Harry decided to find out what Fleur was doing.

"Um, Fleur, what are we doing back here?"

"I wanted to get out of ze cold," Fleur answered. She then laid a hand on his shoulder and he felt Serpico slither up her arm, " 'Arry, could you give me your sword?" Harry rose an eyebrow but unstrapped it and handed it to her. She then walked up to the bedroom and a minute later came down without the snake or sword.

Harry was really confused by what she was doing, "Fleur, what did you do with Serpico and the sword?"

Fleur did not answer, instead grabbing his hand and guided him to the couch where she gently pushed him down on. Fleur then swung her legs over his lap, straddling him.

"I wanted for us to 'ave some privacy~" Fleur whispered before taking his earlobe in between her lips and gently nibbling on it.

"Fleur~" Harry moaned out, closing his eyes.

"I just love it w'en I make you moan mon amour~" Fleur blew into his ear, making him shudder in pleasure. This also made Harry's member rise which poked Fleur in the butt.

Fleur then pulled back with an impish smirk, "Is zat your wand or are you 'appy to see me~?"

Harry opened his eyes with a blush, "Um…"

Fleur giggled before grabbing the hem of her shirt, taking it off slowly before taking it off completely, leaving her in a lace black bra. She wrapped her arms around Harry's head, bringing him into her cleavage, "Enjoy my breast~!"

Harry inhaled her scent, which was a mixture of Vanilla and Lavander, before starting to lavish the top of her breasts with little kisses. Harry went down to the right breast and pulled down the cup of the bra and latched onto the nipple. This action caused Fleur to moan louder and start gyrating her hips on his clothed rod.

"Please, suck on my breast, 'Arry~!" Fleur moaned out, pulling Harry further into her chest.

Fleur reveled in the attention that Harry was giving to her breasts as she pulled him off her right breast and guided his lips to the left one. Fleur could feel her lower lips becoming very wet due to the simulation of her chest and her grinding of her hips on his penis. Harry had his hands on her hips since the session started but he decided to move them to her behind and give the bountiful ass a good squeeze.

Fleur moaned, "Yes, squeeze my ass 'arder you naug'ty boy~!"

Harry did just that while he continued to suck on her left breast. The result of the squeezing of her ass was Fleur pushing herself more into him and rolling her hips faster to get more friction. Harry was moaning into her chest as Fleur rolled her clothed vagina against his clothed member. While the friction brought a good amount of pleasure to both of them, Fleur wanted to feel his fingers inside of her.

Gently preying Harry off of her breasts, Fleur rotated her body on his lap so that her back was to his chest. She then grabbed both of his hands and placed his right hand on her right breast while guiding the other under her jeans and underwear to her bare vagina.

Leaning back so that her mouth was next to his right ear, Fleur whispered, "I want you to explore every inc' of my body 'Arry~!" Using her hand to guide his fingers over her vagina lips, "See 'ow wet I am for you~?"

Harry licked his dried lips, "You are very wet." He breathed out, amazed at how soft her lower lips were.

Fleur smirked as she had her hands over his, making sure that he memorized every little detail of her chest and vagina. Fleur's moans were music to Harry's ears as it showed him that he was doing something right and it made him take the initiative and lightly pinch her right breast's nipple.

"O', more~! Pinc' my nipple more~!" Fleur moaned out, causing Harry to roll her nipple in between his thumb and pointer finger.

With the ring and pointer fingers of his left hand, Harry spread open her vagina lips and rubbed his middle finger up and down the length of her vagina. Fleur shivered at the contact that she was receiving and her moans became louder and her breathing became more erratic.

After a few minutes, Fleur suddenly felt the coil in her stomach start to come undone, "I'm cumming~!" She screeched as her orgasm shook her entire body and her cum soaked Harry's fingers and her underwear/jeans.

"Um, Fleur, did you just cum?" Harry squeaked out, afraid that he had hurt her.

Fleur took a few deep breaths, trying to regain air before answering, "Oui, and it was very enjoyable. Your fingers are very skilled~!" She purred out.

Harry shifted under her and Fleur felt his erect member, a naughty idea popped into her mind. Climbing off of his lap, Fleur knelt in between Harry's legs, "Let me service you 'Arry~!"

Fleur unbuttoned and slowly unzipped his jeans before taking his dick out of its confines. He was a good five to six inches and the girth was just right for his size. She grabbed it with her right hand and started to stroke it, making Harry moan.

"You like zat don't you~? Well, zen you will love zis~" Fleur then let some saliva roll off of her tongue and fall onto the tip of his penis. Using her hand to rub the spit all over it, lubing it up.

"F-Fleur!" Harry moaned out, loving the spit-covered handjob that Fleur was giving him.

Fleur smirked at the sight of her boyfriend becoming a moaning mess. She loved being in control and it seemed like Harry loved to be controlled. Fleur licked her lips at the sight of some pre-cum that came out of the tip before lowering her head and licked up the cum. Harry's hips jerked forward ever-so-slightly at the cool touch of her tongue on his penis head. Tasting the semen, Fleur thought it was salty but also had a little of sweetness to it and closed her lips around his rod about halfway down.

Slowing bobbing her head back and forth, Fleur used her right hand to stroke the rest of Harry's staff while her left hand started to fondle her breasts, which were still slightly wet from his lips. Harry ran his right hand through her silvery blonde hair which caused Fleur to suck more vigorously.

About two minutes went by before Harry felt a tug in his navel, signaling that he was close to an orgasm and a moment later, "Fleur, I'm cumming!"

Fleur did not stop and gladly accepted the load of sticky white cum. Several shots went into awaiting mouth before the orgasm subsided and Fleur did not swallow right away. Once she got all of the cum, Fleur pulled away and swallowed all of the semen with a seductive look.

"Zank you for ze load 'Arry~!" Fleur purred as she licked her lips of any residue cum and shot him a sly wink.

Fleur then put his deflated penis back into his pants, making sure that it was zipped and buttoned before fixing herself up by putting her clothes back on. Looking back Harry, Fleur found him taking deep breathes as his orgasm had made him breathless. Sitting next to him on the couch, Fleur loved seeing Harry like this and made a mental note to do something like this again soon.

"Did you enjoy your first orgasm?" Fleur asked in amusement.

Harry's face had a healthy blush, "Yes… I enjoyed it a lot."

Fleur giggled, "I love making you feel good and seeing your face, I can see zat you liked it very muc'." She then grabbed his right hand, pulling him off of the couch and up the stairs to their bedroom, "Come on, let's get some rest before tonig't."

Harry let Fleur lead him up the stairs and when she opened the door, she screamed. Harry got in front of her to find Serpico launching herself at them, fangs out. Thinking quickly, Harry outstretched his right arm with his palm facing down. Serpico saw this and hid her fangs and contorted her body so that she would be able to land on her master's arm. Once her body touched the outstretched arm, she wrapped her body around it and looked up.

 _ **$Sserpico, what are you doing attacking Fleur?!$**_ Harry hissed out angrily.

 _ **$Masster, I wasn't going to attack her. I was working on my agility, I would never hurt your mate.$**_ Serpico answered, not looking at him in the eye.

Harry looked at his familiar, _**$look at me in the eyess!$**_ Serpico raised her head to look at her master, _**$Alright, I believe you. However, you have to apologize to Fleur.$**_

Harry turned to Fleur, who was still a little scared out of her witts, "Fleur could you come here for a second?"

Fleur, still catching her breath, stepped over to Harry and he placed his arm on her shoulder. Serpico slithered from Harry's arm to her shoulder and started to nuzzle her cheek affectionately. Fleur smiled at the action of the snake and Serpico hissed something at her. Looking at Harry, who was smiling, with a questioning look.

"She said that she was sorry and that she wasn't going to hurt you," Harry answered, "All she was doing was working on her agility and we just came in at the wrong time."

Fleur chuckled, "Aw, it's alrig't Serpico, you just 'ave to be careful next time." She scratched the snake's chin, extracting a pleasurable hiss from the Black Mamba.

Harry shook his head humoredly at the sight of his girlfriend and his familiar before walking over to the bed and flopping onto it. Fleur placed Serpico at her favorite spot at the foot of the bed before cuddling up to Harry. Fleur glanced at her watch to see that it was almost two o'clock, she told him that they had a couple of hours before the dinner feast. After a few minutes, sleep began to take them over before taking them out completely.

|X|

Fleur's eyes fluttered open to the sight of jet black hair resting on her chest while a pair of arms were wrapped around her middle. She smiled lovingly at Harry sleeping soundly while holding her, which she knew he absolutely loved when he was being held, even though he had never said it. Taking a second to blink the sleep out of her eyes, Fleur looked at her watch to that dinner had just started.

" 'Arry, it's time to get up for dinner," Fleur said, shaking him gently. It took a few seconds before she was looking into the emerald eyes of her boyfriend.

"Time to get up?" Harry yawned as he unraveled himself from her.

Fleur chuckled, "Yes, I 'ad just said zat."

Climbing out of bed and straightening themselves out, Fleur and Harry went down to the Great Hall, where they saw their friends just starting to eat. Sitting down, Harry and Fleur filled their plates with some food and started to eat.

Hermione looked up from her plate, "So, what did you two do for the rest of your date?"

Harry stopped mid-bite and he blushed as his mind went back to the very personal time he and Fleur had together. Harry glanced sideways to see Fleur smirking before saying, "Um, nothing really. Just enjoyed each other's company."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at that, "Really, just enjoyed each other's company?"

Fleur's smirk grew, "O' yes, we enjoyed eac' ozzer's company very well today."

Ron spoke up, having mirth in his eyes, "Are you ready for the very first lesson of D.A.?" He whispered.

"I'm nervous in all honesty," Harry swallowed his food, "I am afraid of screwing up."

Neville shook his head, "You will be fine Harry. If you need help, Fleur is your second-in-command and you have us as well." He spoke with determination.

Harry gave them a grateful look, "Thank you, you guys." He then asked, "So, what were you three working on in the library?"

Hermione shot him a big smile, "We were bewitching coins to show the date and time of each D.A. meeting so that we would not have to risk someone overhearing us. They are all linked to a master coin, which is your's as you are the leader."

Hermione handed him the coin and Harry saw that it looked like a galleon with some minor changes. First, it had D.A. stamped at the bottom of the back with the date of the meeting next to it. Next on the front, at the bottom, it had the time of the meeting as well. Other than those changes, it liked like a regular galleon to the untrained eye.

"This is bloody brilliant Hermione!" Harry was amazed at the attention to detail.

Hermione beamed with pride, "Thank you, Harry. There is another surprise but I will tell you about that soon."

The group of friends continued to eat and mess around, taking the subject of D.A. off of their minds for a while. Serpico decided to make an appearance and started to nibble on some of the food that was on Fleur's plate.

Hermione glanced at Harry, "Um, Harry, would I be able to hold your snake?" Her tone indicated that she was nervous.

Harry was surprised at the question and turned to his familiar, _**$Serpico, my friend Hermione want to hold you, would that be ok?$**_

Serpico looked from her food to Hermione, studying her. Hermione's nervousness rose at the sight of a Black Mamba staring her down. About 30 seconds go by before Serpico nodded her head, _**$She sseems worthy so I'll allow it$**_

Harry nodded then looked at his friend, "Alright, Hermione, lay your hand on the table please?"

Hermione rested her right hand on the table and Serpico slithered on to the appendage, giving it a slight lick with her tongue. Her hand and arm tensed up when the snake started to go up to her arm but the tension slowly went away. Once Serpico climbed up to Hermione's shoulder, she decided to rest there across her shoulders. Harry, Fleur, Ron, and Neville chuckled at the sight.

When dinner was finished, Harry told his friends that he and Fleur would go up to the Room through the fireplace in their room and for them to meet the group on the seventh floor. Hermione nodded and tried to hand Serpico back to Harry, but the snake hissed in discontent so Harry just told her to leave the snake where she was. The friend group split up as Hermione took the two boys up to the seventh floor while Harry and Fleur made their way up to their room. Stepping into the living room, Harry pressed his hand against the mantle of the fireplace, pushing some magic into it before the fireplace swung open to a familiar empty training room.

Hermione, Ron, and Neville arrived on the seventh floor before anyone else. A minute later, small groups of students started to show up until everyone had made it. Hermione saw that some of them were slightly nervous if the wringing of their hands were any indication.

"Did you all make sure that you were not followed?" Hermione asked and she got a collective nod of heads.

Neville clapped his hands, "Alright!" Suddenly, a huge steel door appeared on the wall behind them, shocking the group.

Ron waved the group on, "Let's get inside everyone."

Ron and Neville pushed the doors open to a large, spacious room with Harry standing at the back with Fleur on his right. There were two large red lines that were parallel to each other. Hermione walked up and stood next to Fleur while Ron and Neville stood on Harry's left. The group of students were amazed at the sight and continued to stare at the room, even when the doors closed.

"Alright, please line up on the red lines," Harry asked calmly. A few people who were listening lined up, but most were still looking around the room.

Fleur leaned into his ear, " 'Arry, you are going to need to be more auzzoritive zan zat." She whispered.

Harry sighed before taking a deep breath, "LINE UP, NOW!" He yelled out. That worked as the rest quickly got into line.

"That's better," Harry nodded as he started to walk down the lines, "Most of you are not going to like this, but I'm going to be hard on all of you. This will not be easy and if you value your life even a little, you will take this seriously. For our first meeting, we will be going over the disarming charm."

"Really? We have already mastered that spell!" Zacharias Smith scoffed.

Harry rose an eyebrow at the boy's statement, "Is that so? Well, why don't you come and show me that you have _mastered_ this spell."

Smith stepped out of line and stood about ten feet away from Harry. The blond boy was confident that he could show Harry that they mastered this spell. He smirked as he raised his wand, leveling it at Harry, who raised his wand as well but did not have it pointing at Smith, instead having it pointed upwards.

 **Expelliarmus!**

The spell made contact with Harry's wand but other than the wand wiggling slightly, nothing else happened. Harry motioned for Zach to try again, and he did, this time Harry stepped to the right and the spell whizzed by before fading out. At this point, Zach was becoming irritated and shot off another Expelliarmus. Harry waved his wand in an arc in front of him.

 **Protego!**

Harry's shield roared to life and the disarming spell crashed into it, dispelling it. Immediately Harry waved his wand, dispelling his shield and pointed his wand directly at Zach.

 **Expelliarmus!**

The charm soared through the air and hit Smith's wand, launching it into the air. Harry then caught it with his left hand. The assembled members were wide-eyed at the display of his shield and how easily he was able to disarm Smith, who was now scowling.

Harry looked around, "Who can tell me what Zacharias did wrong?" He asked them.

Tracey raised her hand, "Smith did not expect you to sidestep the spell."

Harry nodded, "Yes, a real-life dual is not standing still, you will be constantly on the move so you have to be prepared for your opponent's next move. Ok, there were several other mistakes so can someone tell me what they were?"

"Zacharias did not predict a shielding charm and a follow-up spell. Also, his first spell was too weak," Luna answered in her usual dreamy tone.

"Correct! When your opponent puts up a shield, one of two thoughts cross your mind: A follow-up curse or if they are too slow, then you need to fire off more spells, not giving them the chance to recover. The first spell did not have enough magic power in it to make it do want the user wanted it to do," Harry explained as he walked up to Zach, "Just because it's a basic spell does not mean it isn't useful or effective in certain circumstances." Harry threw Smith's wand at him, "Back in line Smith."

Stepping back up front, Harry addressed the group, "For today, we will practice this spell and you will do this with the person across from you."

That caused everyone to look at the person in front of them and that did not sit well with some as they will be paired with people they did not like or from a different house, namely Slytherin.

"I know that some of you will not like this decision, but you all need to get over this stupid hatred. Not everyone from each house is arrogant, bigoted, or a know-it-all. From today onward, we are the people who stand up for what is right!" Harry stated firmly, looking at all of them in the eyes, "Anyway, for our first exercise, you and your partner will take turns disarming each other only. While you do this, Fleur and I will be walking to each pair and help out wherever we can. If you do not have a partner, Ron, Hermione, or Neville will be your partner. Are there any questions?"

A few head shake confirmed that they did not have any questions, however, Harry could tell that some were nervous.

"Alright, spread out and start practicing now!"

Some took hesitated steps towards their partner while others quickly paired up and spread out across the room. After a minute, the room was filled with spells going back and forth along with wands being tossed in the air. Harry took a minute to look upon the students training while Fleur was looking at him proudly. Harry then went up to each pair and observed them, making sure that they were doing what they were supposed to be doing. Most of the pairs were doing great and only needed a pointer every now and then. Once Harry felt that they were comfortable with this exercise, he decided to change it up.

"Alright, now you will defend yourself by shielding then immediately disarming your partner. Go!"

The groups changed it up and now practicing their shielding charms, then going into a disarming spell. Like before, most of the pairs only needed a small pointer. Harry got to the group that Zach was in and Harry saw that his shield was failing.

"Zach, you need to push more of your magic into your shield or it will continue to fail," Harry explained as Fleur nodded.

"Sod off Potter! I know that!" Smith spat out.

"Zacharias!" Harry grabbed the blond's wand hand by the wrist, "The attitude is not needed. If you want to survive this war, I would suggest you take my advice and listen!" Harry glared at the boy.

Zacharias wrenched his wrist from Harry's grip, "Whatever!"

Harry shook his head at the attitude of the blond but he and Fleur just moved on to the other pairs. Other than that and a few misfires that caused someone to fall on their back, Harry was proud of them already. He knew that they had a long way to go and he was responsible for their growth so he had to make sure that he could teach them right. Harry walked up to Fleur who had just finished up with a pair that needed some help with their shields.

"What time is it, Fleur?" Harry asked.

"A little past nine, w'y?" Fleur asked with a questioning look.

"We have been here for over two hours so I am going to call it for the night," Harry answered before turning his attention to the group, "Alright, that's enough for tonight." Everyone stopped and was breathing heavily. "I am surprised and proud that most of you only needed minimal instruction for this lesson, that's good. Practice this exercise whenever you can as you will become more comfortable with it. Also, Hermione, you have the coins correct?"

Hermione nodded and, along with Ron and Neville, passed out the coins, "This will be our way of contacting you when the next meeting is. On the bottom of the back is the date while on the front is the time of the meeting. Harry has the master one that will tell you all the time and date of the meetings. Do not lose these as you will not get another one."

"Before we end our first meeting, are there any questions about anything pertaining to D.A.?" Harry asked the crowd.

"Are we just going to learn defense because while that's great and all, we do need to learn offensive spells as well?" A voice came from the crowd.

"We will be learning offensive spells," Harry nodded, "I want to build up your defense first then we will be switching gears to curses, hexes, etc. Alright, goodnight everyone, practice your shielding!" As the crowd started to disperse to the doors, making sure that the coast was clear before heading to their respective common rooms.

Once everyone was gone besides Harry, Fleur, and their friends, Ron spoke up, "What crawled up Smith's arse and died?"

"Language Ronald!" Hermione scolded but she was trying to hid a grin.

"What?" Ron raised his hands in mock defense, "His attitude could use some work."

Neville chuckled, "He probably still doesn't believe Harry and I think he is slightly jealous in that Harry has Fleur."

Harry shook his head, "Whatever, I'm tired so Fleur and I will be heading to bed."

Ron nodded and with Hermione and Neville in toe, walked through the door that led to the married quarter's living room, through the hallway, and into the common room before heading the dormitories. Harry and Fleur walked up the stairs, dressed for bed, and climbed under the covers. Cuddling up to each other, Harry gave Fleur a light kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight Fleur. Thank you for being there today, I wouldn't have been able to do it without you."

"You're welcome 'Arry, I will always be zere for you. Goodnig't Mon Chéri."

 **A/N: That is a wrap for Chapter 11. I would like to know your thoughts on the Lemon-ish scene in what could I improve with that. Also I would love to your thoughts on the D.A., maybe some ideas that could further expand on the subject. You can leave reviews with your thoughts or PM me. Anyway, please Read and Review. Thank you to you all for sticking with me for this long!**

 **Swat303810 signing off!**

 **Posted (2/25/2020)**


End file.
